The Devil Fighter
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: Elliot Davidson was resurrected as a Devil after he sacrificed his life to protect a friend. He doesn't wield the power of the Sacred Gear or the Longinus. However he has the potential of being a martial artist fighter, with full determination and spirit to face powerful enemies who have been looking down at him, and make proud the people who gave him the reason to live. OC x Harem
1. Meeting the Priestess of Thunder

_N/A: Hi fellas, here's a new fanfic that I can't even help but write this once it for all, a crossover between Highschool DxD and King of Fighters. King of Fighters is my favorite fighting videogame since my childhood, I remember playing with the arcade machine, even I got King of Fighters XIII for Xbox 360, and I hope there's gonna be a new sequel. I like the characters, but my favorites are Terry Bogard, Joe Higashi, Andy Bogard, Kula Diamond and Mai Shiranui (Maybe Kim as well)._

_Anyways, since I was playing my favorite game, I thought it would be a good idea making a crossover of HDxD and KOF._

_My OC will replace Issei as the protagonist; Personally, I hate Issei, I know he's a good guy and with good heart, but I can't stand him for his stupidity, he's pervert and when he talks about groping boobs or his dream to be a Harem King, makes me want to kick him in his balls. I hate that the protagonists are being perverts._

_But I'm sure you will like my character, just wait and see in this chapter._

_I don't own Highschool DxD or King of Fighters._

_Enjoy it._

* * *

**The Devil Fighter.**

**(Opening Theme: Hero's Come Back - Nobodyknows)**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Priestess of Thunder.**

It was morning at Kuoh Academy, a high school located in Japan. The place is incredibly huge and surrounded by a lot of vegetation. The wide school buildings were made of bricks and the architecture was reminiscent of European buildings from the Renaissance period.

Rumors said this school used to be only for girls before it changed into a co-ed school. Regardless most of the populations of students are still female.

At the front gate stands a 17-year-old boy with black, medium hair tied in a short ponytail. He is wearing the school uniform: a black blazer with white accents that opened up as the buttons were undone. Underneath his uniform is a light blue T-shirt, black pants, and black Nike sneakers. Wrapping around his head is a black cap with a white logo of an American Baseball team, the New York Yankees.

He looks at the entrance of the huge high school for but a moment, then takes a deep breath, getting ready for his first day at Kuoh Academy.

He enters at the gates. During his walk he admires the panoramic view of the academy. Some students were going directly to their respective classes while others were chattering to each other about several topics, mostly related to the academy: classes, homework, and everything in between.

The students eyes follow the guy with the black cap, probably because he's new, but some others were thinking he's a foreigner because he doesn't look Japanese. Some of the girls were trying to take a look at his face, but only they could see is the lower part of his face because it's hidden underneath his hat.

* * *

The new student walks through the hallways in search of the number to his classroom. He had just finished speaking with the director about his stay at school. After finding the door with the correct number on it he knocks exactly three times.

"Come in." A voice says from behind the door.

He opens the door and walks in. The entire class watches him with surprise in their eyes. It may have something to do with the fact that he's new to Kuoh Academy, or maybe because he wasn't Japanese.

"Ah, you're here," The teacher turns to the students. "Alright class, today we have a new student who will be joining us this year." He looks at the new student. "Would you introduce yourself to everyone?"

The foreigner turns to face his new classmates. He raises his cap, revealing brown eyes and the rest of his younger face.

"Hi there! I'm Elliot Davidson, but you can just call me Elliot, it's nice to meet you all. I was born in the United States, but I decided to live in your country because I was so interested with your culture and your life style. My hobbies are watching sports and videogames, but I like having friends. I hope we could get along and know each other." he greets in friendly manner, finishing with his toothy grin.

There was silence for two seconds before, unexpectedly―for Elliot and the other guys at least― all the girls from the class get excited and start yelling.

"Oh my God, he is so handsome!"

"His hat makes him look so cool!"

"He's as cute as Yuuto-senpai!"

Elliot remained speechless, as a drop of sweat rolls down from his temple. He was glad to receive such a warm...reception, but wonders if the girls were overreacting. The guys said nothing, but judging by the expression on their faces it was clear they were not happy with the reaction Elliot received from the girls.

The teacher calms the girls down by saying, "Alright quiet down please, we are still in the class. Davidson-san, you can take that seat right in the middle." He points towards an empty seat.

Elliot sits down and soon begins his first class along with his new classmates.

* * *

When recess hit Elliot left the building to enjoy the break outside for a while. He walks down the small pathway, looking for a nice spot to eat his lunch. He breathes in the clean wind around the academy and observes the calm environment and easy going atmosphere...at least until he hears squealing behind him.

He turns around to see the increasing crowd yelling in excitement. Elliot stands there, wondering what was all about until the crowd parts a little to reveal two beautiful girls.

One of them is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She seems a bit serious judging by her expression, as seems she's busy with some business, apparently from the high school. Anyways, the rest of the students didn't lose attention on her and her companion.

The other is just as buxom as the red head. She appears to be around the same age as her as well, with violet eyes and very long black hair that reaches all the way down to her legs, with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. It is tied with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She walks with a confident smile and a cheerful expression.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, they wear white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, brown shoes and black high-knee socks.

They were walking towards Elliot, who is so busy gawking at them that he didn't even notice when they were coming his way until they stopped right in beside him.

The red head turns suddenly to look at him, trying to see his face. Having a pretty girl stare at him made the young man's cheeks heating up, which was just barely visible because of the hat covering his face.

"U-Um, h-hi," Elliot stutters. "I... I'm Elliot. I-it's nice to meet you." He gives the beauty a nervous smile. Talking to girls has always been difficult for him. It was even worse because both these girls were obviously popular, and even more obviously beautiful. That's double the trouble as far as he's concerned.

The red-haired woman does not say anything. She just stares at him for two seconds, like he was some kind of puzzle, then continues walking down her designated path. The ravenette looks beguiled, perhaps wondering if her friend knew about this boy, but she eventually just follows the red head's lead.

The young man with the black cap just stands there, watching the two beauties walk away. It was only after the two disappear that he realizes the other students are staring at him. The boys glare at him with jealousy and outrage, meanwhile the girls look like they're seething about something, though just what that something might be is beyond Elliot.

Well, that was unexpected, he muses to himself. He did not understand why those two looked at him like that. Was there something on his face? And why had the red head not said anything? Elliot shakes his head, dispelling those thoughts for now and continuing on his way. He wanted to grab a bite to eat before his next class.

* * *

It took a while, but Elliot eventually found a place close to the old school building where he could relax. Currently, he can be found sitting under a tree, eating a turkey club sandwich. A can of soda was also sitting next to him. As he watches the sky, his thoughts returned to the crimson-haired girl; he was still wondering why she had been staring at the girls of the academy hadn't enough words for him, but he could get some information about the girl.

He had tried digging up some information about the girl. It had been hard; the boy's didn't seem to want to talk to him and when he tried speaking with one of the girls they would just blush and squeal. Still, he had managed to discover a little bit about the two girls who had silently confronted him.

The one with the crimson hair is called Rias Gremory. She's considered by many to be the school's number-one beauty, as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies and President of the Occult Research Club. Some rumors claimed she had come from Europe, and the reason why she's so popular due for her amazing figure and scarlet hair.

The girl with black hair who had been with Rias is Akeno Himejima. Like Rias she is also one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. There are not as many rumors about her, but she's popular with the boys for the same reasons Rias is.

This is not the first time Elliot had met such beautiful women, but some reason his mind was incapable of doing anything other than thinking about their beauty; the color of their eyes, their hair, and their figures. Those two have it all. It's difficult to imagine there being many other women with the same beauty as the Two Great Ladies.

As Elliot is finishing his lunch, the window to the old school building opens.

He looks up to see who it is and nearly gapes in surprise. It's Rias Gremory; she she's looking around at the school grounds, breathing the fresh air of spring. Then, as if she can feel his gaze on her, she turns her head and looks at Elliot.

Elliot freezes like a dear staring down the barrel end of a shotgun. His eyes never leave hers as he stares at her in surprise. Yet even in his shocked state, he wonders why she is staring at him so intently, just like last time.

He snaps out of his stupor when hears the school bell rings. That means lunch break is over. He quickly devours the his turkey sandwich in one bite, almost choking on it as he does, then stands up and runs to his class.

* * *

Rias watches the new student run off until he disappears into the new school building. She steps away from the window, walks over to the Victorian-style couch and sits down with her legs crossed.

"I brought you some tea, Buchou." Akeno says, holding a tray with a tea cup and a teapot.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias grabs her tea cup and takes a sip.

"Is something wrong? You been very quiet since we got here." Akeno asks. She sets the tray on the coffee table and moves to stand behind Rias.

"Do you remember that boy with the cap we saw earlier?"

Akeno nods.

"Do you know who is he?"

Akeno puts a finger to her chin. "Only a little, his name's Elliot Davidson; he's a transfer student from the US, and this is his first day at Kuouh Academy. Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Did you feel something when he was near to us? Something strange? Off maybe?" Rias asks as she looks up at her friend.

Akeno thinks hard before replying, "Now that you mention it... I did feel something strange about his presence. Wait... Do you mean..." She looks at Rias in surprise.

"Yes. He's got a power inside of him, but I don't think his power is what I imagined." She leaves her tea cup on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asks.

"I mean he has power, but I don't know what it is. There wasn't any sign of him having a Sacred Gear, but I could sense some kind energy coming from him that was not something a simple human should have. There's something more about him..." Rias puts her hand on her chin and looks thoughtful.

"Ara~ What do you think we should do with him, Buchou?" Akeno inquires.

"I think we should keep an eye on him. I'm not sure if he's a threat for us or friendly. We must know more about him or at least what kind of power has, and then we'll decide what to do," Rias replies.

"I don't think he's going to be much of a threat. He acted very politely when you were staring at him," She giggled "And that blush of his was just too adorable!"

Rias smiled, "Maybe you're right, but I would rather be sure of his allegiances before making any moves. We have to make sure he's not involved with any of other factions." She stands up from the couch. "I'll leave you in charge of this matter, Akeno. If something bad happens we'll be there, just be careful."

Akeno nods and bows, "Hai, Buchou."

* * *

Elliot's shoes make a light 'tapping' noise as he walks down the street. He was on his way home; class had finished for the day. Slowly dipping below the horizon is the sun; darkness would soon be upon them, night was approaching.

Elliot soon came to a park. Situated next to him is a large fountain from which water sprung forth to create a beautiful display of colors as light refracted off the droplets.

He was about to continue on his way when a voice speaks.

"Hey you!" Elliot turns around. Standing before him are three male students. Judging by their uniforms they went to the same school as him. They didn't look very happy for some reason.

"Hi guys. Anything you need from me?" Elliot asks.

"You bet we do! We don't like how you're getting all the attention from babes like Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai! If you think you can be like that prince then you've got another thing coming!" The student growled out, his hands clenched into fists.

Elliot holds up his hands and smiles nervously. "Hey, hey, chill out man! I was just trying to be nice with them! I didn't even know those girls were so popular." He replied, trying to reason the angry fans.

"We don't like that a Gaijin like you thinks they can take our idols away from us!" One of the men cracks his knuckles, his friends doing the same.

"Hey, let's calm down now. I don't want any kind of trouble," Elliot said. "We can talk about this without violence, can't we?"

"Shut the hell up, Gaijin!" The boy in the center charges at Elliot, his fist cranked back near his head, "I'll show you what happens when you try to flirt with our idols! Take this!"

As the fist launches forward, Elliot sighs, then raises a hand. The fist, which had been soaring at him was stopped, caught by the raised hand.

Elliot quickly drops his school bag before grabbing the other boy's arm and throwing the other high school student through the air. The student soars through the air for several feet, then lands on the ground with a harsh thud.

As the student Elliot shoulder tossed groans in pain, one of the other guys attacks. The kid tries attacking Elliot with everything he has, but the young man in the cap is more than capable of dodging the attacks with ease. Getting sick of dodging, Elliot spins around until he's behind the boy and strikes him in the back of the neck with an elbow.

The last one growls in anger. He takes a step forward to attack, but before he can make another move Elliot drops to the ground. His leg sweeps out, knocking the other boy off balance. The cap wearing young man stands back up, then puts his foot on the other boy's neck hard enough to immobilize him, but not enough to truly hurt him.

While Elliot keeps the other boy down with his foot, the other two stand up and glare at him with hatred in their eyes.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you guys, but if you don't leave me alone right now, you're going to end up getting a beat down." Elliot looks at the duo with a face that was colder than ice as he moves his foot away from student's neck. They all growl at him; it was clear they still want to teach him a lesson. But after showing how well he could handle himself, they seemed to realize fighting him was not an option.

"This isn't over yet, Gaijin!" they scream while running away and leaving Elliot alone in the park.

Elliot watches the kids leave and sighs. He felt for them, he really did. They seem to really look up to those two idols. But they were exaggerating if they thought he was taking their attention. It wasn't like he did any of that on purpose.

Just as Elliot turns around to leave, another presence enters his senses.

He looks around for a moment before turning to face the bushes.

"Who's there?" He shouts, taking a fighting stance, "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

"Ara ara~ You caught me." The voice that comes to him is soft, definitely female. Elliot squints his eyes as a silhouette comes out from behind the bushes.

His eyes widen. Letting his guard down, his arms drop to his sides and his body slumps. Even with the little bit of sunlight left, he can still recognize the figure before him; that long black hair and violet eyes was unmistakable.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!" He exclaims, stuttering in surprise. Akeno giggles.

"I'm surprised you knew I was hiding. I hope I wasn't disrupting anything important."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Elliot laughs sheepishly. "N-No, it's okay, don't worry about it! Sorry I was so rude; I didn't know it was you."

Butterflies begin to well up inside of Elliot's stomach when Akeno walks towards him. It doesn't help that her arms were crossed, making her breast jiggle and bounce with each step.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Oh, not much. I was just walking home from school when I heard a commotion over here." Akeno lies. She's actually following him because Rias wants to learn about his "power."

He nods, his face gaining realization. "Oh, I see." Then he blinks. "I don't think we were formally introduced, were we? I'm Elliot Davidson, but you can call me Elliot." He bowed. "Nice to meet you, Akeno-senpai."

She bows as well, and Elliot can't help but notice the interesting things the act does to her chest. "Nice to meet you as well, Elliot-kun."

"Sorry if this is a little out of the blue, but are you one of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies that everyone keeps talking about?"

"I am." Akeno replies.

"I saw you on the recess with Rias-senpai." Elliot remembers.

"I remember." Akeno looks slyly at him, "You were trying to be nice to Buchou." She covers her mouth with her arm and giggles demurely, "You looked so cute, blushing like that while trying to be a gentlemen."

Elliot gulps before looking away away with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "Don't mock me! I was just trying to be a gentleman because I was always told it's important to be a gentlemen around girls!"

"Ufufufu, you're blushing again. How cute," Akeno teases.

Elliot tries to ignore her. He doesn't succeed.

"Would you mind if I asked where you learned to defend yourself?" Akeno lets her curiosity get the best of her.

Elliot grinned for the question. "I'm glad you asked me that! You see..." He puffed out from his chest and pointed himself with his thumb "I'm a fighter! I've been studying martial arts for years and am always looking to challenge those who are skilled in combat in order to test my mettle!"

Akeno covers her mouth with her hand and giggles, "Ara, ara, Really?"

"Really!" He exclaims.

"Then how about proving to me that you're really a fighter?"

"Eh?" Elliot scratches the back of his head, his face a mask of confusion. "I'm...not sure how I'm supposed to prove myself to you. What do you want me to do, Akeno-senpai?"

Akeno could scarcely contain her smile. While she doesn't know much about this "fighter" business that Elliot just spouted, she did know that this was the perfect opportunity to find out about the "power" that Rias spoke of.

"Why don't we have a little sparring match between the two of us?" She suggests with her eyes closed and a placid smile on her face.

Elliot blinks several times, as if he hadn't quite heard her. One moment passes, then two. Finally, he begins gaping at the girl.

"I'm sorry but...you must be joking, right?" He looks incredibly nervous. "I mean, no offense, but I don't think you couldn't stand a chance against me, and I don't really want to hurt you or..."

A lightning bold whizzing past his shoulder leaves him speechless. He looks at where the bolt struck a tree, utterly destroying it, then back at Akeno to see lightning coruscating from her left hand.

"See? You don't have to worry about hurting me," despite Akeno's giggle sound absolutely heavenly, there is something about it that just freaks Elliot out. Maybe it had something to do with the lightning that was surrounding her like some kind of barrier. Then again, maybe it just had to do with that strange blush on her cheeks and the way she looks like she's devouring him with her eyes. He did not like that look at all.

Despite just witnessing someone shoot LIGHTNING OUT OF THEIR HAND Elliot does not look frightened. Indeed, rather than a fearful expression, the young man with the cap was wearing an ear-splitting grin. "I won't to ask where you got that power." He takes a fighting stance "But I accept your challenge!"

**(God Hand OST - Rainy Rose)**

Akeno attacks first by casting a lightning spell that shoots out from her left hand. It streaks towards Elliot, who rolls along the ground, dodging the attack before he charges at Akeno.

The school idol forms two balls of lightning in her hands and launches them at him. Elliot manages to dodge one of the crackling, blue spheres, but the was simply too fast. He skids to a stop and crosses his arms to form an 'X' pattern and brace for impact. The attack hits Elliot dead on, sending him backward and sliding across the ground. He grunts before he standing up, wincing; that attack had hurt a little, but it mostly just gave him a mild shock.

He raises his fist above his head and prepares one of his own techniques.

"**POWER WAVE!**" He punches the ground, launching a crescent beam of blue energy, which travels along the ground, racing towards Akeno.

Akeno summons a strange red symbol in front of her, which blocks the blue energy. With both her hands tied, Elliot seizes the moment and charges in to make this a close combat battle.

When he finally reaches her he jumps into the air and throws a roundhouse kick, his foot wreathed in blue flames.

"**BURN FOOT!**"

Akeno summons the symbol again, but when Elliot's foot hits it, the shield shatters like so much glass. As she staggers backwards, Elliot throws another kick, this time hitting the raven-haired beauty in her abdomen.

"GAH!" Akeno is thrown backwards for several feet before hitting the ground.

Elliot stares at Akeno as she knelt before him on her hands and knees, shaking. For a moment, he worries that his attack may have hurt her. It was only after a few seconds that he realizes the girl is shaking with laughter, not pain.

"Ufufufu..."

Yeah, that laugh. It's all kinds of creepy.

Akeno raises her head to show half-lidded eyes and a smile on her face that makes Elliot want to run away screaming. The only reason he doesn't is because he's in a fight.

"Amazing. No man has dared to hit me like that." She giggles again. Elliot shudders. "It seems you don't mind hurting a women so long as you're in a battle. Ufufufu..."

'_What the hell is wrong with this girl?! Is she some kind of masochist?!_' He wonders in disbelief as Akeno stands up.

"Now it's my turn, and this time I won't be be holding back." she giggles rather sinisterly.

She summons the symbol from above. It was large and yellow. Elliot looks up before he see the symbol directly above him.

He acts quickly, moving before a large bolt of lightning comes out from the symbol and impacts the ground. Elliot is thrown back, but lands on his feet without problem.

Three more symbols appear in the air around them and each one sends a blast of lightning his way. Elliot manages to evade two of the lightning bolts, but the last one almost hits him. It strikes the ground inches in front of him and the force of the explosion sends him flying backwards. He hits the ground hard and slides or several feet.

Grunting, Elliot struggles to his feet before rolling along the ground, dodging the another lightning attack of Akeno.

Despite the deadliness of Akeno's assault, Elliot begins smirking. "Not bad, Akeno-senpai, but let's see how well you fight with your fists!" He charges at her, taking evasive actions as Akeno begins sending more lighting his way.

Elliot rears his fist back before his knuckle become wreathed in blue flame.

"**BURN KNUCKLE!**"

Before Elliot's fist makes contact with Akeno, she creates a sphere of lighting that surrounds her, blocking the punch. She then generates a shock wave with the lightning, pushing the young man back and shocking him.

Elliot grabs his fingers, wincing as he looks at the smoking extremities.

_'Damn, Akeno is good with long range attacks. It's hard to even approach her. Not that matters, the moment I get in close she'll just use that defense technique.'_ Elliot thinks in frustration _'Looks like I'll have to use 'that' technique if I want to win this.'_

He charges at her again, Akeno giggles "Ara, ara~ You still want more? Very well, then." More lightning flies from her fingertips and towards the young man in the cap.

Elliot dodges each and every attack that comes his way as he closes the distance between them. Preparing to use "that" move he rears his right fist back, gathering all of his energy into it. Akeno makes another sphere of lightning, no doubt expecting an attack like the last one.

"**POWER GEYSER!**"

Launching his fist into the ground, Elliot creates a large wave of energy that burst forth from the earth. Akeno's eyes widen in shock when the attack hits her sphere with explosive and unstoppable force.

The sphere shatters like glass and Akeno is hit full on by the attack.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She releases a yell as she is thrown backwards like a ragdoll and hits the ground, hard.

**(Ost End)**

Elliot was panting after he finishes his attack, but was still wearing a satisfying smile. When the dust cloud his attack kicked up dissipates, he sees what happened to Akeno. She was lying on the ground, her form still. Elliot rushes over to Akeno, worried that he might have put too much power into his attack due to his excitement over the battle.

"Akeno-senpai! Are you okay?" He exclaims in concern.

Thankfully, Akeno was not too injured and still conscious. She sits up and rubs her head, appearing no worse for wear. Elliot sighs in relief, but soon finds himself staring at her wide wide eyes, a gaping mouth and a large blush.

Her uniform had been completely torn apart by that last attack and was revealing her right breast to him. He couldn't see her nipple or anything, but that's only because Akeno is wearing a bra. Even then, he finds himself staring at the purple, lacy bra with mortification and embarrassment clear on his face.

"Ara~! My uniform is ruined!" She exclaimes, putting her hand on her cheeks and blushing.

Elliot kneels next to her. "I'm so sorry, Akeno-senpai. I shouldn't have put so much power into my technique. Here, let me cover you." He takes off his jacket, revealing his blue t-shirt, and places it over Akeno's shoulders.

Akeno looks at him in surprise, but smiles a second later at his thoughtful gesture. "Thank you." She smiles at him.

Standing back on his feet, Elliot extends a hand to Akeno and helps her up. "Are you okay? Sorry about your uniform."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She reassures him, her perennial smile never leaving her face. "And aren't you a gentleman, acting all worried about me even though we just fought."

Elliot smiles and blushes at the same time. "What kind of man would I be if I left a woman when she was in such a state?"

They share a smile. Elliot looks up at the full moon shining overhead. It was already night. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"We should probably head home now." He looks at Akeno. "Ne, Akeno-senpai, I could take you to your home, but I don't know where you live so...how about if you come with me to my house?"

Akeno blinks. She found herself surprised for what had to be the sixth or seventh time this night. She did not expect Elliot to be so nice to her after their battle, especially since she had been pretty merciless when attacking him.

Akeno smiles and nods her head. "I would like that."

Elliot nods before he, with Akeno in tow, leaves the park.

* * *

However, Akeno and Elliot don't know is that they were being watched. Three figures stood on top of a building near the park, each of them possessing black wings on their backs.

They all stare at the two who were already walking off in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." A woman wearing a purple dress says with wide eyes.

"That boy just defeated that Akuma with that strange power. This human will surely become a problem in the future," The well dressed man wearing the violet trenchcoat adds.

"You think so? What a shame, he's kinda cute. I guess we should keep an eye on him for now, ne?" Says another girl, this one wearing a gothic lolita outfit and swinging her leg childishly as she sits on the edge of the building. "Do you think he has a Sacred Gear inside of him?"

"No," the man answers, "That powers of his is much different than any Sacred Gear. Though, that doesn't mean he couldn't have one inside of him."

"What should we do about him?" Asks the other woman.

"I don't know. We don't know what kind of power that was, other than that it wasn't a Sacred Gear. But if he becomes a Devil or an Angel it could cause big problems for us." He replies.

"Our leader will tell us what to do with him," A female voice sounds out behind them. They turn around to see another attractive woman, dressed in revealing clothes. "I think we should wait for her orders. For now we'll just have to leave him alone."

"What? Why not just kill him now?" The purple dress woman asks in protest.

The other woman frowns. "Listen to me, woman. If we do as we simply please and kill him she will kill us. Besides, we don't even know what kind of power that was or how it affects Fallen Angels. The only thing we can do is tell her about that human and wait for orders. Understood?"

The woman in the purple dress grimaces, but gives a small nod. She, along with the others soon flew off into the night, a few feathers raining down upon the roof of the building the only sign they had been there.

* * *

Elliot and Akeno walk down the street, making their way to Elliot's home. Elliot had not even realized that his arm is wrapped around Akeno's waist as they walk.

As for Akeno, well, she's having a bit of trouble. For some reason, she just couldn't stop blushing. At the same time, she's rather glad that she met such a nice young man. It was no longer just his power that made her want to learn more about him, but his generous and friendly personality.

That he's incredibly strong is just the icing on the cake.

_'Rias will be surprised when I tell her about what I've learned.'_ Akeno thinks to herself.

"We're here." Elliot says, coming to a stop and forcing Akeno to do the same.

The building they stand in front of is a two-story house, with light gray tiles on the roof, stone-like ceramic walls on the first floor and beige ceramic walls on the second floor, large windows, and a garden full of plants. Several parts of the house also look like they were made of wood, such as the roof and pillars.

Elliot opens the door, allowing Akeno to proceed him before going in himself. He turns the lights on and they walk further in.

The living room is spacious, with a wooden floor, two brown couches, a small coffee table, a TV cabinet with a 32 inch TV on top, video game consoles and several sets of video games and DVDs.

"Ara, your house is very nice." Akeno compliments as she looks around.

Elliot smiled "Thanks, one of my friends allowed me to live here while he moved away. I live alone, for now." Elliot says, taking off his shoes. Akeno follows suit and they both walk over to the couch.

"What does your friend do?" Akeno looks curious.

The young man's smile grows wide. "He went to Osaka because he has a match for a championship. He told me I had to take care his home until he returns." He holds up his fist. "He's also a fighter, just like me!"

Akeno giggles some more, something she's been doing ever since she met Elliot. She can't help though, he's pretty excited. Though she does wonder why he feels so proudly about being a fighter. What does it even mean to be a fighter?

Elliot leaves Akeno sitting on the sofa. "Why don't you get comfortable while I get us something to drink?" He suggests as he heads to the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, Akeno holds the jacket around her a bit tighter. It's very warm. And she can smell his scent. Despite it likely being due to his sweat, Akeno thinks the smell is very sweet.

A blush rises to her cheeks.

She can't be...was she actually attracted to Elliot? After their first meeting?

Seconds later, Elliot returns from the kitchen.

"Here." Elliot hands Akeno a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." The ravenette takes a sip of her drink while Elliot sits down on the other couch.

"Elliot." Akeno speaks up as she sets the glass down, "Do you mind if I ask why you live alone? Where are you parents?"

The question causes Elliot's eyes to widen. Akeno is taken aback. While she didn't know the young man very well, having just met him a few hours ago, even she could see the pain and desperation her question caused.

"They...passed away when I was just a kid." he tells her, looking away. "My father died when I was really young, and my mom passed on a few years after that. I used to live in an orphanage for a while, but I left."

Akeno gasps, having not expected such an answer. With the surprise, comes a bit of guilt.

"I'm sorry," Akeno says, "I didn't know."

"It's fine," Elliot smiles sadly, "You couldn't have known, so don't blame yourself. Okay?"

Akeno nods, but her heart isn't in the gesture. For some reason, she doesn't like the look of depression that had overcome Elliot's features. She wants to cheer him up somehow. Maybe she could change the subject to something he likes.

"Elliot, there's something else I would like to know."

Elliot looks at her expectantly.

"How did you learn all those techniques you used in our battle? I've never seen moves like those before."

Elliot's mood immediately brightens, much to Akeno's relief.

"My best friend taught me how to fight. All those abilities you saw me use were techniques he taught me."

"This best friend must be very special to you," Akeno notes idly.

"Mm," Elliot nods his head. "He's always been kinda like an older brother to me. He's the one who told me that being a fighter is about showing your courage and being able to survive whatever is thrown your way." He raises a hand and clenches it into a fist. "I became a fighter because I wanted to be stronger, like him, and eventually have my own disciples. I suppose you could say it's my way of passing on my legacy."

Akeno is surprised by his sudden change in mood from something so simple. It seems the young man enjoys the simple pleasures in life. The thought makes her smile.

She puts a hand to her cheek, "Ara~ You look so cute when you get excited like that."

A sheepish laugh escapes Elliot's mouth. He rubs the back of his head as a blush spreads across his cheeks. "Sorry," He mumbles, "I just can't help it. I've loved fighting ever since I learned about it."

After talking for a few more minutes, Elliot looks at the clock and sees that it reads 8:47.

"Oh crap! Look at how late it is! I still have to make dinner!" Elliot jumps to his feet. He looks a Akeno, still covered by his jacket, and then slaps his forehad. "And I forgot to give you something to wear! Hold on, I'll be right back!"

As Elliot runs up the stairs, Akeno laughs quietly to herself. She's really starting to like his personality.

A few seconds later, Elliot comes back down with a black t-shirt with a red UFC logo and black pajama pants.

"Sorry I forgot to give you these before," he hands them to her, "Here, my shirt's a little big, but it should fit. Oh! And if you want, you can take a shower while I cook dinner. There's a bathroom just on the right hand side as soon as you walk up the stairs."

Akeno gives Elliot an appreciative smile as she stands up, "Thank you. I think I shall do that."

* * *

Aken walks into the bathroom and begins to undress. She walks into the shower, turning on the water and sighing in relief as the hot liquid runs down her body. It really was nice of Elliot to let her use his shower like this.

While she cleans herself, Akeno goes over everything she's learned about Elliot. He is a very kind young man, and strong, and loves combat. He also lives on his own. However, he was also lonely. Even though he was new to her school he had already gained the reputation of being untouchable. Guys were jealous of him and girls simply sighed dreamily as he walked by. In a way, he was like her and Rias...and maybe Kiba as well.

* * *

While Akeno took a shower, Elliot puts the finishing touches on tonights dinner. He had prepared grilled steak with baked potatoes and orange juice.

As he finishes making dinner preparations, his mind wanders to Akeno. He is very glad to have met her. She seems like a very nice girl, friendly, kind, and yes, beautiful. Really, the only thing that keeps throwing him off about her is how she is constantly flirting with him. He just can't see why she would flirt with him, especially since they had just met.

When the grilled steaks and potatoes are ready, he puts them on two plates, one for him and the other Akeno, before calling said female down. "Akeno-Senpai! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming~."

He puts the plates on the dining room table just as Akeno appears. When she does, his jaw drops. The ravenette is now wearing his pajamas and t-shirt, and she looks good. Maybe it's just him, but he could swear her breasts looked even bigger in his shirt than they do in her uniform.

Akeno saw his face get red and smirked. "Ara, ara~ are you okay, Ell-i-ot-kun? You're face is all red." So saying this, she leans forward to check his forehead, showing off a healthy portion of her cleavage in the process as they jiggle and bounce. Needless to say, his face grows even more red.

"What! No, no! I'm fine! Really!" He stammers, backing up several steps as steam pours out of his ears.

"Ara. Are you sure?" She asks, tilting her head cutely.

He nods vigorously. "Yes! I'm very sure. A-anyway, dinner's all ready. We should eat before it gets cold." He hastily sits down and tries to ignore the sweat that formed on his brow from Akeno's teasing and eat.

Akeno decides to leave him alone...for now. With a soft giggle, she too sits down and begins to eat.

The dinner is enjoyable. Akeno sighs softly after finishing, her posture slumping.

"That was very good," She compliments. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

"Thanks. I used to be terrible, but my friends taught me how to cook. Said I would need to eat right if I wanted to be a fighter." He laughs while patting his stomach. "I don't know about that, but it's nice being able to eat good food instead of spending all my money and snacks and hamburgers."

"Elliot-kun..." Akeno speaks in a low tone.

"Yes?"

She gives him a sweet smile. "I want to thank you for being so kind. Even though I kinda pushed you into fighting me you've been very nice and even invited me into your house and cooked me dinner." Her smile grows so large that her eyes are forced close. It makes her look even cuter. "I've never met someone as kind as you."

He smiles and takes off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. "I don't have much experience with stuff like this, talking to a beautiful girl I mean." He twiddled his thumbs and gulps. "So...I also wanted to thank you for accepting my invitation and hanging out with me."

Akeno stands up in one, fluid motion, then walks behind Elliot. The boy freezes and his face heats up when she wraps her arms around him and he feels two big, soft something press into his back.

"A-Akeno-senpai?!" He says in a panic.

"You don't have to call me 'senpai' you know. We're friends, so you can just call me Akeno...or Akeno-chan, if you prefer."

He gulps, but nods. "O-okay, Akeno-ch...san..."

While he is glad to have made a new friend in Akeno, he is also nervous because of how she acts around him.

A glance at the clock shows it was getting late.

"Akeno...san, it's getting late. You should probably go home now," He tries to stand up, but was unable to when Akeno doesn't let go.

"I don't really feel like leaving right now. I would like to spend more time with you," She puts her hand on his cheek and turns his head so he is looking into her violet eyes. "Let me stay with you, just for tonight, please?"

Elliot finds himself speechless. His heart pounds like a war drum as Akeno's beautiful face fills his vision.

Somehow, he finds his voice.

"Ah...I..." He gulps, "I guess...you could stay here. B-but only for tonight." He adds. The last thing he needs is for his friend to find out he had a woman spend the night. He could only imagine how they would react.

Akeno smiles at him. "Thank you," she pecks him on the cheek and breaks the hug, ignoreing his gasp as made to stand in front of him. "Where's your room?"

Still reeling from the shock, Elliot answers without thinking. "Upstairs, second door on the left..."

"Thanks~!" Akeno sings in a sing song voice, giggling as she walks away. "I'll be waiting for you!"

Elliot snaps out of his shock at her statement. "H-hey! Wai-" Too late, she already left.

He rests his elbows on the table and puts his hands on his head. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ He asks himself with a frustrated sigh.

He touches the cheek where Akeno kissed him. Unbidden, he smiles. He was probably one of the luckiest guys in the school. How many of them can say one of the two idols kissed them? Not many, he wagers. Or was Akeno always like that? Well, best not to worry about it.

With it getting late, Elliot puts his hat on before taking the plates to the kitchen sink. Afterward, he makes his way to the bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Elliot is greeted with his spacious bedroom. Sliding windows reveal the outside world and a balcony gives a wonderful view of the neighborhood. On his right is a bed and right next to it a punching bag. The other side contains his closet and desk, which had his computer on top. Hanging up on the walls were various UFC poster and even a few of Muhammad Ali and a number of Bruce Lee movies.

Akeno sits in the middle of his bed, absently gazing around his room. "Ara~ what an interesting room."

"Thank you."

"You have a lot of stuff about fighting in here."

"Sorry about that. I know it's a bit...excessive."

"Not at all," she smiles at him. "It shows a lot about your character."

"I guess." Elliot walks over to his closet and grabs a pair of pajamas before walking to the door. He stops, however, when Akeno speaks up.

"Where are you going?"

He turns his head to look at her. "To get changed and then find a nice couch to sleep on."

"I wouldn't mind if you changed right here," Akeno winks. "And why would you want to sleep on the couch when you could sleep, with, me?" she asks, her voice as suggestive as it is seductive.

He blushes a bit, but also manages a small chuckle. "I don't think so," he states. Elliot is about to open the door, but before he could a pair of arms wrap around his right one.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" He tries to break out of her grip, but stops when he looks over at Akeno.

She's giving him the puppy dog eyes, and Elliot finds his will breaking. "Please. Don't leave me here; I'll be lonely without you."

After several seconds of defiance, Elliot deflates like a balloon that had all the air taken out of it. "Alright, fine!" He sighs, trying to ignore the feel her his arm between her breasts. "But you have to turn around while I'm changing, okay?"

She pouts at him, but he just smirks. "You want to sleep with me, right? Then you have to do as I say."

"Ha...fine, fine. You're no fun." She lets go of his arm and turns around in a huff.

As Elliot chuckles and starts to get changed, Akeno fumed. She was really looking forward to seeing what he looked like underneath that shirt. If those arms of his were any indication, then he was probably quite muscular.

"Finished," Elliot says, "You can turn around now."

Akeno turns around. Elliot is now wearing a dark sleeveless shirt and dark blue plaid pajamas. Without his school uniform she can clearly see his toned arms.

"Akeno-sempai? It's something wrong with my arms?" He asks, seeing she was eyeing at his arms.

"Ufufufu... Elliot-kun, It's just your arms are strong. If other girls in Kuoh Academy will saw your body, you will get a lot of fangirls in all the academy, and no one will leave you alone neither when you study." She jokes.

"My everyday of workout to keep my physical it's just for practice for my techniques, not to get a lot of chicks!" He answers, and a nervous tick mark forms above his head.

Everything Akeno is doing with him makes him look like a child.

"Can we go to sleep now? We have to get up early for tomorrow." He says.

His bed don't have enough space for two people, but she replies she don't mind sharing the space with lays down on his bed, Akeno behind him. Despite having agreed to sleep with the girl, he feels very nervous. This is his first time sleeping with a girl.

Meanwhile, Akeno is actually enjoying sharing a bed with Elliot. The only thing that could make it better was if he was facing her. Oh well.

Akeno sniffs the air in front of her. Elliot still smells of sweat from his fight. It seems he forgot to take a shower. He was probably too busy with their conversation and making dinner.

Akeno wraps her arms around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder.

"A-Akeno-san?!"

Akeno doesn't reply, instead she pretends to be asleep, but keeps a tight grip on him so he could not break it. After several seconds of trying to break free he gives up. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps that he doesn't want to wake her. It doesn't help that she looks absolutely adorable snuggling him like that.

Sighing, Elliot closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

"Hmm? A human with an unknown power?" The voice of a woman asks. The female in question sits on a Victorian chair, her appearance cast in shadow. Meanwhile, her butler serves her a cup of tea.

"Yes, we have reason to believe that his power does not come from a Sacred Gear. And he managed to fight off a Devil with this power." The woman in revealing clothes replies. She and her partners are kneeling before the one seated on the chair.

"You just came here, interrupting my free time to tell me about one human with an unknown power?" She asks, her voice menacing. The three below her shiver in fear.

The woman in purple gulps, but plows on. "We apologize, Ojou-Sama. We didn't mean to bother you, but we believe this power could become a threat to us and the progress we've made. It would be even worse if he is reincarnated as a Devil or Angel. We merely wished to know what your orders are with this. What do you want us to do with this human?"

Staying silent, the woman hidden in shadows thinks. She does not believe a single human with a strange power could be a threat, especially if he does not have a Sacred Gear. However, she admits to being curious, especially after her servants told her this child managed to defeat a Devil. Such a thing should be impossible for a normal human to accomplish.

She wonders who this young man is?

She lifts her cup of tea and takes a sip.

"A question, Raynare. What makes you think he is powerful enough to be a threat?"

"I-I don't know, Ojou-Sama. But I've never seen a human with that kind of power before. And he managed to defeat a Devil, a strong one at that. Only a very powerful human could beat a devil."

"Is that so?" The shadows move as she leans back. "I am still not convinced of his threat, but I suppose you do have a point.""S-So, what are we gonna do?" Raynare asked.

"What are do you want us to do?"

"You and your partners are to keep an eye on him for the time being. Try and find out more about him: his name, where he lives, what he likes, anything and everything you can. If possible, find out where he got those powers. But do not try to attack yet, only after I have found out everything I can about him will I decide what we should do." Her voice lowers, becoming cold and menacing. "Do I make myself clear?"

A small line of sweat trickles down her brow, but Raynare keeps her composure as best she can. "Y-Yes, Ojou-Sama. I will do as you command." She bows low before standing up and walking to the door. Her partners do the same and follow the woman as she leaves the room.

* * *

_N/A: Done! Finally! So, that's my first chapter of The Devil Fighter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also the fight scene of Elliot vs Akeno, maybe it was a little short but I promise the fight scenes will be long or a little, I'll see what I can do._

_Before I go I want to clarify some things for you._

_1\. Elliot is NOT overpowered, he just defeated Akeno by his luck because Akeno didn't knew anything what powers he had, but I assure you he's not overpowered or invincible, no sir._

_2\. About Elliot's abilities, he learned from a character of King of Fighters, I will not tell you who it is but I guess any of you know who teach Elliot with those powers. In future chapters he will gain new abilities to help him fight against new enemies even more powerful than him.  
_

_3\. I'm afraid Issei will not exist in my fanfic, is not because I hate him for being pervert, is because I know people will asking "Issei is gonna have his own harem?" I will answer this... I'm afraid not, it'_s very difficult to me creating Issei's harem but also (Like I said before) Elliot replaced him as the protagonist so I don't have any ideas what Issei could do in my story_. I'm very sorry Issei fans, but I have my motives._

_4\. If you noticed my grammar mistakes in the fic, I'm sorry. I have some difficulties about how to handle the grammar very well, but that doesn't stop me of writing, NEVER. Please, I don't want any harsh comments about my grammar, that would hurt my motivation to keep writing. But I will be grateful if any of you want to be my Beta to help me with my grammar mistakes.  
_

_Well, that's all. So I hope you can enjoy my crossover, if any of you had any ideas just PM me._

_Don't forget to review/follow/favorite._

_Have a nice day/night._

_Ja ne._


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Die But I'll Live

_N/A: Hi everyone, here's my new chapter of The Devil Fighter._

_ I want to thank you for reviewing, following and favoring my story, I'm glad you are enjoying it, I promise this story will be more exciting than you can imagine._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Hero's Come Back - Nobodyknows)**

**Chapter 2: I'll Die But I'll Live.**

'_BEEP' BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'_

Elliot shuts his alarm clock with his fist, nearly breaking it literally. He sat up on the border of his bed before checking the alarm clock which marks 6:00 AM.

He stretches his arms "Akeno-san, time to wake up." He says between his yawn, while scratching his back.

No answer from her.

"Come on, Akeno-san. Don't you just stay asleep." He turns his head by his shoulder "We have to get ready to-" He trails off.

Akeno was not there on his bed, it's like she just disappeared. There was a note on the pillow, he grabs it to read the letter.

_Dear Elliot-kun._

_ I had to leave and return to my house with the clothes you lent me, I have my spare uniform there, so don't worry on the matter._

_I'll see you in school today._

_Take care._

_Love Akeno ;)_

Elliot scratches his head, did she really walked in the streets to get home with his pajamas on? He shrugs in response, he puts down the note on the nightstand and climbs out of his bed.

Before getting ready for school he had to do his routine exercises, he starts doing push-ups to 100 repetitions and sit-ups to 50, then he gets his dumbbells of 50kgs from his closet and do the alternated bicep curl in 50 repetitions each arm. And before finishing his routine he practice his punches and kicks with the punching bag.

After finishing his routine, he decides to take a nice shower to getting clean for the school. After his bath, he dresses his Kuoh Academy's uniform and goes downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Afterwards, he makes his sandwiches for lunch before taking his school bag and walked off from his house to go the school.

* * *

Meanwhile in Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy during the lunch break...

"W-WHAT?! Rias exclaims in shock. "Repeat everything what you just said!"

Akeno, now with her uniform fixed by using her magic, giggles "At the park, I challenged him in a match but he won against me, but after the fight he acted kindly with me and he offered to stay at his home."

"Akeno do you have any idea what you've done?" She asks in annoyance. "Why did you challenged Elliot in a fight and revealing your powers?!"

"Calm down, Buchou. He didn't even asked about my powers, maybe he was just amazed by my lightning bolts and my skills to fight." She says before giggling, remembering the past events.

Rias sighs exasperated and face palms herself. Although she wonders why he didn't asked about her lightning powers.

There was two people watching the conversation.

One is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He is Kiba Yuuto, more known as "Prince Charming" of Kuoh Academy, he is so popular with the girls by his attractive appearance, but also he is the enemy of every male of the school.

Another is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She's Koneko Toujou, she is a first-year student, not much is known about her but some rumors said she is considered the mascot of Kuoh Academy.

They both know and heard about Elliot and his unknown power.

"Akeno-senpai, do you mind if I ask how the fight was?" Kiba asks "Was he powerful when he showed his true powers?"

Akeno shrugs "I don't think he was, I could attack him with my lightning, but I never seen his kind of power from a normal human before." She puts her index finger on her chin "I think he can posses some kind of energy inside. I remember he used a technique... How did he call? I think "Power Geyser" he said." Akeno replies.

"Power Geyser?" Rias asks.

She nods "Yeah, his attack is when he punched on the ground and launched his energy like an eruption."

"...Impressive..." Koneko murmurs in emotionless tone but with a hint of surprise while sitting on the couch and eating her chocolate bar.

"If he defeated you with that attack why do you think he is not powerful than you?" Rias inquires with her arms crossed.

Akeno turn her head back to Rias "If his attacks were too powerful I would be very injured, but instead he tore up my clothes." She giggles, putting her hands on her blushed cheeks "How embarrassing isn't it?"

Rias' eyebrow twitches uncontrollably, Kiba blushes trying to not imagine the statement she said, and Koneko didn't show any emotion except the pink colorful on her cheeks.

"So what happened after that fight Akeno? Rias asked trying to change the subject before she could said more embarrassing things "Did you get any information about him?"

"He told me he learned his techniques by his friends, he also said he's a fighter like them." Akeno replies.

"A fighter?" Rias asks, Akeno nods "Do his friends has the same powers like him?"

She shrugs "I think so."

Rias puts her hand on her chin in thoughtful _'A fighter being a student? I never thought he could be like that.'_ She thinks _'H__e is definitely a person full of surprises.'_

"What do you think, Yuuto-san?" Rias asks at him "You think he should join with us?"

"I don't see any problem with Elliot, he seemed like a good guy when I saw him on the entrance." Kiba says with his smile. "So why not? I'd like to see what skills he can do since Akeno-senpai said he can fight."

Rias turns her head to Koneko "And you, Koneko-chan?"

"... If he's not pervert... It's fine for me..." She says emotionless.

"And you, Akeno? I guess we everybody know your answer." Rias says.

Akeno giggles "You guessed it."

Rias smirks "Then we decided. We'll invite him to come our Occult Research Club. We'll know each other between us and be friends with him, he will gain trust with us. Then we offer him to become our new member on my peerage." She concludes.

Akeno clasps her hands "How exciting! I can't wait to play with him to congratulate." Her giggles become perversely.

A small tick forms on Rias' head "Akeno, do not think of scaring our future member!"

"Ara ara~ is Buchou jealous?"

Her eyes widen and her cheeks gets flush "W-What?! Of course not! I don't even know him!" She yells embarrassingly, stomping her foot on the ground.

Akeno and Kiba laughs at her reaction, but Koneko was still quiet, she was just sitting there and eating her chocolate bar.

* * *

Elliot is on his class when it started to end, some students prepares to leaving while some others stayed to have conversation with their friends.

His day was not as per usual, those girls never leaves him alone, they don't stop asking about him, like: "Where do you live?", "What is your favorite food?", "Do you have a girlfriend?", even they ask him to go out or eat the lunch with them. Elliot didn't got chance to talk with the boys, now they are actually jealous or angry with him just because they think he's turning into a new Casanova.

He was preparing to leave the class when he heard a familiar voice.

"Elliot-kun~!" It was from Akeno.

The rest of the class gets shocked when they see Akeno on sight, even Elliot. The girls squeals and the boys get excited they are in front of the school's Idol. But then they watch in surprise Akeno walking towards to the foreigner student.

"A-Akeno-san! It's good to see you!" Elliot says with his smile, trying to ignore the glares from the class, watching him being kind at Akeno.

She giggles "It's great to see you too, Elliot-kun."

"So what are you doing?"

"I came to return your clothes you borrow me yesterday." She handed his UFC shirt and his black pajama pants.

In front of the class.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The entire class cries out.

"It can't be!"

"When the hell did that happen?!"

"Goddamn you bastard!"

"H-How is this possible?!"

"D-Did he really borrow her his shirt?!"

"Waaahh! Why do I have to be unlucky in this world!"

Elliot gets panic "T-Thank you!" In fluid motion he takes his shirt and keep it on his bag "N-Now why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?" He push Akeno to get out from the class before it gets worse.

Right now, after escaping of the rest of students, they went to the academy's outside as some students were walking to the exit at their homes. Akeno and Elliot were hiding behind of the bushes, he peeks out to see if anyone didn't follow him, luckily everything was clear.

He sighs in relief before he turn his head to Akeno who was next of him "Akeno-san, you didn't have do that in front of my class." He says as he slumps his body in frustration.

"Sorry. I really thought you were alone in the class." She apologizes, giggling for her carelessness.

He sighs "Now my classmates will not give me some peace for all the entire year." He replies, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about." She says "If anyone tries to hurt you I'll make sure they won't bother you anymore." She giggles perversely, showing the sparks on her hand.

Elliot shivers just by seeing her sadistic side "N-No no! You don't have to do that! I can take care of myself and you know it."

"Are you sure?" Unexpectedly, she embraces and putting his arm on her breasts, shocking him "I'm just worry about my friend's safety." She cooed as she rubs her head against his shoulder.

With the blush on his cheeks, he waves his hand "D-Don't worry Akeno-san! I will be fine, I assure you!" He stammers while laughing nervously.

"Well... If you say so." She lets go off his arm.

They stand up getting out from the bushes.

"So what do we do now?" Elliot asks dusting off his uniform.

Akeno gets thoughtful for a moment until she came up with an idea "I know! How about you come with me to the Occult Research Club?"

He raises one of his eyebrows "Occult Research Club?"

She nods "It's a school club I usually go after classes with my friends there. I was wondering if you could join it, I'm pretty sure they will get along with you being a new member." Akeno says with a smile on her face.

"And what do you guys do in that club anyway?" He asks.

"Oh, we just talk or investigate about occultism, paranormal, myths, or anything related about it." She replies "Sounds interesting for you isn't it?"

He shook his head "Akeno-san... I'm sorry, but I think I pass."

"What?" Akeno asks, kinda surprised for his answer.

"I really like to meet your friends, but I'm still new in this academy and I don't know clearly that thing about the clubs. Besides, I'm not interested enough to join the Occult Research Club."

"Oh..." She looks to the ground in disappointment. This is very unlucky for her, she really wanted to present Rias and the rest but she never expected to heard his answer "Please, Elliot-kun." She clasps her hands, while facing him with a sad face like a puppy. For a second time.

Elliot was taken aback by the same gaze from yesterday, with her puppy face that made him to let her stay on his bedroom, but suddenly he realizes that this time he will not fall easily with that simple trick.

He smirks "Ha! Do you think you can change my mind to join the club with those eyes? I will never let that happen again!" He scoffs.

Akeno doesn't give up, she leans against his body, pushing her breasts on his chest "Come on, Elliot-kun~. Joining the club is not so bad, I just want you could present to my friends and spend time together. Please?" She said softly as she keep pushing her breasts against him.

Elliot's his eyebrow is twitching as small trickles of sweat ran down of his face. But he know that was one of her attempts to convince him what she asks him.

He steps away from Akeno and pointing at her with his index finger at her, comically "Ha! N-Nice try! No matter what you do I am not gonna join that club!"

Akeno frowns her eyebrows in disappointment before she turns her back in a huff with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Akeno-san. Don't be like that."

"Hmph." She puff her cheeks as she keeps ignoring him.

_'Great, now I made her upset'_ He thinks, now feeling guilty.

He rubs the back of his head before sighing "Ok Akeno-san, how about this? If I learn something about the clubs, I will think if I can join the Occult Research Club. Sounds good?"

Then, Akeno lunges at him, giving a hug again "I knew you can do that favor for me! You are truly my friend!" She exclaims in happiness. She played of being mad on purpose so Elliot could change his mind.

Elliot stumble back almost falling to the ground and blushing, feeling the softness from her buxom body "So... I guess you should head to your club then huh?" He asked trying to not look her breasts.

She nods before letting him go "What about you? Are you going home?"

He nods "I have nothing to do in here, so yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Akeno-san, take care." Before he walks away Akeno grabs his arm.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Akeno says.

"What? But what about your club?" He inquires.

"I'll tell Buchou I'm skipping for today. Don't worry, she will understand." Akeno replies.

"Akeno-san I don't think you have to skip your club just because you want to go with me." He says.

She lowers the grip but without letting go of his arm "I know, but I do this because I want to have a talk between us and know more about you, I really want to play with you one more time." She smiles softly "Please Elliot-kun, just for today."

Smiling, he shakes his head "You are really hopeless. Alright, let's take a walk, on the way to my house. Okay?"

Her smile grew wide as she nods. They walked off from the school together.

* * *

Rias was sitting on her desk, hoping Akeno's arrival with Elliot would not take long so she could have chance to meet him. While Koneko and Kiba were sitting on the couches, waiting to meet Elliot, Koneko was eating a yakitori plate and Kiba was reading a book.

Both seem to be bored like they were waiting for hours, Rias was thinking if Akeno is not doing anything with Elliot again. She's just hope she did not scare him, as she ordered her.

Suddenly her cellphone rings, she takes out from her pocket, checking who's calling; It's from Akeno, she pressed the button and answers.

"Akeno, where are you?" Rias asks "It's been ten minutes we're waiting you come back with Elliot."

...

"What do you mean you are out of school with him?!" Rias yells, Kiba and Koneko jumped from their seats by her outburst "I told you have to bring him here after school!"Rias argues.

Akeno on the phone was trying to calm her down and told Rias she will explain what happened.

Seconds later Rias calms down after hearing her explanation.

"So Elliot wasn't interested to come after all?" She asks, massaging her temples feeling the headache coming.

...

Sighing, she rubs her eyes with her fingers "Now I understand, I guess we have to wait for a time until he makes the decision." She says "Keep an eye on him Akeno, try to convince him about joining the club but do not push him, and don't even try to seduce him you got it?. Ok. Take care." Hanging up the phone, Rias sighs with annoyance as she slumps down on her chair.

"What happened Buchou?" Kiba asks in curious.

"Elliot left from school and Akeno is with him. He wasn't interested to join our club." She answers, a little stressed _'And I really wanted to meet him.'_ She thinks in disappointment. She lost her opportunity to talk with him in person and know something about him.

"I didn't expect you behave like that Buchou." Kiba says closing his book.

Rias sighs "I'm sorry Yuuto-san for my outburst, I get carried away." She stands up from her chair "That wait was a waste of time. I'm sorry I did wasted your patience."

Kiba smiles "It's okay Buchou, we'll have another chance to meet him."

Koneko did not have importance about Elliot although she wanted to meet him, but just because she want to make sure he's not a pervert.

Rias walks towards to the window glancing at the school grounds while the sun is setting down "I just hope Akeno can take good care of him, I don't know what kind of circumstances will be for him."

"Are you worried?" Kiba asks.

"A little." Rias says honestly "You know that some territories around belongs to the Fallen Angels. For some strange reason I feel they know about his existence and his power." She bites her thumb "Who knows what they are planning to do with him."

"Do you need I should go with them?" Kiba says about to stand up from the couch, offering his help for Rias and Akeno.

Rias shakes her head before turning at him "No, that's not necessary. Don't worry, she have things with Elliot under control, remember she is the Queen." She replies, before she returns to her desk and continuing her duties.

"I get it, Buchou." Kiba says, feeling a bit relaxed; But on his thoughts he wasn't convinced of leave Akeno alone, even though she's with Elliot who can even fight he just hope nothing bad could happen to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley...

"GAH!" Raynare crashes on the wall before she face plant on the ground "You... Bastards..." She growls in pain as she lifts her head up seeing three shadow figures. Two of them are men and one is a woman.

"Is this what you call yourself a fallen angel, Miss Raynare?" A man from the shadow who seem to be the leader says "You're nothing but a weakling just like your friends."

Behind of the individuals, the man with the violet trenchcoat, the gothic lolita girl and the purple dressed woman lies on the ground immobilized; All of their bodies were damaged and their clothes were covered with dirt.

They were all unconscious meaning they got a severe beating by the three strangers, they were overpowered by them. Raynare can't believe they could be more stronger she didn't expect.

"Just what do you guys want? Why did you attacked us just like that?!" She angrily ask before wincing in pain on her body.

The shadow figure took a step forward "We want you tell us about the human with the unknown power."

"W-What?" She babble "I-I don't know what are you talking about? We don't know about that human!"

She cries out in pain when the shadow figure steps her hand, almost breaking her fingers.

"Don't try to fool us, we know your Ojou-sama ordered you to watch over him but not killing him." The shadow replies "However _our_ boss thought otherwise and he wants us to kill him. But before we need to know what he looks like and you are the only ones who knows about him. So I ask you again, what do you know about the human? Otherwise you will not use your hand anymore." The shadow began to step more her hand.

She grimace feeling the bones cracking up "I rather die than disobey her orders!" She retorts "You don't know what she would do with you if she finds out about this!"

He chuckles "Are you gonna tell her about our plans?" The shadow figure kneels before gripping her hair and yanks her upwards to look at her face "You neither will know what are we gonna do with you and your friends." The man shadow threatens at her "Hmm, how about a deal, if you tell us about the human and when we kill him, we'll cover this up so she will not know about this. Sounds good?

But unexpectedly, Raynare spits blood on his face "I don't trust you after you did to me and my partners! I will not say anything to a traitors like you and your friends!"

The shadow man wipes the blood before sighing "I was trying to be nice with you but you leave me no choice." He lets her hair go before turning one of his partners "Bring the blue haired woman."

The another man nods, he approaches the woman before he drags her to his partner by pulling her hair. He pulls her up showing her hurt face to Raynare. The leader walks towards to the woman before he takes out his pocket knife.

Raynare gasps.

"You don't want to see your childhood friend dying if you don't tell us what we want?" A grin plasters on his face "I'll give you one more chance to think, or else you will see your friend with her throat open." He put his knife on his neck.

"P-Please, don't do this!"

"Or maybe I could take off one of her eyes. I think it would be better if I cut her tongue don't you think?."

Raynare's childhood friend began to whimper in fear.

"Please stop this! I tell you! I tell you! But leave her alone! Please!" She shouts in despair. She don't want to see her childhood friend or her partners dying in a horrible way, what kind of person would do like that anyway? She feels now dishonored for failing at her Ojou-sama, she's now afraid she will be responsible for fail her loyalty.

The leader smiles "Now you did a good choice, let her go." His partner release her hair as letting her fall on the ground on her knees.

"Now I'll ask you for the last time. Where we can find the human?"

* * *

After Akeno called Rias by her cellphone she can't help but laughing at her reaction. Rias was so angry that almost left Akeno deaf and Elliot startled with a jump at hearing her outburst. After the call Elliot asked her who was on the phone and gets surprise when Akeno told him it was Rias, he never knew the president of the Occult Research Club was the Princess of Kuoh Academy.

Now he found pretty interesting about her but he was not ready yet to talk with her due his nervousness since his first day at school.

Right now they walk down the streets from a few yards towards to the park to the same way at Elliot's home. Elliot tries to tell Akeno to let go of his arm she was still hugging, but she refuses saying she was enjoying like this and she will let go until they are at home. He sighs, he don't know what he should do about it, so he decided to let her what she wants, as long as she won't pressure him.

Akeno glares at Elliot, he's quiet and frowned but what he cannot hide on his pretense is the light blush on his cheeks. She smiles softly, he doesn't look shyly but, for being with the most beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy, he can't control himself. He tries to not look at her face but when she still glaring at him, he gets more nervous.

"Elliot-kun." Akeno speaks.

"Y-Yeah?" He turns his head at her, trying to contain his blush at glaring her violet eyes.

"About your friends you mentioned, I forgot to ask about their names. Can you tell me about them?" She says.

He smiles, he was prepared to answer her that question "My best friend is Terry, I met him in South Town, when I was a orphan he decided to take care of me. When I told him I wanted to learn to be a fighter I met his brother, Andy. He's quiet and sometimes stoic but he accepted to be my master; And their friend who is a Muay Thai champion is Joe. He's like Andy of being stoic but he exaggerate a little when he fights." He says, adding with a laugh.

He remembers his good times he had with them when he was a teenager. His training was very difficult since he had to do the workout to make his body athletic and flexible before they taught him how to fight, even in his free time he enjoyed watching them training each other showing their impressive abilities of the fight that he began to admire them.

They are his best friends that Elliot never had.

Akeno is impress Elliot could have those interesting people as his friends.

"So where are they now?" She asks.

"Terry's still in US in South Town, Andy and Joe are somewhere in Japan doing other things they have to do like training. Joe told me he will return after his training."

"You mean the one who shared his house with you?" Akeno inquires.

He nods "Yep. That's him."

Akeno smiles "They seem quite friendly since they took care with you and taught you how to fight. I would really like to meet your friends and know them better, Elliot-kun."

Elliot smiles at her "That would be a great idea Akeno-san, just wait until Joe returns and you will meet him, then I'll see how you can meet Terry and Andy while they are absent."

Akeno is happy, she found very interesting about him, she was very glad that his friend named Terry took care of him since he mentioned that his parents passed away in his childhood.

"Hey Akeno-san..." Elliot speaks "I think I already told you everything about me. So... I'd like to know a little more about you."

Akeno's eyes widen, her mouth gets instantly closed, she don't know what she's gonna tell him about her. It's becoming complicated for her, because there's something unusual about her. Rias said that no matter what Elliot asks, she must not say nothing about her... but Akeno understands he's referring about her childhood, but either way, she don't even want to talk about it.

Elliot watches Akeno looking down, showing her face full of worry and bad experiences, like she never showed before.

He stops walking forcing her to stop her tracks as well "Akeno-san?"

She snaps out before turning to Elliot, with his worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He says.

She found out that she was showing sadness on her face "Oh, I... I-I..."

Before Akeno could answer, she feels a disturbing presence. Elliot was confused in seconds before he also felt that someone is near. But that presence was elusive, it goes from one place to another, faster and confusing. But that comes near to Elliot and Akeno, like a bee. He looked around the street but it was all deserted around.

Akeno frowns. Suddenly, before knowing what's going on, she looks up only seeing a light spear approaching.

"Look out!" Akeno shouts.

Elliot looks at her one second before he sees what she's looking, he sees a light spear; He thought that thing was coming at Akeno. Acting quickly, he grabs Akeno with his arms and jumps out eluding the light spear, he lands on feet as he watches the light spear pierced on the ground before shattering in pieces.

He turn to Akeno with a slight blush for being on his arms "Are you okay Akeno-san?" He asks.

She nods "Y-yeah, thank you."

"Damn it! I missed!" A voice says from above.

They look up and saw three individuals on the skies, there was one man is wearing with unbuttoned dark suit without a tie, underneath of his suit his white shirt and black shoes. And his short dark hair well combed.

Another it was muscle, wearing a motorcycle jacket, dark blue jeans and dark brown boots. He was wearing a dark red bandana on his head. He has the appearance of being a rebel.

Lastly the woman wears with dark grey long sleeve shirt, black pants with her brown skirt and black boots. With her long dark blonde hair on her back.

All of them have black feather wings on their backs, and flying on the skies.

"You thought you could kill him with that attack easily? Man you are just being reckless." The man with the suit says to the muscle man.

The muscle man growls at him "Shut up! This time I won't miss!" A light spear appears on his hand and throws at Elliot and Akeno.

Elliot frowns at the attack, without letting go of Akeno he front flip his body eluding the light spear again. He lands on his feet safely as he watches the muscle man growling by his second fail.

The blonde haired woman chuckles "Seriously, your attack was totally numb, making it just a waste of energy. This human is not like the others we killed."

The man with a suit nods in agreement "Just our boss told us before. We had to be careful."

Elliot let go Akeno on feet before he turns around at them "Who are you people?" He asks in interrogation.

The man in the suit cross his arms "That's always a stupid question we always heard. But I will answer anyway." He replies "I'm Arturus." He points at the muscle man "This is my partner, Bravius." He points at the blonde haired woman "And she's Lilliane."

_'This is bad! They've known about Elliot's power and they come to kill him!'_ Akeno thinks in despair as she was taking her battle stance to defend.

"I don't know what is your problem, but I want to ask why are you attacking us!" Elliot says in anger.

Arturus smirks "We have also a question for you, human. Why are you with that devil?"

That caught Elliot off guard "Huh?"

Akeno's eyes widen._  
_

Bravius also smirks "We're talking about your girl."

Elliot turns his head at Akeno in shock and confusion. He don't understand what they're talking about, but that's impossible that such thing as 'the devils' could exist in this world.

"I don't know what you're talking about but she's not like that! You don't even know her!" He shouts, refusing what he heard.

Lilliane scoffs "Your can save your lies for the grave, human. You made a pact with her, so you must know what she's really."

"My friend is not a devil! I don't believe what are you saying!" Elliot retorts clenching his fists. Nobody can call that his friend is a devil.

Bravius laugh "She is your friend?!" He looks at Akeno "Didn't you told him the truth, sugar?"

Akeno did not answer, she was biting her lower lip as she tries to simulate that she don't know them.

Elliot was getting pissed, he points at the motorcycle man menacingly "Leave her alone or I'll break your face with my fists you punk!"

"Are you gonna fight with us?" Bravius smirks at him "Do you think you can beat me and my partners alone?"

"I don't care what are you or how you're flying with those wings." He raises his fists "But I will show you not to mess with me and my friend!"

Suddenly a hand pat on his shoulder, he turns his head by his shoulder at Akeno "Akeno-san?" He says, wondering why she interrupted the beginning of the fight.

She shows her serious look at him "I'll take care of them."

Elliot gets surprise, but in the bad sense. "WHAT!? Are you crazy?!"

She stands behind him "Let me crush them." Akeno insist, with a serious but slightly sad tone.

"But what are you thinking? I know you can fight, but the power of these guys is more that-"

"Elliot-kun... I'm sorry." The black haired says, cold but full of sadness, because she's going to reveal something about herself, beginning with a shining aura around her.

Then, Elliot cannot believe what he was watching now, two devil wings spreads out from Akeno's back.

His eyes and his jaw were open wide "A-Akeno-san..."

She slowly turn her head at him, showing her sad smile "I didn't mean to hide the truth about myself. I don't know what will you think about me after this, but I'm doing this because you are my friend, Elliot-kun." A tear rolls down on her cheek.

Akeno is sad for revealing her true self, in front of a really nice and compassionate friend. She didn't want tell and prove him that she is really a devil, but she was forced to do it because she is facing the enemy of her friend. She want to protect him, but now she feels in pain now that he knows the truth, maybe he's now afraid or confused at her, but Akeno now is trying to concentrate in her next match. All just for Elliot at all cost.

She turns her head at the three strangers "Those persons are looking for you, I'll distract them enough so you can escape." The sparks covers her hands "You don't have to worry about me, trust me."

She leaps and with her wings she fly towards to the strangers with the intention to attack them.

Arturus raises his eyebrow "She's gonna attack us? Well I guess we have to deal with that devil before finish our job." He says as he prepares a light spear on his hand.

Bravius grins as he cracks his knuckles "Alright! Let's have some fun with her!"

Lilliane grins as well "I don't see why not."

**(Persona 3 OST - Unavoidable Battle)**

Arturus throws the light spear at Akeno. She dodges the attack before with her hands throws her lighting bolts from her fingers at them.

They dodges the lighting bolts while Lilliane summons a light spear on her hand and Bravius summons two light spears on his two hands. Bravius trows the two spears at Akeno.

She summons the symbol before the light spears bounces on her shield, but she knew she saw Lilliane was above from her. She casts her spear downwards, Akeno acts quickly and dodges the attack; It just was a distract, she receives a kick on her stomach by Arturus.

She yelps in pain as she's thrown backwards before keeping her balance of flying.

"Face it, devil. We are three and you are only one. You don't have a chance against us." Arturus says smugly.

"I don't care!" She retorts before creating two lighting balls on her hands "I won't let you attack Elliot!" She casts the two spheres at them.

They fly up to elude the balls but when they was below of them, it explode creating a shock wave filled of lightning and fluttered the area. Arturus, Bravius and Lilliane suffer of being electrocuted and with minor damage.

Lilliane grits her teeth, recovering from the electrocution before staring at Akeno in disgust, she grabs her light spear and charges at her. She swings her spear but Akeno dodges before she rears her hand back, gathering the lightning on her hand. The raven haired strikes with the palm of her hand on Lilliane's torso, the impact electrocutes her before she generates a shock wave, sending her backwards.

Arturus and Bravius watched their partner crashing against a tree and falling into the hard concrete.

Bravius growls at the raven haired "That's it, no more playing around!" He charges at her.

Akeno summons three yellow symbols ahead and each one launches a blast of lighting at Bravius. He evades the lightning without slowing his speed, rears his fist back to prepare a blow before Akeno summons the red symbol, blocking the punch. She backs off before launching a blast of lighting out of her hand. Bravius swings his arm deflecting the lightning out of his way, it cause a little pain but he manage to deflect the attack.

Suddenly, Arturus is behind of Akeno. Knowing he plans to attack from behind, Akeno flew up dodging two light spears. She turn her head at the suit man, holding telepathically three remaining light spears, he throws the rest at her. She moves each side eluding two and launches a lighting bolt to the last spear disabling the attack.

Getting another feeling of being attack from behind, Akeno ducks dodging a blow from Bravius, she turns around and preparing the same technique she did on Lilliane, she strikes the blow on Bravius' stomach.

But... The attack didn't affect him.

She looks up in disbelief at Bravius, smirking at her.

"My body can resists to any attacks like yours, even tough you are attacking with your lightning my body can take that kind of attack." He said with a laugh.

He punches on her stomach, almost taking off her oxygen of her lungs, she gasp in pain as clutching her stomach before he grabs her by the collar and throws her like a ragdoll. Akeno hits into the ground, she struggles to get up despite the pain on her body.

Arturus summons multiple spear lights and cast them at her. She acts quickly and creates a sphere surrounding her, protecting against the barrage of light spears. After blocking, she vanishes her sphere before in one second she dodges a roundhouse kick from Lilliane, who recovered after Akeno's attack.

She backs off, dodging a axe kick before casting lightning bolts from her fingers, Lilliane moves her body to elude the lightning as she closes from her distance. The blond haired makes a jump into the air and throws a flying kick. Akeno crosses her arms to block the kick but by the force of the attack send her backwards and slides across the ground.

She jumps back avoiding of being crush by Bravius leaving a crater by stomp. Suddenly she turns around feeling another presence only receiving a kick on her face by Arturus as she is thrown backwards and hits against a wall, she slides her body to the ground as she stares at the three attackers, smirking at her.

She struggles to get up, not even thinking of giving up.

"Please miss, I don't have to kill a beautiful lady like you." Arturus says "How about this? You leave us to do our job and we are not gonna hurt you anymore."

"No." She grits her teeth as she stands up "I will not give Elliot to a scum like you! I swear if you laid a finger on him I'll make you ashes with my lightning!"

Artusus clicks his tongue "A devil protecting a human?" He laughs "After you revealed him that you are a devil? He must be scared of you right now so no matter what you do it will be for nothing."

"Hey, I'll take care of this devil. She deserves a payback for what she do to me." Lilliane speaks "You guys start to search on that boy."

Suddenly, she cast a lightning bolt out of her hand. Hitting Bravius on his left eye.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! MY EYE! MY FUCKING EYE!" He screams in agony as he gets on his knees, clutching his eye with his hands.

His partners gets shock at the scene before turning at Akeno, showing the frightening and threatening look on her face.

"I told you that you will not laid a finger on Elliot," She hisses menacingly "Or I will turn you into ashes!"

Lilliane growls at her "You bitch!" She charges.

Lilliane punches the wall when Akeno dodges, leaving a hole in it. Akeno jumps back into the air before creating a ball of lightning, increasing some of its size with her two hands. She cast the ball at Lilliane who tries to block the attack but unsuccessfully, the attack throws her like a ragdoll and falls into the ground, hard.

Akeno dodges a light spear from Arturus as he flies at her in great speed, she forms the two lightning balls on her hands and launches them at him, he dodges the two without difficulty before he launches a kick on her chest, then he uppercuts on her chin sending her up and then he finishes with an axe kick on her stomach as she falls to the hard concrete path, making a crater into the middle of path. She's now on the park, the same place she met Elliot.

(**Ost End**)

Arturus lands on the ground as he makes his way to the crater, watching the dust dissipating reveals Akeno lying on the ground, struggling to get up but her body wracks in pain which avoids her to still fighting.

"Fool, you just made me angry for stand in our way." He says with a frown before stopping his tracks, next to her. He summons a light spear on his hand "This is your end, devil. Say goodbye to your 'friend'."

_'Elliot... I'm sorry.' _Akeno closes her eyes to accept her fate.

"**SLASH KICK!**"

A foot wreathed in blue energy, kicks on Arturus' face, sending him flying backwards away from Akeno and falling to the ground.

Akeno opens her eyes before widening in shock when she sees the person who saved her, standing in front of her. That's right, it was Elliot.

He turn his head at her "Are you okay Akeno-san? Sorry for taking it so long, I've tried to follow you when you were flying and fighting with those bullies."

She sits up on her knees "What are you doing?!" Akeno yells "I told you to run away!"

He frowns "You think I would leave you alone like that?" He clenches his fists "I'll show them who's dealing with. They are gonna pay for what they've done to you." He said with a hint of angry on his voice.

She shadows her eyes "Why... Why are you doing this? After I told you what I am... Are you not afraid of me because I'm a...?"

She feels a pair of hands patting on her shoulders she lifts her head, seeing his brown eyes.

"Akeno-san... I don't care if you are truly a devil or not, you're still my friend. I confess that I never believe the existence of those devils or angels or anything like that, until you showed me those wings." He puts his hand on her cheek "But I'm not afraid of you Akeno-san, you are beautiful, kind and gentle; You are my friend and I'm happy for meet you."

Her widen eyes starts to tearing up, she began to feel the happiness lightning up on her heart. During the fight, she tried to fight whatever she could to protect him, but had a lot of pain inside making her pretty weak and deconcentrated, but that was until hearing Elliot nice words.

Slowly, she gives him a small smile, the tears beginning to roll down on her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around him giving him a heartfelt hug and burying his face into his chest. Elliot smiles as he ran his hand along her back.

The comfort scene was interrupt when they heard a groan. They turn seeing Arturus rubbing his face after receiveng the kick standing up in the middle of the path far away. Seconds later Bravius, in Arturus' left, and Lilliane, in his right, appears landing beside of their partner. Bravius was clutching his lost eye with his left hand as some blood came out, Lilliane has some damage on her body by Akeno's attack and her clothes were pretty messed up.

"You fucking stupid human!" Bravius growls "Why you would risk your pathetic life to protect a freaking devil?

"That doesn't matter Bravius." Arturus says "Just finish these fools once it for all."

"Don't you want to make him pay for kicking you?" Lilliane asks with her eyebrow raised.

He cross his arms "I'm not say I'm very pissed at his actions, I want to see what he's capable for a human, just don't get yourself killed."

Bravius shrugs "Whatever you want." He says before he covers his wound with his headband and prepares his light spear with his other hand.

Elliot frowns, seeing they are ready to attack, he turns to Akeno "Please, stay right there Akeno-san. I'll take care of this."

She gasp "But Elliot-kun!"

"You don't have to keep fighting, you're badly injured. Just let me finish those freaks."

"Ara. If I could stay better to help you." Akeno says, tired but happy.

"Don't worry Akeno-san, I'll be fine. I'll get you outta here after I finish with those punks." He stands up and turn around.

"Listen, be careful with that big guy over there, his body can resists any attacks but I think he's slow, the lady she's very agile on foot, but not good on the air, and the man suit... I think he's fast, be careful if he attacks you from behind." She mutters at him to let him know about their skills and defects so he could have the advantage against them.

The fighter smiles from under of his cap "Thanks for the detail." He walks towards to the three aggressors in five steps before stopping his tracks "So you guys came here just for me is that it? Well I'm here, and I will not run away." He cracks his knuckles "Let's get this over with."

"Hmph. I'm surprise you got guts, but I'm afraid this will be your last moment." Arturus says as his partners prepare their light spears.

Elliot chuckles "It's too soon to say that, the fun is about to begin." He takes his battle stance "Just shut your speeches and fight!"

(**Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth**)

Arturus frowns "Kill him."

Bravius and Lilliane charges at him as using their wings to increase their speed. Elliot ducks eluding the horizontal swing of the light spear from Lilliane and jumps into the air when Bravius throw his light spear but only he misses.

"Take this!" Elliot goes downward launching an axe kick at the motorcycle man but he blocks crossing his arms in 'x' pattern, the kick was incredibly strong but it didn't affect Bravius.

Bravius grabs his leg before spinning around without letting him go and throws him to Lilliane as she prepare to take a hit with her light spear, but Elliot was prepared for it coming, he backflips eluding the attack and launches a flying kick at her, she leans back eluding the kick as Elliot lands and slides on the ground.

He turn around before blocking a roundhouse kick from the blond haired woman with his arm but he stagger back by the force of the attack, he moves back eluding another roundhouse kick before he counterattacks with a technique.

"**ZAN-EI KEN**!"

Elliot with an incredible speed of a blink he hits the blond haired's stomach with his elbow.

She gasp exasperatedly as she stagger backwards and clutching her stomach, Elliot takes the chance to attack but he was interrupt when Bravius on the air throw two light spears at him, but he jumps back eluding.

Bravius lands next to her "You okay lady?" He asks without looking away from Elliot.

"Yeah. Guh, I can still breathing." She answers between her grunts "Dammit that boy really hits hard! And I thought this would be easy."

He grits his teeth "I don't think he could be a simple human, but he must die and we know it clearly."

She stands up "Shall we do our strategy?" She asks.

Bravius nods.

Elliot is getting impatient while he was still on his battle stance, he speaks "Hey, what are you standing and babbling about? Come over and fight!"

Bravius and Lilliane both irritated, charge at Elliot with their own light spears ready, running aside each other. Elliot began to dodge every attack but their attacks were very fast that the light spears almost cut any part of his skin or clothe, he don't have a chance to counterattack against two opponents who are attacking at the same time.

He jumps eluding a horizontal swing from the light spear as he do a backflip to step away from his opponents and counterattack.

"**POWER WAVE!**"

He launches a stream of power by punching the ground.

They fly up as the stream of power past them before charging at the human again. Lilliane sweep kicks to his legs but Elliot jumps to avoid it, but then he sees Bravius launching a flying kick at him, he crosses his arms to block just before he receiving the kick, the kick echoed almost throughout the park that Elliot almost feel his arms getting broken, the kick was so incredibly strong than his as he's thrown backwards and slides on the ground for several feet.

"Elliot-kun!" Akeno exclaims in concern as she tries to get up and help him, but she grimace when the pain on her body prevents her.

Grunting, Elliot struggles to get up as he clutches his left arm that hurts more than his right arm. He thinks they are not even humans judging by big man's immensely strong attack. He was getting difficulty he has to fight against these two.

Bravius and Lilliane smirks after they managed to take damage on that human, now unable to block. They fly towards him to do the same strategy to finish him.

Elliot is now incapable to use his arms to fight, he decides to use his unharmed legs. He plays now at defensive, waiting until Bravius and Lilliane next attack.

He dodges a diagonal kick from Lilliane, the first attacker. Lilliane keep fighting using legs with an incredible speed. Every try of Elliot to block is in vain, so he just can slightly jump backwards every kick. Suddenly Bravius is behind him before he rears his fist back preparing to launch an attack.

Elliot feel his presence from behind knowing he was about to attack, acting quickly he ducks on the ground as Bravius' fist past him about to hit his partner, Lilliane.

Her eyes widen before she blocks her face with her arms until Bravius' fist accidentally hits her, the impact sends her backwards for few feet but somehow she seem pretty undamaged comparing by Elliot's.

After learning his mistake, Bravius looks downwards to Elliot only seeing him preparing with another technique.

"**RISING TACKLE!**"

Elliot jumps upwards and kicks Bravius on his chin, right on his glass jaw, sending him flying into the air like a ragdoll and lands into the ground that explode outwards. Elliot lands on the ground before turning around, facing Lilliane with a scowl on her face.

"You brat! Why don't you just die?!" She shouts as she charges at him in rage.

Lilliane and Elliot began to attack each other with kicks, he was getting the advantage to do her same attacks thanks for some training from Joe Higashi, teaching him the art of the Muay Thai.

Elliot do a round house kick to her head but she ducks eluding it and when he turns around by missing the kick she punches him on his stomach, he stagger backwards before seeing her doing a back kick, acting quickly he grabs her foot but the attack push him back but he tries to not loose the grip as his feet slides on the ground.

He grimaces when he feels his damaged arms trembling with pain for blocking the kick. He grab her leg and he was about to elbowing but Lilliane jumps and launch a kick with another leg, but Elliot manages to dodge leaning his head back. The high-heeled boot almost hits on his cheek.

He gets his opportunity to grab her other leg, without letting go the other, then he spins her around and throws her towards to a tree.

Her back hits against the trunk before falling into the bushes.

Panting, Elliot tries to recover a few of his energies, faster as he can, before massaging his both arms trying to ease the pain and preparing himself to use them again. Suddenly the blond haired stands up from the bushes and with blood boiled runs directly to Elliot.

"This game is over!" She shouts as she was getting close to Elliot at foot.

Elliot wait for the specific moment until Lilliane gets close enough to try a desperate strategy and finish her right now.

Lilliane launches desperately punches and kicks intending to break his bones but Elliot was concentrate enough to elude them, she launches a quick jab on his face but he dodges quickly before grabbing her arm and elbows her stomach with enough force, ignoring the ache of his arms. Then he uppercuts on her jaw, stunning her as she stumbles backwards.

Now getting the moment he charges at her and prepares a technique that Joe Higashi taught him.

"**TIGER KICK!"**

His knee wreathe with blue flame and knees her on her stomach, as some spit came out of her mouth; She is thrown backwards through the air before bouncing multiple times on the ground until crashing against the trees of the park, destroying some of them.

(**Ost End**)

Elliot pants as his is sweat covered in his face but grinning for his victory, although it was a tough battle for him. He looks at Bravius, lying on the ground knocked out by the Rising Tackle, then he turns again at the unconscious blond haired woman leaning against a trunk of a tree.

Meanwhile, a still injured Akeno who had time to hide behind a tree, was completely in shock after watching the fight, by the fact that Elliot manage to defeat two fallen angels despite he is human. His skills are so unpredictable, just how many techniques he can do? Akeno couldn't help but smiling at him, she thinks she would give him a "reward" for winning the fight. Needless to say what kind of reward is thinking Akeno for Elliot.

_'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap'_

Elliot turn around seeing Arturus clapping.

"Impressive, absolutely impressive. I never seen a simple human could defeat my two allies with that kind of your skills." Arturus says.

"You know, you should be with your teammates and helping them instead of doing nothing." Elliot answers with his frown.

"I didn't wanted to steal their fun, but I decided to watch the fight because I wanted to see your 'power' you posses." He replies.

"Power?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Don't act like you don't know." Arturus retorts "No human can have a power like yours and can defeat my partners."

"Oh yeah? Well they deserve it for underestimate the will of one of my kind." Elliot retorts pointing at Bravius and Lilliane "Now I got a question for you, just who are you? Are you some kind of... Angel?"

Arturus chuckles "Please, I'm not like one of those weak dogs who work for "God" anymore, I was expelled from the Heaven and I'm what the Devils and Angels call me, a Fallen Angel."

Elliot raises his eyebrow "A Fallen Angel?" He shakes his head "Well, that doesn't matter for me. But I suggest you take your friends and leave, because I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Arturus stays silent for a moment before chuckling "Brave words, but such fool words. I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm still focusing in my main objective. I admit that your abilities are impressive but I'm afraid it does not compare with mine." He began to undress his dark suit, revealing his white sleeve shirt " You still got energies left?" He says "Because I have much to spare."

Elliot rolls his shoulders before taking his usual fighting stance. He still feeling some pain in his arms but he has to endure with it and keep concentrate to fight.

Arturus grins, he prepares himself too as he cracks his knuckles.

Both fighters are keeping an eye each other, while circling slowly, paying attention who's gonna make the first move. Suddenly, Elliot charges directly at the Fallen Angel before launching a kick, but in just a blink he sides steps, avoiding easily the kick. Elliot attacks again giving him a punch but Arturus do the same taking a step back. Then Elliot attacks repeatedly with punches and kicks but Arturus dodges every blow with incredibly speed.

"What's wrong? I thought you still got energies but you are doing slowly." He sneer without stopping of dodge.

Elliot was getting pissed at hearing his scoff, he was trying to hit him as fast as he could but Arturus' speed was on top what he never expected.

He thinks he should try to hit him with the Burn Knuckle, he rears his fist as the blue flame engulfs on it.

"**BURN KNUCKLE!**"

But as his fist was about to hit Arturus' face, the fallen angel dodges and grabs his arm with his hand, Elliot gasp in disbelief.

"Too slow." Arturus muttered.

The fallen angel grabs his shoulder with his other hand before he knees Elliot on his stomach; Elliot gasps out in pain, the blow was so hard that he could feel his ribs getting broken, it's not like Bravius' attacks, it's way more stronger than him.

After giving damage at the fighter, Arturus grabs his head and gives him another knee hit, Elliot stumbles back stunned before Arturus kicks him on his chest sending him backwards.

Elliot gets drag against the ground before crashing against a tree. He grunts in pain before spiting the blood out of his mouth. He watch Arturus walking towards him.

He struggles to get up, leaning his back against the tree's trunk.

"Is that all you can do against me? Don't tell me you are tired already." Arturus keeps scoffing at him.

Elliot growls in response. He don't say anything to answer Arturus, except this: Angry and pissed, runs directly to Arturus, screaming with a fist prepared. Arturus, confindent and smiling, was still walking to him and prepare one of his fist to counter attack, but suddenly, Elliot jumps higher over him until he reaches behind his rival.

He tries with a roundhouse kick in the air, but Arturus just block with his right arm. Elliot lands easily and tries again with a sweep kick but Arturus dodges with a jump and counterattacks with his own kick.

Preparing for the impact, Elliot crosses his arms in 'x' pattern to block it. But when Arturus kicks his arms, his most damaged arm got broken by the kick, even his bones. He just receives a great amount of pain he never feel before, most different than his previous fights.

He cries out in pain before he was push back again and crashing into the side of the fountain.

Akeno watch the scene in shock and fear while covering her mouth with her hands, she was thinking to helping him but unfortunately she was getting long to heal herself and her stamina is low to cast her lightning. It's impossible that Fallen Angel are defeating Elliot so easily, unless... He's not like when he fight with her, a much less like his two partners. He was keeping his true power all the time.

Elliot leans against the side of the fountain, holding his right arm which is now useless to keep fighting, there was some blood on his lips and the pain overtakes all of his body. He wants to still standing against that guy but he was now defenseless

"Let me ask you, human. Did you really thought you could defeat me just like my partners?" Arturus says as he walks towards him.

He stops at middle distance from Elliot.

"You are very wrong, a true fallen angel cannot get their intentions interrupted just by a human and cannot be defeated by just a simple one of your kind, no matter what power you have. I'm much more than you think..."

He shows two more black feather wings flipping out on his back "This, is shows how I am stronger than you are!"

Akeno gasp in disbelief, when a fallen angel has four or more wings that could mark he's powerful than the other two fallen angels she fought. But now she was getting panicked because Elliot is now in serious trouble, with those injuries he can't still fight against Arturus.

"And now..." He summon a light spear on his hand "Time to erase from your existence."

But suddenly, Akeno jumps out from the bushes and lands right in front of her enemy with her arms extended to protect Elliot.

"A-Akeno-san?!" Elliot exclaims, not believing Akeno is about to sacrifice her life to save him.

"Hm?" Arturus raises his eyebrow "You again? Why don't you just run away for your life and leaving this worthless human to die?" He says.

"HE'S NOT A WORTHLESS HUMAN YOU SCUM! He's name is Elliot and he's my friend!" She shouts in rage "If you want to kill him you have to kill me first!"

Elliot gets shock at hearing her statement "Akeno-san, what the freaking hell are you doing?!" He yells before grunting in pain for his arm "Don't act like a goddamn hero! You have to run!"

"Elliot-kun... You are my best friend I've had... I don't want to feel responsibility for your death." She turns at him with her sad smile but with a strong determination "I want to protect you with my life. If I die, I want to let you know I'm glad I met you."

Elliot stays speechless. He still not believe what she's trying to do. He just watch it, he's too injured and tired to answer.

It was unfortunately for Akeno, she don't have enough energy to summon a shield to protect and nor she have possibilities to defeat Arturus, but that wasn't matter for her. She has at least a bit of her power left. Lightning bolts came out from her hands, she has a bit of energy left just in case.

Meanwhile, Arturus chuckles "Let's see, kill you and your demon girl with a same spear? I don't think this could be a bad idea seeing you suffer how she dies in front of you." He says to Elliot before he throws his light spear at her.

Akeno is preparing to face her imminent death.

But unexpectedly someone push out of the way and falls to the ground before she hears the sound of human flesh pierced by a spear and a voice of pain, she lifts her head up and sees in horror what just happened.

Elliot was the one who pushed her, receiving the spear instead of her.

"ELLIOT-KUN!"

Elliot has the stomach trespassed by the spear, an immense hurt in all his body and pukes high mounts of blood from his mouth. He was about to fall but a poor sad Akeno comes to him, catching him on her the arms.

Why?! Why did you do this?!" Akeno yells in angry but also in the verge of her tears. "Why did you want to sacrifice your life just for me!? Elliot-kun, idiot!"

Elliot grunts before answering with his forced smile "I'm sorry..." He tries to talk but he coughs blood, accidentally staining her uniform "I haven't any choice... I couldn't be able to... Live without you... Let die a friend who sacrifices just for me... That wouldn't make me... apologize with myself."

"But... Elliot-kun... I don't want to live if you're not with me! There's a lot of things I wanted we could do together, as friends..." Her tears rolls down on her cheeks and began to hiccup about to cry.

He shows a small smile despite the blood on his lips, he puts his bloody hand on her cheek "I wish if I could still alive... We could do... So many things you said... You are more special than being my friend... Akeno-san... I'm sorry... This didn't go out like I thought."

Arturus was a little surprising, he never thought that human with his energies he left has the intend to sacrifice his life instead of her despite she's a devil. But either way he's satisfied now that human is dying. He also enjoys how Akeno is horrified from the inside by seeing his friend suffering.

"Elliot, don't die!" Akeno cries "My friends will come and we'll help you! But please don't die!"

"Akeno-san..." He murmurs, deciding to tell his last words "Tell Terry, Andy and Joe... I thank them for changing my life... And tell them everything I've done for protecting you..." He smiles weakly at her "I'm sorry for being so reckless... But I never let a beautiful girl die in front of me..." He chuckles before grunting in pain.

"Elliot... I beg you... Don't die..." Her tears began to drip on his face.

"Don't cry... You have to be happy... I hate seeing you cry..." He breaths slowly, feeling his heart stopping of beating "Akeno-san… Don't... " He close his eyes, leaving a last breath.

Suddenly, the light spear disappears from his stomach as more blood splatters out from his wound before it disappears. Arturus smirking made this by moving his hand. Elliot, instantly, after some abrupt movements in all his body, stops moving… or breathing.

He's gone.

Akeno's eyes are widen and frozen, still soaking in tears and her mouth was slightly open. She hung her head, where part of her face was impossible to see.

The sky was getting dark, blocking the light of the moon.

Arturus is now satisfied and smiling for fulfill their job. He would kill Akeno but he thinks it's better to let her live with suffering and misery. He leaves the place walking, leaving Akeno with just what remains of Elliot. The fallen angel hasn't anything more to do, just take his two fallen comrades with him.

_'ZAP'_

A lightning bolt came directly to Arturus. He blocked at time, but received some damage in the arm.

"W-What the...?"

He sees Akeno, standing up with her right hand raised as she carries the lifeless body of Elliot with her other arm. Her eyes were still shadowed, her expression turns darker that the fallen angel can't help but getting nervous, he don't know that he just angered at the Priestess of Thunder.

The clouds becomes too much darker before the thunders and lightnings sounds all over the sky.

"I'll never forgive you..." Akeno mutters but with a hint of threatening on her tone "I will never forgive you...". That were her only words directly to Arturus. She just has the heart broken for that atrocity, so her only response is a highly expansive lightning storm.

Two thunders fall down directly at the fallen angel, he jumps back quickly before flying with his wings, when the thunders hit the ground it causes great explosion and erupting great amount of smoke, even the earth began to tremble for the impact.

Arturus is perplexed, how is this possible she recovered her energies all of a sudden to gain a devastating power like that?

Akeno did not stop attacking, she keeps sending thunders at him with intend to make him suffer just like he did to her. Arturus was getting desperate as he don't stop to elude, some of the thunders almost hits him that he almost feels the electric shocks on his body.

He attempts to attack her by trowing a light spear at her, but as the light spear was in inches of her, her body engulfs with some kind of lightning aura and manages to deflect the light spear, leaving him stunned.

"I-Impossible!" He shouts in disbelief.

There's not chances he could keep fighting against the wrath of Akeno, the only thing he left to do is escaping. While he stills eluding the thunders, he grabs the unconscious Bravius and Lilliane, carrying them by under of his arms, which by the way Bravius is heavier than Lilliane. He flies away from the park.

Akeno was still standing as she watches the fallen angels getting away, the storm is calming down and stops of sending thunders after destroying the major part of the park, including part of the fountain. The clouds uncovers the moon and the sky becomes clearly becoming the quiet night, but for Akeno it was a tragic night.

Akeno is not better after she intimidated one of the higher fallen angels, she involved one of her friends who was a threat for the enemy of the devils just because his power within, she never thought something like this would happen to him, her friends neither. She tried so hard to protect him to allow him to continue living as a human, but she did it for nothing.

She feels humiliated and useless after her failing her attempt to protect him.

Her coldly sad head stares at his deceased friend, before sitting up on her knees.

"Elliot-kun..." She murmurs with her lips quivering and unleashing her nonstop tears "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She was now in limit, she hugs her deceased friend before bursting into tears as her cries echoes the destroyed park.

Suddenly a red bright circle appears on the ground as the circle glows before erupting a flash light through the park. When the light fades reveals the crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory; The nice looking boy, Kiba Yuuto; And the grey haired petite girl, Koneko Toujou. They look around in shock the park was destroyed like it happen some kind of natural disaster.

They sees Akeno, wounded and holding a body on her arms.

"Akeno!" "Akeno-senpai!" Her friends cries out as they runs towards Akeno.

Rias kneels alongside of her friend before putting her delicacy hands on her shoulder "Akeno! Are you okay?!" She exclaims in concern trying to look on her face.

"B-Buchou..." She turns at her, showing her teary violet eyes.

"Akeno, we're sorry for the delay! We sensed you are in danger but it was difficult to locate where were you in that moment. Only with the sense of Elliot's power we could find you in the park." She says trying to reason with her why they take so long to save them. She looks at the lifeless body of a young caped boy before she sees a wound on his stomach.

Her eyes widened "Akeno... Is he..."

"Yes..." Akeno answers with pain "He's Elliot... He's dead."

Everyone gasps.

"Who did this?! The Fallen Angels did this?!" Rias asks with anger and sadness by seeing her friend traumatized.

She nodded slowly "They were strong... I tried to protect him, even thought he found out I'm a devil... But I didn't make it... I was about to get kill before he save me... And... And..." She can't tell anymore, she was still crying, believing it was all her fault.

Rias hugs her friend, ignoring the blood staining on her clothes as she strokes her ravanette hair to comfort her before Akeno let it go. Kiba and Koneko watch the scene with complete sadness, it's the first time they see Akeno crying for losing someone who was a very good friend to her, they're also angry the fallen angels are responsible.

Rias broke the hug before cleaning her tears off with her thumbs "He sacrificed his life to save you, right?" She deduces, turning her head at the dead Elliot.

Akeno nods.

Rias takes the cap off to watch his younger face before caressing his cheek and his black ponytailed hair, she couldn't help but feeling sad too. A young man who became Akeno's friend and the only one who makes her happy is dead. She should have sent Kiba or Koneko to watch them and everything wouldn't happen like this. She will never forgive the culprits they made Akeno witnessing the death of a person she really cares.

"Akeno..." Rias speaks at her "There's one thing I can do for helping him. You know I can resurrect him, using one of my Evil Pieces for it, but we know what's the price."

Akeno slightly stares at her with wide eyes, but knows what Rias talking about. She knows the devils can revive humans after the death, using an evil piece, an artifact with the shape of a chess piece made by the demons, but there's a high cost and Akeno truly knows, they will not resurrect as humans again.

"Akeno. I can do it if you want. You'll stay with him all the time you want, go to the academy with you, everything else, but you know he'll stay under my orders. Are you really sure you want this for him?" Rias asks wanting to know if Akeno really wants to revive Elliot.

Akeno was silent for a moment before answering "Buchou... I accept." Akeno answers "I always know how consist that. I don't know how Elliot-kun would react when he gets back to life. But I remember he told me."

_"Akeno-san... I don't care if you are truly a devil or not, you're still my friend."_ That's his words said to her. Rias gets surprised at hearing the words but she was happy he never abandoned her friend even thought he learned she's a devil.

"So..." Akeno, surprisingly has a little smile on her face "I wanna see his face when he gets scared and surprised for that."

Rias smiles "Very well." She takes out a red chess piece of "Pawn" from her pocket "Before we begin, what was his last name?"

"Oh, it's Davidson." She replies.

Rias nods, she stands up to initiate ceremony, the crimson aura engulf around her body.

"I order, in the name Rias Gremory. You. Elliot Davidson, I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted!"

The red chess piece began to float and glow before slowly moves downwards and getting inside of Elliot's body. Rias sighs as her aura dissipates from her body.

"It's done." Rias says "But he needs to be healed from his wounds, we don't want to loose him again." She turns at Akeno "Do you know where he lives?"

Akeno nods.

"Good, I come with you to his house." She turns at Kiba and Koneko "The rest of you have clean the mess, nobody should see this disaster."

They nods understanding her order.

Rias and Akeno, still holding Elliot by her arms, stand each other before Rias prepares the red circle.

"Buchou... Thank you... For everything." Akeno smiles.

Rias smiles softly at her friend "Just take care of him better next time."

They step on the middle of the circle before it starts to glow brighter before the light flashes, in that, Akeno, Rias and Elliot were vanished along with the circle, leavin Kiba and Koneko alone.

"Well, at least tomorrow when he wakes up we finally meet him." Kiba says.

"Hai..." Koneko murmurs.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Elliot grunts before his eyes slowly crack open, only watching a familiar ceiling. He push himself in sitting position before looking around where he was, he was in his own room in slightly confuse expression, wait... He wasn't suppose to be death? Or it was just a dream? No, it can't be a dream, it's impossible. He felt his death coming, he felt the pain, all of it was real, then why is he on his bedroom now? More importantly, what happened to Akeno?

Then his doubts were interrupt when he realizes something unusual, he was naked, his upper body was expose and he feels he don't wear a pants. What the hell happened to him?

And further, he notices two giant lumps under his blankest, the lumps were moving and breathing, he uncovers the sheets in a swift before his eyes and his mouth wide open.

He founds two beautiful girls, he suddenly realizes they're Rias and Akeno, sleeping. But then he also founds the most shocking thing by the reason of his expression.

They were naked.

In conclusion, Rias and Akeno were sleeping on his own bed, butt naked.

Elliot remains speechless for a moment... Before he jumps out of his bed and scream.

"HOLY SHRIMP!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_N/A: Done! Wow! This chapter was the most longest than the previous! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking long to update, I was playing Payday 2 and Batman Arkham Origins (Awesome games by the way), I had some difficulties of writing, but I will continue this story but first I have to take a little rest._

_And I apologize if my grammar is bad but like I said in the previous chapter, if anyone wants to help me to beta my story please let me know._

_So thank you for supporting my story, that gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing, and for that I would like to answer the reviewers._

_Dark Vizard447: You will see..._

_Argorok: Thank you._

_Slattern: Thank you._

_The Tell-Tale Man: Thank you very much, I will keep going this story no matter what._

_Don't forget to review/Follow/Favorite._

_See you guys later in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil Fighter

**_N/A: Hello my fellow readers! Today is a great day to bring you a new chapter of The Devil Fighter. I really apologize for the delay but I was really busy working with my other fanfics, it's hard to update my stories by next month, I wish I could do that by weeks but unfortunately I had to much trouble with the time, or worst, for the Writers Block. _**

**_It's hard to say but I had such a hard time working with the grammar, the spelling, the logic, the ideas, everything! Being a writer is difficult, but that doesn't stop me to keep writing fanfics for all of you, to show my ability of the imagination and the plot develop. _**

**_And I know some of you are starting to missing my fanfic, but hey, it's here now, I didn't cancel it, so it's still alive :D. Well, hope you enjoy it. _  
**

**_FrancisVamp0822_**

**_Disclamer: I don't own HDxD and King of Fighters._**

* * *

**Intro: (A Hero's Come Back - Nobodyknows)**

**Chapter 3: The Devil Fighter.**

"HOLY SHRIMP!" Elliot jumps out of his bed before falling to the ground, hitting the back of his head against the wooden surface with a loud thunk.

Moments ago, Elliot have waked up from his bed in total confusion, he just remembered he sacrificed his life to protect his friend and it was impossible to consider that everything was just a dream. When he was wondering how he was still alive and how did he get on his own room, his doubts were interrupted when he found two beautiful girls were sleeping on his bed. Naked. That's the reason by his reaction.

Elliot grunt pain by the blow on the back of his head as he clutch with his hands, and before he sits up in the ground, then his eyes widened when he's watching the exposing back and the fleshy and rounded butt from Akeno.

His face began to turn red as a tomato and the steam pours out of his ears like it comes from the chimney of a train, even his 'little friend' gets awake by seeing the physical beauty of a woman. His thoughts that they're telling he should look away was ignored because Elliot just saw his new friend without clothes, and that image is keeping it on his memory for a long time on his life.

Suddenly Rias stirs from the sleep when she head the noises before cracking her eyes open, then she sits on her knees on the mattress and rubs her eyes with her hand before yawning, and stretching her arms, not even thinking of covering her breasts and her light pinked nipples.

She stares at Elliot with his face all red with panic and embarrassment expression.

She smiles at him "Good morning, Elliot."

He snaps out when Rias talked to him "O-Oh! G-Good morning, Rias-senpai!" He stammers before he realizes that he was still naked and Rias was watching his nude body, he yelp before he grabbed the blanket of his bed and covers his entire body "I-I can explain this! W-well I don't know how could this happened but…" He also forgot he was watching her naked body, he looks away quickly with a blush "I-I wasn't looking at your breast! Aw crap! Sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

Rias blinks before bursting out giggling, he was really acting funny when he tries to explain that he's not pervert "You don't have to worry. You can watch me whatever you want."

"W-what?!" His blush become much darker "P-please put something on! And where's my clothes?"

She points her index finger at the folded clothes in front of the closet where there was his uniform he shift his body in fluid motion to pick his boxers and pants before putting them on quickly.

While he was putting his clothes on, Rias just had a clearly view to his broad and defined shoulders, his body is thin but despite that he was perfectly athletic, his has his back pretty well-built like he did workouts for years, and despite that his legs are skinny they're also well toned.

She is impress that a former human could have a perfect body, it's very compared to Kiba and the majority of the boys that they could not have such a perfect definition, she is wondering how did he managed to gain those muscles during his training even though he's young.

She's expects he could turn around to see his torso, imagining how toned his chest is, but he just put his shirt on blocking the view of his exposed body, disappointing her a little for losing her chance to see the front of his body. At least she was able to see part of the stomach area until Elliot put the T-shirt, but that wasn't enough for the crimson-haired girl's curiosity.

She climbs out of the bed and walks towards to her clothes folded on the ground "Can you do me a favor Elliot and wake Akeno please?" Rias says with kindness, as she grabs her panties and put it on.

Elliot blinks before he nods, he walk towards to the sleepy beauty as he move gently her shoulder "Hey Akeno-san, wake up."

Akeno whimper before she opens her eyes, she moves her head and stares at his face.

He smiles at her "Are you okay? Have you- WOAH!" Akeno suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting his face against her buxom body.

"ELLIOT-KUN! YOU ARE OKAY! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!" She cries with happiness without letting him go. Elliot began to muffling on her breasts and swings his arms around, he was losing his breathing.

"Akeno, I think you should stop doing that or you'll choke him to death." Rias says giggling as she's putting her bra on.

"Ara?" Akeno blinks before she sees her friend about to pass out; she let him go quickly as he wheezed, trying to recover his breath.

"Sorry Elliot-kun. I get carried away." She apologizes with her usual smile as she sits on the border of the bed.

"I-It's fine, don't worry." He replies before he raises his head looking at her naked figure, he quickly turn around hiding the embarrassment look of his face.

"What's wrong?" Akeno asks, titling her head in cute manner.

"I… I can still see you naked." He says honestly before gulping.

She blinks before she covers her mouth and giggles "Ara ara, don't be ashamed Elliot, you can also look at me what you want." She replies sweetly at him.

His face began to sweat. He always respects the female's privacy but how is possible two girls allows him to watch him naked without any kind of problem? The other girl he met before Akeno and Rias told him to not peek while she was changing or she would round house kick to his nose. Of course he would never do that but how come that Akeno and Rias won't mind?

His doubts are interrupt when Rias speaks.

"I'm sure you have a lot of question after what happened to you yesterday." She says.

"What happened to me?" He trailed off before the memory appeared on his mind "Wait, you mean…"

"Yes Elliot…" Akeno walks towards him before touching his cheek with her hand "You sacrificed my life to save me…" She says with a little of sadness trying to forget that tragic event.

His eyes widen before he realizes it's true, he looks at the ground with his eyes narrowed "I remember… I remember how the spear pierced me on my stomach… How I lost my blood... I felt my death. But…" He turns at the crimson haired "How is possible I'm still alive?"

"You **_were_ **dead Elliot." Rias says as she's wearing her uniform.

He's taken aback at her answer "What?"

"When I arrived on the park I saw you were dead, and Akeno was carrying you on her arms and crying." Rias replied with her solemn look "She told me what happened, I decided to bring you back to life after I learn your courage."

"You did? But how?" He asks in surprise.

"She used the power of the 'Resurrection', Elliot." Akeno says now putting her clothes on "After she revived you we took you to your house to heal your wounds with our magic all night."

He's is now amaze they can posses magic, of course he met some people with amazing powers, even with magic, but he never thought the devils can have magic powers as well "Wow… But wait… Do you mind if I ask why were you naked on my bed?"

Rias says as she button her shirt "Like she told you, we had to heal your wounds, hugging you naked."

"WHAT?!" He shouts in shock, he was suffering a heart attack thinking what they did to him while he was unconscious.

They giggle at his reaction "You don't have to worry about, we are still virgins." Rias replies.

He sighs in relief feeling now relaxed. For the moment he was about to get crazy.

"By the way, ever since I saw you at school I didn't get a chance to tell you my name." Rias finished of getting dress as she turns at him with a smile "My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil."

"A devil?" Elliot asks surprised "Wait... You are like Akeno?"

She nods "That's right, but I guess you got no problem with that right?" Rias inquires with her arms crossed.

"Well not at all, she is my friend after all." He says smiling at Akeno who smiles sweetly at him for his answer.

Rias smiles at hearing his honesty "I'm glad you got different thoughts about this circumstance, but there's more important things I have explain to you right now. But first we have to get ready for school or we'll be late."

He nods his head in understanding, Rias was about to walk out of his room but Elliot calls her "Hey Rias."

"Yes?" She turns at him.

He was silent for a moment before he speaks "I just want to say... I want to thank you for bring me back to life, I don't even want to wonder how Akeno could live after my death by those guys, but you did a great favor to her to make her happy again." He finished with a bow with his head.

Rias blinks in surprise, she never expected he would thank her with such words that makes him look like a honorable person.

Rias shows him a small smile on her face "You don't need to thank me Elliot, it was my intention to bring you back after all. I didn't want to leave my friend very sad without you. Besides, I was very interested since Akeno told me everything about you."

"Really?" He asks "Well... Thank you."

"Well, I'm going downstairs and wait until you're ready to go, don't take too long." Rias opens the door before she walks out the room and close the door leaving Akeno and Elliot alone.

"Elliot-kun..." Akeno speaks in low tone.

He turns his head at Akeno, now dressed with her school uniform and her hair tied in ponytail. However, her eyes are shadowed.

"Yes Akeno-" He trails off when she slaps at him, stunning him by the sudden action as his cheek began to burn. Then after the slap, Akeno wrap her arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest. His shirt was getting wet a little by her tears she was letting out.

"You idiot! I thought I lost you forever, you don't have any idea how much I cried for you?" Akeno whimper, raising her voice as she clench his shirt with her hands "Why did you do that to me?! Why?!"

He was taken aback as he touches his burned cheek, his expression turn into guiltiness. His only intention was protect her, but he didn't mean to make her suffer emotionally after his death. She would continue her life looking for vengeance or anything worse for her. Even thought they only just met two days ago they were having a good friendship and trying to get know each other.

That makes him feel responsible for make Akeno suffer unintentionally. In hindsight, he hate make a beautiful woman like Akeno cry for his recklessness or mistakes.

He bits his lower lip before he hugs her and rubs her back "I'm really sorry Akeno, I was too reckless for make that stupid decision. But I didn't want just stand there to get you killed. But you are totally right, I shouldn't do that to make you sad."

Akeno raised her head, glaring with her piercing violet eyes at him "Elliot-kun, promise me you won't do that again, ever."

He gets silent for a moment before he nods with his head "Yes, Akeno-san. I swear."

"I hope you will because...", She continues, before she shows her hand in sparks and shows for the first time her frown, but with her creepy smile as well "I want to let you know that I don't like anyone would lie to me, and if you do that, I have to punish you severely... Ufufufu."

Elliot gets chill on his spine at hearing her scary laugh "N-No I'm not lying to you! I'll never break that promise!" He holds up his hands in panic way.

Her creepy smile turn into friendly before her sparks disappears from her hand "Good boy," Then she kiss hims on his cheek "Now we better go downstairs, Buchou is waiting for us." She walked out from the door.

Elliot was dumbfounded when he just got a second kiss from Akeno, but then he snaps out and as he proceeds to wear his Kuoh Academy uniform, then he went downstairs to the living room where Rias and Akeno was sitting on the couch and waiting for him.

"Oh there you are." She stands from the couch as she walks towards him, holding a bento box on her hand "I took time to make the lunches for you and Akeno." She hands to him.

"Oh, thank you very much, Rias-Senpai." Elliot says with his smile.

"My pleasure," Rias smiles "Now let's get going then."

Akeno and Elliot nod as they walk out of Elliot's house and makes their way to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

It's a beautiful morning in Kuoh Academy, the cleared sky let the sun shining the ambient and the wind refreshing the weather, with some birds flying across the blue skies and sings as some others returned their nest from the trees.

Elliot was walking along with Rias and Akeno in the right and left respectively. Akeno, of course, was hugging his arm all along as she was smiling happily with her dreamily eyes closed.

When the three enter now the school by the main gate, the almost all of the students who were in their way to their classrooms spot them with their mouths open and in total shock. Two of the most notorious idols of Kuoh Academy with the foreigner new student? And besides, Akeno is hugging his arm? How could this impossible thing happen just like that?!

The boys glare at the foreign in threatening manner, they are getting suspicious how Elliot could have the luck to be with two young beautiful ladies just by sudden, they think ridiculous things as he must did something wrongful to force those poor ladies to do what he says. But they are nothing more than exaggerating by their jealousy to the lucky Elliot. The girls are squealing not believing what they're seeing, some others were crying for losing their chance to be with him thinking he just earned the hearts of the young idols.

Elliot is the only one who is getting uncomfortable for being watched by the entire school, but for Akeno and Rias they don't seem to be bother.

They just continue their way and ignoring the glares before entering by the huge glass door. The academy's main hall is quite broad with ceramic floor dark brown and blue walls, the sunlight from the outside illuminates the building, there was the school wall where the students can post pamphlets about the different available clubs, and news about the classrooms and next events and academy festivals.

Rias stops her tracks and turns around facing Elliot.

"It was nice walking with you around Elliot, but now the classes are about to begin and we have to go to our own classrooms. I'll send someone from the Occult Research Club to look for you and guide you where we join. I'll see you after school."

Elliot nods with his head.

She turns at her friend who was still holding on his arm "Come on, Akeno. Let's go to our class." She says with little impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." Akeno let go of his arm as she follows Rias to her class, but before she turns around with her arms crossed on her back and winks at him "See you later Elliot-kun." Then she walks away, leaving him alone in the middle of the main hall.

Elliot blinks before he smiles because she was really acting cute at him, but then he feels the disturbance before he looks around seeing every male and female student staring at him.

He grunts "This will be a painful day..."

* * *

Akeno and Rias walks upstairs, reaching to the second floor before continuing their way through the hallway.

"I see you got yourself a new member, Rias." A familiar female voice says.

They stops their tracks before turning to a young woman leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed, she is around the same age as Rias, with black haired styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears her Kuoh Academy uniform and a pair of oval, purple framed glasses.

"Good day, Sona." Rias smiles

"Good morning, President." Akeno smiles as well.

Sona turns downwards from the second floor balcony at the foreigner, making his way to his class while he keeps ignoring the glares all around "I'm quite surprise you are with the new student, even though you just met him."

Rias walks towards Sona before stopping beside her as she watch at her new "Pawn" "In part with a little consideration by the fact we share our status of foreign students."

Sona turns at Rias "Your first days in the academy weren't so troublesome for you, despite you used to have some difficulties with the students manners, culture and language. He seemed he enjoyed to be in Japan almost without difficulties, like you."

"Don't believe I had the same luck as the new kid. He maybe is recently known in this academy and with us, but seems like he lived in Japan despite he recently came here."

"However, it still too early for you to get him into your peerage, you know he will have a lot of questions you have to explain him about our race, and what he became from now." Sona replies.

Rias did not bother at hearing that, she just shows an optimistic smile "That won't be a problem, I know him enough to have some confidence. He accepted what I and Akeno are; It's matter of time he will, soon or later, accept the truth."

Sona blinks in confusion and surprise for Rias optimism about the new kid. Sona hasn't sure enough about he has been adapted very well in Japan. She founds it incredible, but still unbelieving what Rias is thinking and waiting for him. Anyway, she didn't found in Elliot a lot of attention, just slight curiosity.

* * *

Elliot was sitting on his desk now that the day of school is over, supporting his jaw with his hand with complete boredom; today was frustrating and stressful, more than always, his classmates never stopped of asking those unbearable questions about his new relationship with Rias and Akeno. He just tried to keep his mouth shut, but a few times he cannot avoid to answer to some girls and boys.

He just want to get out from this school, at this moment he's waiting for the person from the Occult Research Club who Rias mentioned. He wonders what person is gonna meet? He just hope he or she won't be another of these annoying fans or he will suffer a headache.

Suddenly he jumps from his seat at hearing squeals and yelling coming from all the girls of his class. That startled him actually.

Elliot turns his head to the right to see what's the commotion, he sees a handsome blond haired young man entering the class, the girls surrounds him from his past, staring dreamily at him with passion on their eyes and the pink blush on their cheeks. The boys, on the contrary, were just glaring the handsome boy with threating on their looks.

Elliot has heard about Kiba, they say he's the most handsome young man of the entire Kuoh Academy, he's very popular only for the girls by his beauty, kindness and politeness. It's like he's on the same level of reputation along with Rias and Akeno, if it wasn't for the fact that the boys hate the prince boy deadly, because he's more luckier to be popular with the girls, but as for Elliot, they have the desire to beat him up because when he got company with the two idols, he's more luckier than Kiba.

"Excuse me ladies, do you mind if you let me pass?" The blond haired young man says politely to the fangirls.

"Let him pass girls!" A brunette girl exclaims.

"I apologize for soiling the air around you!" The pink haired girl replies in apologetic and sweet tone.

_'What's up with these girls...' _Elliot wonders as a drop of sweat runs out on Elliot's temple.

But then, to his surprise, the blond haired was approaching to his desk.

"Hi there." He greets at Elliot with his friendly smile "Are you Elliot Davidson, the foreigner student?" He asks nicely.

"Uh... Yeah, that's me." Elliot answers, a little surprised that a popular boy is talking to him.

Kiba's smile widened "Excellent, Buchou sent me here to looking for you." He says.

_'Buchou?' _Elliot asks himself "Wait, you are the person that Rias-senpai mentioned?"

He nods "I'm Kiba Yuuto nice to meet you." He holds up his hand for a handshake.

Elliot accepts the handshake "Nice to meet you too." He stands up from his chair before taking his school bag "So where are we going?"

"Just follow my lead, I'll take you to the Occult Research Club outside."

The girls were watching the two boys in astonish.

"No way! Is Kiba-kun going to walk out of this class with Elliot-kun?" A girl exclaims.

"Oh no, they're becoming a couple!" Another girl wails with her hands on her cheeks.

Elliot was getting irritated every word he heard from them, he wish he would need some days off from this weird school.

* * *

It's already noon. After few but uncomfortable minutes of silence later, Elliot and Kiba found themselves in front of the old school building, where coincidentally Elliot remembers there was the same place he was on Lunch Break since his first day at the academy.

When they reach on the entrance Kiba push the wooden main doors open and get inside.

The main hall has 19th century paintings hanging on the walls, there's also side tables with vessels from different regions around the world, and a long Arabian carpet on the floor.

The two boys continued their way, going up to the second floor by the t-staircase as they through the hallway. Then Kiba stops in front of a door.

"Here we are." Kiba says before he opens the door as he let Elliot pass.

The room was a little dark inside, which the reason is that the dark red curtains closed the windows which blocks the sunlight, but at least there's a few candles that illuminates the entire room. It was full of classical furniture, a polished wooden cabinet on the left corner, some more paintings on the walls, a giant red carpet on the wooden floor and some mystical ornaments. There was two dark green Victorian style couches facing each sides, a small coffee table, and a large wooden desk.

"What a... Nice place you got." Elliot says uninterested as he looks around the room "Do yo mind if I ask why your curtains are closed with the candles on?" He asks _'Do they hate the sunlight or something?' _He says to himself.

Kiba closes the door "We like this sort of environment, that's what we called to our club "Occult", also, there's no reason to let the rest know about our activities."

Elliot raised his eyebrow "That makes you a strange group for all the students. No offense." He says.

"That's okay, we don't bother what others think about us." Kiba replies, not leaving the smile of his face. "Why don't you take a seat while we're waiting until Buchou arrives."

Just when Elliot was about to take a seat, he sees a white haired young girl sitting on the couch, eating a donut.

"She's Koneko Toujou from First-Year." Kiba says.

The girl now named Koneko stares at Elliot, neutrally.

But Elliot smiles friendly at her, waving his hand "Hi, I'm Elliot. Nice to meet you."

Koneko just blinks at his greeting before she nods her head and continue of eating her donut, without saying a word.

Elliot stares at her in confusion why she didn't spoke to him.

"Apologize for Koneko's behavior." Kiba says "She doesn't get used meeting new boys."

Elliot raises his eyebrow "Even you?" He inquires.

"I've met her a time ago before we became friends." Kiba replies "Just get along with her for a while, I'm sure she won't have any problems if you are educated in front of her."

The foreigner nods in understanding "I will, besides I'm not a kind of person who is just excited just because I'm with the two idols of the school you know." He says with a smile

"Then tell us... What was your reaction when Akeno-senpai and Buchou slept with you naked...?" Koneko suddenly asks at Elliot in interrogation.

Elliot's expression changes into a great amount of shock at hearing her question.

"W-What?!" He cries out as he turns at her "Who the hell told you that?!"

Kiba only covers his mouth with his hand to contain the laugh.

Koneko narrows her eyes menacingly in response "So you were thinking on impure things, I'm a wrong?"

"W-What?! Of course not!" Elliot yells in defense "I'm too educated to do these... kind of things to a woman!"

Koneko stares at Elliot for a moment before she turns her head away from his sight.

Elliot growls at her, but he has to calm down his nerves and count to ten, she is just a girl anyway. He sits on the other couch, crossing his legs and glaring directly at Koneko as she just ignores his glare.

"Please Elliot-san, you have to take things slowly with Koneko, I'm really sure you will gain her friendship. Just be nice with her and I'm sure she will do the same." Kiba reassures him.

Elliot remains silent before he sighs as he leans back from the couch "Alright..." For that, he remains calm, leaving Koneko alone and waiting for Rias.

Moments later, the door opens finally revealing Rias and Akeno with her Kuoh Academy uniforms.

Rias smiles "Elliot, glad you could make it."

Akeno smiles sweetly at her friend as she waves her hand "Hi Elliot-kun~"

Rias sits on the desk "Well, now that everyone is here it's time to begin." Rias says "We, the Occult Research Club, are honored on your attendance as the new member of our club."

"Oh, thanks- Hey w-wait a minute, did you say I'm the new member?" Elliot asks with a frown.

Rias nods "You are now."

"Hang on a second, I don't remember I accepted to join this club. I said to Akeno-san I will think if I can join, but not yet." Elliot retorted.

Rias smiles in response "I'm afraid your time of thinking was over, Elliot. You are now part of my peerage."

"Peerage?" Elliot says in confusion.

"I'll explain everything to you; the Occult Research Club is just a facade, we're using this building as our own headquarters. The only occult thing you can find here is..." Rias smirks at him "We are the devils."

Elliot gets surprise, of course he already knows Rias and Akeno are devils, but he turns at Kiba and Koneko in doubtful expression.

"You're..."

Kiba responds with a nod with his head "Yes, we are devils too." He answers.

"Remember what happened last night?" Rias asks Elliot.

He stays speechless for a moment before he nods slowly "Mm."

"The ones who attacked you were the Fallen Angels," Rias says "They were coming for you because you possess a great capability on your skills that they considered a threat to their race."

"A threat? For my skills?" Elliot asks in confusion "I don't get it, what involves me with all of this?

"Because they were afraid you'd become one of us, remember when I told you that I resurrected you?"

He nods.

"You are now part of our group. You are now a devil, like us."

Elliot's eyes widen "I-I'm a what?" He stammers.

"After Buchou brought back your life you've been resurrected as one of our kind, your are no longer human anymore Elliot." Akeno replies, a little concern she could expect Elliot's despair after hearing this.

Elliot gets shockingly freeze and silent, everyone start to get worry for him and a bit feel bad to say him the truth. Rias was aware something like these could be expected a normal human could get traumatized for a revelation like this. But, in the case of a human like Elliot...

"Hmm... That's weird." He says looking at his hands.

Rias raises her eyebrow doubtfully "What do you mean?"

"You said I'm now a devil, but my skin ain't red, I don't have claws, I don't a tail either," Elliot pats his head "And I don't have horns on my head."

The room gets silent, everyone stares at Elliot with their eyes widen before they starts to laugh, except Koneko.

"What? What's so funny?" He says in confusion.

Rias recovers from her laugh before she answers "The devils are very different from what you're thinking Elliot. The bible, paintings and popular believing are not too exact as you thought."

"It's not? Then how do you proof that I'm a devil?"

Rias smirks "The only thing I'll show you what it define us as the devils, is in your back."

Elliot then feels something coming out on his back, he turns his head before he gasps when he discover he has two black bat wings. Devil wings. In hindsight, everyone expected he would be freaked out, not only because he's now a devil but also he has wings like everyone else; but once again, they were wrong.

"WOW! This is awesome!" Elliot exclaims in excitement as he jumps up from the couch to get better look at his wings "I've never imagine I would have something like this! This is really exciting! Do you think I could fly with these?"

Akeno, surprised by his reaction, giggles at his question "Ara ara, of course you can Elliot, one of these days I will teach you how to fly."

He holds up his fist "Sweet! Thank you Akeno-san!"

"I'm glad you're seeing the good side of being a devil Elliot, but it is important you have to listen the details about our race. So pay attention what I'm telling you." Rias says as she crosses her arms.

"Oh, alright. But first... How do I make these wings come back inside?"

"Try using your mind." Rias answered.

Elliot nods as he begins of concentrate, using his imagination before his wings gets inside of his back.

He smirks "Much better..." He sits on the couch "Alright I'm listening."

Rias nods as she starts to tell him the story "In the world we're living, the devils have keep the secret of our existence from the humans for many centuries; For many years our race are keeping the neutral state with the Angels and Fallen Angels to avoid wars which would lead to our extinction, but unfortunately we are in a brink of a imminent war against the Fallen Angels for the control of The Underworld, or Hell if you prefer." Rias says.

"The Fallen Angels you fought earlier, were used to be the servants of God on Heaven, but those who committed a sin or having impure ideas, they were cast out of Heaven and sent to The Underworld, our territory." Kiba ads the conversation.

"The Angels from Heaven are powerful beings who serves God himself, they consider the Devils and the Fallen Angels as their enemy; they posses the power of the light which can cause severe damage to their enemies, with us does count." Akeno replies.

"The common weakness to our race, we're vulnerable with the light, also the holy objects as the crucifixes and holy water. Those can bring you terrible side effects, even death." Rias warned as her look intensified.

Elliot gets chills on his spine at hearing the danger of the Angels; However he has a question on his head, he holds up his hand "Um... Why the Angels don't get along with the Devils if we are not the bad guys? I mean, why don't they just make a peace treaty or something to stop the conflict?"

Rias scowled as she folds her arms "That would be extremely impossible, due of the complicated circumstances we are still in conflict until now. We cannot afford to make mistakes that make worse our relationship with the other races. Besides, we aren't very good for the diplomacy as you think."

Elliot hung his head down "I'm sorry." He apologizes, feeling guilty for make her upset for that question.

"Don't blame yourself, I understand you are concerned about the situation." Rias accepts his forgiveness with her small smile "Let's change the subject for now, let's talk about your position."

"My position?"

Rias walks towards Elliot with her smirk "You were reborn as my servant, it means I am your master."

His eyes widen, it means he has to do what she says or face the consequences? He jumps out from the couch as he steps away from Rias "Oh hell no! I won't be your slave! I won't let you do something inhuman to me! I swear if you will treat me like the poor Afro-American people I'll show you how important is the freedom!" He shouts, pointing accusingly with his finger at her.

Rias and the others stares at him in perplex, before Rias burst out laughing "Oh you big silly! You think I would treat you like that?" She approaches him as puts her hand on his cheek "I would never do such a thing to my new cute servant after all."

_'C-Cute servant?!' _Elliot yells on his mind as he was getting blush on his face.

Akeno is starting to get pretty jealous by watching Rias acting very nice with Elliot, the way she's touching his cheek with her hand, the way she's talking sweetly at him; actually, for the first time in her life she was feeling jealous.

"T-Then what it means that I'm your servant?" Elliot inquires, trying to keep away his nervousness.

Rias takes off her hand from his cheek as she goes to sit on her desk and concentrates to explain to Elliot "Basically it means you are under my command, your rank is Low-Class Devil, like Kiba and Koneko, generally the first rank destined to novice devils; Akeno is Middle-Class Devil and as for me I'm the Highest-Class Devil, which means I'm the leader of this group." She says. "You are part of one of the most known clans of the underworld, the Gremory Clan."

"The Gremory Clan? That name is your surname, isn't? He asks.

She nods with a smile "Exactly. The Gremory are one of the most important clans of the Underworld."

"Are there other clans in The Underworld?" Elliot asks in wonder.

She nods again "That's right, in our homeland there are like 34 different clans remaining," She replies firmly "Long time ago The Underworld was ruled by 72 clans, but when the Great War devastated to our world almost of our entire population was killed or disappeared because of it. Only 34 have survived." Rias says, avoiding the hint of sadness.

"That's why we have to avoid another conflict with the other factions or that could cost the lives of more clans of our race, even from the Angels and the Fallen Angels as well." Akeno replies.

Elliot now understands the complications between the three factions, but he wonders why the three factions always fight each other? He doesn't know, and he wants to know the answers no matter what time takes... But he hates to imagine how many people have perish for the wars they get involved and what many could die if another war is declared.

He shakes off his thoughts as he turns at Rias "So what'll happen to me now that I'm a devil?" He asks.

She leans against the back from her chair "Now that you are the new member of the Gremory Clan, you will start doing your duties to gain your new demonic-powers, you can also rank up to a high level, even you can have your own peerage." Rias says with her smile.

Elliot blinks "Wait. You're saying I can have my own servants?" He inquires doubtfully.

"Of course, it's our new created system after the Great War. The High-Class Devils - Like me - Have the authority to create our own peerage, maybe even founding a new clan, depending on their ranks and their powers; They can have the ability to reincarnate the humans into devils and as a member of their clan. If you get more stronger you will surpass me from my rank and your new servants will respect you as their master. That's how it works for all the Devils like us."

Elliot blinks again before he sighed and ruffs his hair "I... I don't think this would be appropriate for me. I reject that offer." He muttered.

"What? Why not?" Rias rose her eyebrows in surprise, she expected he would be excited by telling him he could become more powerful to the level of the Satans and be able to create his own peerage. Akeno was also stunned because she was dreaming that the time when Elliot will be ranked as a High-Class devil he would choose her as his queen. In fact, she knows that he always wants to face the strongest opponents, and by his training he has amazing techniques. But why he doesn't want this that could help him to survive if he'll face those Fallen Angels who killed him?

Elliot turn at Rias to give her a straight answer with a frown "I don't want to become more strong than you or someone who are more stronger in the Underworld, I don't want to have my own peerage either." He turns his head away to look down "People like me don't want to wish to become more powerful than everyone else." He looks at his hand before he speaks "When I was a kid I always wanted to become the most strongest fighter in the world, but my friends who took care of me have punished me for my selfishness, they just told me that if only care about the power my mind will be spilled with arrogance and I won't be the same as you know me."

Everyone was shocked by his response. Rias was completely speechless what she just heard, she was about to tell him all the things he can do whatever he wants once he will have his peerage, she thought he would be happy for that, but everything that he said she's now impress for the way of his thoughts. But she frowned in concerned that he don't want to be what she thought he would do his best to reach to her rank, he doesn't know about the Satans who are the most powerful of the Underworld, but there are more others who are stronger but are inferiors from the Satans, even the _one_ from the another clan she knows but prefers to be away from _him_.

She has to teach Elliot about the most important people of the Underworld to convince him to gain new strength, not only to become stronger but to gain his reputation because not all the devils has the kindness to their servants, others who wants to challenge someone for a duel for various reasons. She wants to turn Elliot into her most priciest "Pawn" or he will be mocked by the society to be considered the most weakened than anyone else.

Rias was about to open her mouth to talk with Elliot, but Akeno was the one who spoke "Elliot-kun," She stood beside him as she patted her shoulder, Elliot turned at her "It's not your obligation what Buchou told you, it's not bad as you think. The reason we have this new system is to attempt to increase our population since millions have died because of the Great War."

"She's right, Elliot-san." Kiba spoke "And that's why the Devils have to avoid to create a conflict with the Angels and/or the Fallen Angels that could start a new war which it will bring the complete extinction of our race. But if you prefer to stay independent from this system, we understand." He smiled.

Elliot blink before he smiled awkwardly rubs the back of his head "Oh, I see. Sorry if I sounded pretty harsh, Rias-senpai. I guess I misunderstood the point." He finished with a nervous chuckle.

Rias smiled softly as she shook her head, though he could have his interesting point of view he's really clueless "It's quite alright, Elliot. You have the right to make decisions for yourself, but it is important you must train to strengthen your abilities and learn our techniques, just like your friends taught you. I can assure you that you will meet more Fallen Angels but more dangerous than the ones you fought." Rias replied.

Elliot nods in understanding, in fact he's a little excited that Rias will train him, wondering what kind of training does do the Devils.

"Now let's talk about your duty you must perform for your first day as one of us." She opens the draw of her desk and takes out a piece of paper "You'll start to deliver these pamphlets." She hands him the paper.

Elliot grabs the pamphlet before checking it, there was a strange symbol on it "What's this?" He asks.

"It's the symbol of our Clan, when you deliver to the humans they will ask for a wish and we'll answer their request; Our principal job is granting the client's wishes, we usually do this job ourselves but this time it's your turn to learn well."

He narrows his eyes in annoyance "Rias-senpai, with due all respect I can't do this kind of job. I'm just a fighter, not a postman." He retorted.

Rias blinks two times before she giggles at him "It's the first time someone denies to do a simple job, I'm not forcing you Elliot but it's important. When you finish your job, we'll talk later about how your fighting abilities would be useful for your next activity."

Elliot still being unconvinced, but mention about a next activity related to his fighting abilities maybe leaves a clue for a fight, a practice, or a test to show his techniques to Rias. He still doubting, but he feels he has hope to get a job away for being a postman. Just a bit of patience and he will have his chance to show to her new master what he can really do.

He sighs in defeat "Fine, I'll do it, I just have to deliver this paper right?"

Rias smirks in response "Not exactly." She points with her finger at the small coffee table. Elliot turns at the direction before his eyes widen at seeing tons of pamphlets, ordered in packages.

"Aw you gotta be kidding!" He yells in disbelief.

* * *

Elliot is walking down the streets in the night, in bad mood, carrying a shoulder bag full of packages of pamphlets, as he was searching any residence to deliver the pamphlets and get his job done soon as possible. However he recently just begun and he didn't left a pamphlet on a home yet.

"Stupid postman duty, I should have playing videogames or training at home instead of this." He grumbled in a bad mood.

He, hopeless, began to leave a pamphlet in every mailbox of the houses. He was doing a bit faster to finish the job so he can so he can go home. But then for his distraction he accidentally bumps to a woman who just came around the corner of the street, they both fall to the floor and the pamphlets fluttered out from his bag, everywhere.

"Ow! Watch where you going, jerk!" The woman snares angrily at Elliot.

Elliot grunts as he cracks his eyes open seeing the person he bumped, she seems to be a buxom woman with a dark purple coat which left her cleavage expose and a dark purple mini skirt that shows a lot of her legs. She has a dark blue hair with a bang covering her right eye, brown eyes and wearing a necklace.

Elliot is astonish by her appearance, almost frozen like a dead man, but he snaps at time and stands out up as he approaches to the woman.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't pay attention while walking, let me help you." Elliot says as he grabs her hand and helping the woman getting up.

When the woman stares at him she widen up her eyes in shock, like she's seeing a familiar face.

"N-No... It can't be... Y-You..." She mutters with her mouth agape.

He raises his eyebrow in confusion at seeing her expression "Um...Are you okay miss?" He asks politely.

She snaps when he talks at her "I-I... Y-yes, I'm okay..." She stammers as she steps away from him and tries to maintain her calm.

"Are you sure? You're sounding little desperate." He replies as he tries to gather up the pamphlets from the ground "Have we met before?"

She was getting even more nervous "I-I don't think so... N-Now if you excuse me I have to go." She turns around in a hurry to leave but unfortunately Elliot stops her putting his hand gently on her hand.

"Wait! I don't think you are okay, I could do something for you if you need help." He tried to be gentle with the woman to not be a little aggressive when he grabbed her hand. The woman glares at Elliot with a frown, before she takes a look to the pamphlets on his hand with the strange symbol on it and oddly coincidental, she gasped when she recently recognize the symbol, her expression turned into panic.

"Miss?" He asks curious but worried "Is there something-" He trails off before he sensed a sharping object about to slash him, before he leaned his head back just before the tip was about to slit his throat and he do the backflip for a few meters away from the purple haired woman. Just when he's now on foot he sees the woman now armed with some kind of a... Light spear.

When Elliot stares at the weapon he suddenly '_Wait... That spear...' _He glares at the purple haired woman with a frown "You! Are you a Fallen Angel?" He asked with interrogation, pointing his index finger towards her.

The purple haired woman just clicks her tongue in response "I'm not surprised that you have now the knowledge about our kind, _Devil_." She sneered.

His eyes widened before he narrowed in suspicion "Do you mind if I ask how do you even know me when you were acting strangely?" He said, without moving a muscle to give the fallen angel the chance of attack him.

She narrowed her eyes threateningly "If I can kill you so easily I would tell you right now," She said venomously as she gripped her spear to prepare to fight "But I rather die than tell you everything, and I will not let you to tell your master that I'm on their territory!"

Elliot grimaced as he clenched his fists in anticipation for the upcoming fight. However, he doesn't want to begin the fight in a place like the neighborhood, that would be a huge problem if the people will hear the commotion.

"Listen, this is the wrong moment for a fight and I don't want to cause you so much troubles. I don't know what you are really, but I'm sure you're truly different from these people who tried to kill me." He answers with seriousness.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, she never expected that young one now reborn as a new Devil from the house of Gremory - Once she recognize the symbol on the pamphlet - wants to avoid the fight between the two kinds who spends millenniums fighting each other for survival or for the destiny of the Underworld. It's not possible he didn't learn about the origins of the Fallen Angels and how they commit that they would be considered as the bad guys. Nevertheless, she don't believe the words of a Devil at all, maybe he just want to trick her so he would take her as prisoner and take his master with her.

She chuckled mockingly for his words that she find out funny because he was talking like a person who's against violence "Do you really think I would just listen your pathetic words?" She said "That's a ridiculous idea you come up with."

"Unless if you attack first, I swear I haven't any intention to hurt you." Elliot replied without showing hostility to her "Here's the thing, right now I deny fight with you. I'll down my guard, I'm not going to attack you, and you lower your spear, and we can talk about this. Okay?" Elliot holds up his hands to show her he will not do anything.

The Fallen Angel has the look of wondering how much dumb is this guy, just what does he think he could settle this without shedding a drop of blood? But then, she smirked when she saw he lowered his guard now, he was really stupid to think she will do the same, now she has her chance to attack him.

"Nice try, fool!" She exclaimed before she make a run with high speed, and raising her spear ready to impale him. Elliot frowned when he saw the action, but he didn't hesitate to move aside, he was waiting until she get close to him and make a move instead.

In a blink, the purple haired woman's already close to him, she smirked because she thought that caught him by surprise. She rear her spear back and trust forward to pierce to his heart. But then, Elliot noticed the attack as he acted quickly to move aside with blinding speed. She gets shocked that he disappear so quickly, before suddenly she felt her arm getting gripped and then moved to behind and pressing against on her back. Then she's push against the wall as a strong hand was pressing her head against it and felt the unbearable pressure on the same arm that she was force to let go her light spear.

She grit her teeth in pain before she sensed someone leaning to her ear and hearing the male's voice.

"I would love to begin fighting you so I could teach you to not bother me again; but I rather not cause a fuss in this neighborhood or our masters will find out what kind of mess we did!" Elliot's voice resound, with irritation "Now I'll give you one more chance to calm yourself and talk about this, pacifically. Do you understand?"

The woman growled as she tries to break free from the grip, but despise her efforts she didn't manage to overpower his strength. This human- No, this newly-reborn devil, is unbelievable strong to be capable to immobilize his opponent, even her. She was angry she could be defeated so easily and thinking that young man was telling her it's useless to keep struggle. She don't take orders to a devil scum and she's willing to rip his heart off as a lesson.

However, she was now trapped without any escape and no chance to keep fighting with this devil. She would never take orders from a devil, but she got no other choices to escape, she will feel regret for this, but if he's telling the truth maybe it would be better to listen to him than facing the consequences.

"How I'm gonna trust you if you're not lying?" She asks between her grunts while she was still on the grip.

"I wouldn't give you a chance to free you, and you would be dead by now." Elliot replies "But I've never kill anyone and I'll never will, even though you are a Fallen Angel. I just want to talk with you and I promise I'll leave you alone. Just trust me."

The fallen angel woman was really confused that a devil is giving a chance of letting her free, she still thinking he's just using those words to convince her, but what he said logically, he has a really good point. She forgot completely she was in the place where many humans lives here, and it was very important she didn't have to use her powers to let the humans see. Still not feeling sure if she's willing to talk with him she decides to try.

"Alright..." She sighs in defeat "Now are you gonna let go of me?"

Elliot suddenly nodded with his head "But don't do anything stupid after that, okay?"

She furrow her eyebrows, but she nods in understanding. Elliot finally set the fallen angel free as he step away from her to give her space. The woman rubs her arm that was aching by the grip the devil did, as she turns around to face Elliot, while adjusted his black cap before he puts his hands on his hips.

"First of all, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?." The young devil says as he holds up his hand for a handshake "My name is Elliot, nice to meet you." He smiles.

She stares at his hand for a moment before glaring at him with a frown, she cross her arms "I'm Kalawarner." She said reluctantly.

Elliot drop his hand down and shrugged "Now I ask you once again, how did you know that I'm a devil?" He asks.

She leaned her back on the wall before replying "Those pamphlets you got, I recognized those symbols in it," She replies, without the venom tone of her voice "You are a member of the Gremory clan, and just by hearing that name it makes me sweat." She grunted, feeling embarrassed she just said that.

Elliot nodded by her answer "I see. And why did you attempted to kill me? I don't see any point why do we have to fight each other."

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes "What are you gonna do if I'll tell you the answer, huh?" She inquired coldly, giving him a questioning look.

"I promise I won't tell Ri- My master, or anyone else about you." Elliot knew suddenly he doesn't have to say the name of his boss to an fallen angel "You have my word."

Kalawarner raised her eyebrow before she sighed "Alright, if that's what you want. The day before you were reborn as a devil, we were ordered to watching you while you were still human, nothing more."

Elliot arched his eyebrow "To watching me? Why?"

"Do you remember you fought with someone at the park days ago at the sunset?" She asks.

"Well, yes I- Wait, did you saw everything?!" Elliot was shocked because he did not feel the presence of someone else while he fought Akeno on the park.

She nods "I was far away from your sight with my friends and we saw your abilities, your fighting style and how did you defeated the devil by yourself." She replies "We were so shocked because we never seen a human with such skills to defeat a non-human. After that, we went to our place and informed to our boss about you, until she ordered us to keep an eye on you but we did not have the order to kill you since my friends and I thought you could be a treat to our kind." She concluded with hostility on her look.

Elliot rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, he never thought they could think about him in that way "I think you guys are overreacting, I'm not strong enough to doom your kind, Kalawarner." He reassures her.

She raises her eyebrow "Is that so? But you are not weaker either."

He shrugged his shoulders slowly with his arms up "Maybe there will be someone who are more stronger than me."

She shrugged "If you say so."

"So what happened after you were ordered by your boss." He continues to his questions.

"We were nervous of her that we would never disobey her. But as we were carrying her order..." She bit her lip in anguish when she remembered something that even haunted her on her dreams.

"We were attacked unexpectedly, they were more strong we've never imagined that they almost killed us. They went for us because they wanted the information about your name and your whereabouts we know if they let us live in exchange, but the leader swore they will kill us if we tell our boss what they do to us or intervene." She gripped her arms with her fingers "He even threatened my best friend to take my eye off or cut my tongue in front of her... Or something more horrible." She whimpers with disturbance.

"Who were the ones who attacked you and your friends?" Elliot inquires while keeping his temper and anticipation to hear the culprits.

She gives him a serious look "You may not believe this what I'm going to say, but the bastards who did this to us were fallen angels, just like us." She concludes.

Suddenly, something made that Elliot remind an important detail when she mentioned, he cross his arms as his face was shadowed by his cap "Let me ask you this, the fallen angels were like three, one blond haired woman, a big muscle guy and another guy who appears to be a leader?" He asks coldly.

Kalawarner's eyes widen in shock "Yes, they are! But how did you know?" She says in disbelief, wondering Elliot met these fallen angels previously, "Unless... you had a fight with these people?"

Elliot nods slowly with his head "They were the ones who tried to kill me, maybe for the same reason as you guys were watching me. But, the leader managed to kill me last night when I faced him in the park when I tried to save my friend, before I was resurrected as a devil."

Kalawarner stayed speechless, very perplexed because she thought he became a devil for his own decision and not for the death by the same ones who attacked her. Now she finally understands about him and why he just wanted to talk with her like normal. But now she was feeling nervous what will happen if they'll find out that the young one is now a devil?

Elliot scratched his head "I guess we are even isn't it?"

She blinked "Yeah... Except the fact that you died."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Tell me Elliot," She speak to him "What did you felt after your master told you about the existence of the devils, and that you became one of them?"

Elliot shrugs with complete honest "I don't know, though I was surprised the devils and angels could actually exists, or even the gods." He says as he shoves his hands on his pockets "But I guess it's not bad at all; I still have flesh and bones, I can see the darkness very clearly than before, and for some reason I feel like I'm more stronger than usual." He flexed his hands to inspect for any change on his strength.

"Don't forget the devils have weaknesses, even for the fallen angels." She retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The crosses, the holy water, the light like your spear, anything blessing or something." He says waving his hand.

They both stayed silent in a couple of minutes, feeling more awkward to glare and talk each other, as the sound of the crickets resounded through the neighborhood and the wind was getting colder.

"This is so confusing..." Kalawarner murmurs.

"I'm sorry?"

"I never had a conversation with a devil like you, I thought you were going to interrogate me or trying to take me as prisoner after I tried to stab you. Have you ever thought to do that earlier?" She asks intrigued, it's not like she's giving him the ideas actually.

Elliot shook his head in response "I'm not a person who breaks his promises, we've only just met and I think it's pointless I would do that." He takes off cap and ruffles his hair "But, I don't think you are a bad person because you are a fallen angel. Only I can see it's a beautiful lady who was walking around the street until she bumps to a young college boy by accident and she tried to beating him before the boy wanted a chance to talk." He says between his chuckles "It's like out of a movie."

Kalawarner suddenly get blushed at his comment while she tries to keep her serious character, but she didn't managed to hide the pinkness on her cheeks "W-Well, thank you for your compliment. So that means I can leave?"

He nods "Of course. You are free to go, just tell your friends to not worry that I'm now a devil, I prefer not to have new enemies because I'm not used to. In the meantime I have to finish to deliver those pamphlets before my master will get upset I'll come late." Then, he begins to pick up all the pamphlets scattered on the ground "By the way, it was nice talking to you, Kalawarner. I hope we can meet again." He shows her a friendly smile.

She's taken aback by his kindness, but she frowns in response "Don't think we can be friends, Elliot. When I tell my friends you were reincarnated they will have their intentions to kill you, and the next time we meet again I will show no mercy to you." She says darkly.

Elliot was not affected by her words, he shrugs instead "It's a shame, but I don't mind if we fight each other next time, I'd like to see your abilities in combat." He replies "But I'm sure you and your friends will understand I will not be a threat to you, I'm really sure there are gonna be a chance we will get along." He finishes to pick up the pamphlets and proceeded to packing them on his shoulder pack.

Kalawarner did not answer, she was just glaring at him thinking he's just being foolhardy about their next imminent meet. She was just referring she will kill him and he says they will have a normal fight? What the hell does he think the friendship is the answer to settle everything? She shook her thoughts and decides to leave him think what he wants, he will see that nothing like that will happen.

She turns around and walks away, making her heels resounding her steps throughout the street by stepping the sidewalk.

"Oh and by the way," Elliot says after he zipped his bag, making her stop her tracks, but she didn't look back "Please, be careful if you find those guys again. I know you're going to say you can take care yourself, but I'm just telling you because I can see you are very concerned what's gonna happen next."

Kalawarner spend a moment standing still, like trying to understand what is the meaning behind his words, but she continues to walk away, without saying a word.

He was watching her leaving, all alone without asking a gentlemen to escort her all the way to her home. A cloud just hid the moonlight and turns her appearance as a silhouette, and suddenly Elliot sees a pair of wings flapping out on her back before she jumps up and used them as an impulse to reach to the sky and flies upward. Just when the black cloud uncovers the crescent moon, she's seen flying across the sky as a purple stain on the contrast of the night sky.

Afterwards, he was standing on the same spot watching the half-light moon, then he let out a tiring sigh before he continues his way to finish his deliver duty to the humans. He has the feeling that many and unexpected things will happen in the following days, and not all of them will be pleasant.

And when for the first time he met a fallen angel, Kalawarner, he wonders if he could be capable to reason with her that he's not an enemy, or even to help her against those fallen angels who attacked him, he feels that Rias Gremory will not accept to help with that faction, but won't just stay stand with his arms crossed after learning that Kalawarner and her friends could be in danger, well, even him.

However, he will be prepare for anything, he was always prepared since he was living his life as a fighter. But now he's got a new life with many coming challenges he will ever face than before, and he's willing to do the right decisions that will affect the future and in his world, although he can't do this all by himself if he needs the help of his friends who trained him, and of course the members of the Occult Research Club, specially Akeno.

His new life as the Devil Fighter has just begun.

* * *

_**N/A: Finally! Man, it feels so good when I finish a chapter, I'm all happy as the sun lol. Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed the scene of Elliot meeting Kalawarner, and yes, they will meet again, and then Raynare and the others. And I apologize that this chapter didn't have any action scene but do not worry, the next chapter it will have, you will see Elliot fighting again with his awesome techniques from the characters of KOF.**_

_**Well, since now I finished this chapter I think I have to work with other fanfics, maybe making a new one that I have on my mind all the time.**_

_**Before I'll take my leave, I want to take all of you for your support. But I will be grateful if you guys check my two fanfics I was working months ago, one is Black Lagoon "The Marked One" And another from Valkyria Chronicles "Brave Comrades"; you can check them on my profile. I really need someone who can check my other stories that I worked for many days and weeks to give the people like you an exciting story.**_

_**Well then, that's all I can say for you, now I'm going to get a good rest to cool down my brain so I can continue to work. And don't forget to review, favorite or follow my story. And if any of you is willing to help me to beta my chapters, you know what to do.**_

_**Good night everybody.**_

_**FrancisVamp0822**_


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Friendship

_**N/A: Hi there everyone! Man it's good to be back! I'm sorry for the long, LONG waiting. I needed to find inspiration to keep working with this crossover, but I think the whole reason it was that I was working for the next chapter of this fanfic. I thought it would be great for you if I updated two new chapters in one day, but then I realized you would be so desperate for my absence and I decided to post this chapter once it for all. I'm sorry everyone :( **_

_**I really missed you, so much. No homo XD**_

_**Anyways, now that all of you were excited for the new season of Highschool DxD, here's this new chapter you've been all waiting for so long.**_

_**Atte: FrancisVamp0822.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Friendship.**

Elliot leaned back, dodging a round-house kick, before the foot would make contact with his face that almost blew off his cap. The short red haired young girl, with a bandage over her nose, launched another kick straight to the same spot, Elliot blocked when he covered his face with his arms. But suddenly she kicked him to his chest by surprise after the block.

He was sent backwards, before he was bounced off the ring ropes and sent towards the opponent. The red haired took the opportunity to launch another roundhouse kick to his face, but Elliot saw that coming and he ducked over her foot, before turning around without lowering his defensive stance.

"What's wrong, Elliot? Are you still feeling too gentleman to hit a lady?" His opponent taunted with a smirk, putting a hand on her hip.

Elliot grinned back. "You know I can't ruin your pretty face. But that doesn't mean you have the advantage of me. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll show you!"

Her smile widened by his attitude when he's in a middle of a fight, especially with a girl. She accepted his suggestion before she made a lunge and did a mid-air kick at him. Elliot stopped the kick, before blocking two more punches with his arms, and then counterattacked with a knee. The opponent avoided the blow from her stomach, and she delivered him another punch, but Elliot moved his head sideways before he managed to take a hit to one of her ribs.

She winced by the blow, she growled and attempted to poke in the side of his head, but Elliot ducked again and made a step back before he'd receive an uppercut. But then her foot kicked him in his stomach, making him gasp and clutch his belly.

She smirked when she saw he lowered his guard, and she decided to finish him with a spin kick to his face. Elliot quickly reacted to the attack and grabbed her foot, almost by an inch from his head. Then he swiped his leg to her supporting foot, and tripped her.

The girl with a bandage yelped in surprise as she hit the ground, then she rolled away before Elliot's foot almost stomped her. She stood up quickly and stayed in her defensive position. They both circled each other, waiting if one of them would make another move. But before the fight continues…

"Stop!"

They both froze when a woman, who was outside of the ring and watching the fight, has announced the end of the spar. The woman's around mid-twenties, with long dark purple hair that is kept in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. And she's wearing an orange tracksuit with white stripes on the sides, and slippers.

What was happening in this moment, Elliot was in a gym from downtown. He always goes in there by the end of the week when there's no school, to spend in the morning to keep training physically and sparring with someone for fun, but also for practice with his skills.

He was wearing black sweatpants, with red and white stripes, a red sleeveless shirt with black three words which says "Fear the Fury", and his black wrestling gloves.

The person, who was fighting with, was his usual opponent and partner, Azuki Shinatsu. Her workout clothing was her black spandex shorts, which tightens her firm backside, light blue X-back sport bra that hugged her ample breasts and reveals her abdomen, and black fingerless combat gloves. Also her feet were wrapped with bandages.

Elliot met her ever since he joined this place with Joe Higashi as his personal trainer. She used to be kinda selfish and rude to him in the beginning, even though she was surprised he was with The Young Champ of Muay Thai. She thought he would be like the other guys she defeated, with her record of thirty seconds. But after her first spar with him, after Elliot showed to her he could stand against her for two minutes, she stopped disrespecting him and gave an apology for her behavior.

Since then, they have started to know each other. Elliot learned she's a tomboy, which explains why they have in common, like they love playing video games, and watch UFC. What he likes about her, is her attitude. She has the same enthusiasm as him to train harder to become a professional fighter, though sometimes she has certain temperament problems when a male tries to hit on her, especially when she's in a private moment. Overall, she was glad to meet a decent person like Elliot to befriend with him.

Elliot and Azuki jumped off the ring to meet up with the dark purpled haired woman. She is also Azuki's trainer, Minori Rokujou. She is also a principal of an academy where Azuki attends. Elliot wondered how a school principal can be also a coach.

Minori had accepted Joe's request to continue Elliot's training while he's out of town with a big match. She just met the Muay Thai fighter when she came with Azuki in this place for the first time, but she was curious to know about him after she saw Azuki asking him excitedly for an autograph, which the principal never seen her student acting like that to an idol before. When Minori had her first fight with Joe in the same ring, they both ended in a tie, but afterwards they were impressed how good they are experienced in combat.

The encounter caused the same effect with Elliot and Azuki, and eventually became partners. Minori is reliable to accept a partner's favor. However, another reason is that she was also impressed when Joe told her the young boy was trained by him and the Fatal Fury team, and learned their own techniques and fighting styles. Sometimes she's thinking to have a spar with him, someday.

"Very well done, you two. That was really impressive what you did, though I have to give each one of you a piece of advice." She turned to Azuki. "Try to create a new counterattack when your opponent stops your kick, or else you are in great disadvantage."

Azuki nodded in understanding as she wiped her sweat with her towel.

Minori turned to Elliot. "Pay attention if your opponent attacks to your torso area because you leave it exposed and that made you an easy target. It's important that you have to protect every part of your body."

Elliot nodded with his head as he took a sip of water off his bottle. Then he turned at Azuki with a grimace, rubbing a part of her lower chest in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with a hint of concern.

She nodded. "Don't worry about me, it's not like it was my first time getting hit by you." Azuki replied. "But… That punch you gave me almost broke one of my ribs. I don't remember you could do something like that."

"Now that you're saying…" Minori said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I've just noticed you become more agile than before…"

The young fighter blinked when he saw they're staring at him in a puzzle. "Um… Is there's something wrong with that?" He asked awkwardly.

Minori snapped out before she flashed a smile. "Oh, of course not! It could only mean you are progressing very well! If you keep what you're doing, maybe you'll level up!"

Elliot blinked again in confusion, but he just nodded. However, he had an inkling that his strength and skills had duplicated since he'd been resurrected as a Devil. The last time he lifted weights at home, he felt the twenty-pound dumbbell weighed more lightly than he never imagined. And after Azuki told him that his blow almost hurt her, he suddenly realized the side effect of becoming a supernatural being, also made his attacks even stronger than before.

He knew Azuki and Minori don't know he's not human anymore, and he thought it must be very important to keep that in secret in any circumstance. Though he doesn't like how much he would have to lie to his friends if anyone would notice any suspicious on him, he's aware that no one, nor his friends, should know about the existence of the devils, due to their bad reputation based on the religious legends and representations.

"By the way, Elliot. Did Joe already tell you when he's coming back?" Elliot snapped out when Azuki asked to him. "I'm still thinking leaving you alone was very irresponsible of him. I don't think he will be a good future father." She laughed to her joke.

Elliot chuckled as he shook his head. "He told me by e-mail he has his match tomorrow, he spent all this week training, you know he always do to be prepared for that day. I'm looking forward to see that match on TV."

"Are you sure you're fine to be on your own?" Minori asked with a hint of concern.

"I know how I can take care of myself," Elliot replied with a smile. "It's only temporary anyway. Besides, I understand my friend has an important match and I don't want to be a stubborn to not let him go."

"What about Terry and Andy? Did they talk to you?" Azuki inquired.

"Of course, Terry's still in South Town, but he promised he will come to Japan to see how I'm doing. And Andy sent me a letter he will come with Terry because he has his turn to train me, also for a spar as a test."

Then, Minori let out a sigh. "Well, you better go hit the showers now before I start to smell your sweat. Your training is over for today." She said. "I'll see you next week, Elliot. Tell Joe I send good luck for his match, and I'll be watching him."

"I will." Elliot replied with a smile.

Azuki placed her towel over her shoulders, as she turned to her partner with a smirk. "Hey, let me just remind you don't even try to take a peep on me."

Elliot raised his eyebrow confusedly as a response. "Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you I wouldn't do that?"

"The fact that we are already friends doesn't mean you have my permission to watch my naked body while I'm in the shower." She teased.

He opened his mouth to retort, but then he went speechless after she just told the shower part. Then his eyes, unable to avoid, looked at her exposed abdomen. He could notice her toned abdominal as a result of her physical exercise, he didn't know she gained those muscles just now. And he couldn't help but to admit that made her look definitely attractive.

Suddenly he realized he was spacing out just by looking her body, before he saw Azuki grinning at him.

Elliot covered his face with his cap to hide his blush, and cleared his throat. "Um, if you excuse me, I should go. See you next week." He said hastily and he made his way towards the showers.

Azuki laughed to his reaction before she followed him.

Minori smiled, very pleased to see Azuki and Elliot getting along. But as they were walking away, her smile suddenly disappeared and her eyes focused on Elliot with a frown.

"There's something very odd about him…" She muttered, rubbing her chin as a sign of suspicion.

* * *

After taking the shower, Elliot changed his dress with blue-gray jeans, with a large belt tied; a red unbuttoned cotton jacket, revealing his white shirt underneath, black Nike sneakers, and fingerless black gloves. However, he kept his favorite cap on his head like always. And then he went out of the gym, carrying a drawstring bag over his shoulder, with his workout clothes stored in it.

While he was walking on his way at home, he started to think what he should do next. Today is Sunday, and Rias told him he can take a break from doing the devil jobs, basically the delivery of the pamphlets, much to his relief for that boring activity. But, there was a detail he just remembered, which he did not think about it before.

The day when he met a Fallen Angel woman, Kalawarner.

Elliot never forgot the moment when she tried to stab him with a light spear, just because he was now a devil. However, he did not regret after he offered her a chance to talk without any aggressive action and let her go, despite her attempt to kill him for the second time. Nevertheless, Elliot wondered why Kalawarner, her friends, and even the ones who killed him before being revived, would think he was a threat to their kind.

He was not the only human who could have powers after all. Aside of his friends, he bet there are more people around the world with such abilities. Besides, his powers are not supernatural. The Bogard brothers and Joe Higashi taught him how to develop it by using his own mind and energy.

Anyways, he found no point to just fight to the death with Kalawarner, and he would never try to take the life of a person to defend himself. Of course, he's completely aware he was killed by her kind, but that doesn't mean he should treat her as an enemy. However, he remembered exactly her words she said to him.

_"Don't think we can be friends, Elliot. When I tell my friends you were reincarnated, they will have their intentions to kill you. And the next time we meet again, I will show no mercy to you."_

He grew a little concerned if Kalawarner was serious what she said. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life as a target or making more enemies that could lead his friends in danger. If only he could do something to work this out, without causing trouble with the Fallen Angels.

Elliot was asking, why the Angels and the Devils are living in a conflict, that a single incident could devastate another imminent war. The last war, which Rias called it, The Great War, almost ended the race of all three factions, and they didn't even try to resolve diplomatically to stop trying killing each other?

How long this will keep going until something not good will happen? He thought.

"Kyaaa!"

Elliot snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a yell, followed by a thud. He stopped his tracks before he turned his head to the left, where the yell came from.

He saw a young girl, around fifteen or sixteen years old, who appears to be a nun for her dark teal outfit with light blue accents, brown boots with scraps in an X-shaped pattern, and a white veil over her head, also with blue accents. She was laid face down on the sidewalk, and there was an opened suitcase, with her clothes scattered over.

Elliot did not hesitate to help the girl since there was no one else around here, so he crossed the street and walked up to the nun.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked as he checked over her, to make sure if she's not injured from her fall.

The nun girl moaned in pain as she sat up, and rubbed her head. "Why do I always get tripped…?"

Elliot heard she spoke in English. Apparently, she must be a foreigner. So he thought he should talk to her with his first language.

"Hey, are you alright, miss?" Elliot repeated the question, as he grabbed gently her hand and helped to get on her feet.

The nun just realized a person was talking to her. She raised her head to look at him face to face, but suddenly the wind just blew the veil off her head, revealing her appearance.

Elliot froze as he watched her long blond hair, very bright as the gold itself, with splits bangs over her head and a single strand sticking out from the top. Her green-emerald eyes hypnotized him to stare at her beautiful and innocent face that left him speechless to describe her aspect of a cute young girl. He could not understand why so many times he would be so lucky to meet many beautiful girls in this town, like Akeno and Rias.

"Um… Excuse me…"

Elliot snapped out with a blink, before realizing he was staring at her, and his hand was still holding on to her.

He quickly let go of her hand and stepped back. "Oh, sorry! I was just…. Uh…"

Before he could find an answer, a piece of clothing just blew in the wind. Elliot noticed it was about to fly away, he leaned forward and grabbed it quickly with his two hands that he almost stumbled. He was about to give it back to the nun, but when he decided to look what he just caught, his eyes widened in shock with a blush.

It was a pair of white panties.

He turned his head slowly to the nun; she blinked, wondering why he's acting agitated. He took a deep breath, before he faced her and held up his hands to hand her lingerie.

"Here's your…" He gulped nervously. "Underwear."

The nun's face suddenly turned into red when she saw her panties he was holding. She began to tremble like a jelly, before she snatched it in swift motion and she turned away to hide her flushed face.

" T-Thank you…" She murmured.

Elliot started to feel guilty; thinking he unintentionally humiliated her, even though nobody is watching the awkward scene.

"Look, I'm sorry if it was very inappropriate I've just said." Elliot apologized.

She turned back at Elliot. "No! I'm the one who should apologize you just saw the bad side of me!" She bowed her head. "Please forgive me if I'm being immoral as a nun!"

Elliot blinked, very confused. He could understand she's very embarrassed, and he could guess the nun has a delicate personality, but why she would beg for forgiveness just because she has underwear? A nun can be sensitive in this situation, but they shouldn't say it's her fault for being stubborn.

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think what he has to say to her. Then he looked at the scattered clothes, he thought he should help her with her luggage to make her feel better.

"L-Let me help you with your clothes!" He said as he crouched and began to fold the messy clothes, and put back into the suitcase.

"Oh, you don't have to bother! I can get it by myself." She replied as she crouched beside him and tried to pick up the clothes. But Elliot held up his hand to stop her and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I won't let you do that." He answered. "What kind of person would leave a young girl picking her clothes by herself?"

The nun went surprised at his response, like it was the first time someone said those words to her. She did not find any words how to reply, so she remained quiet and let him finish. She couldn't help but feel very glad a stranger is helping her. The nun started to blush again when she saw his face close up, and she could see his sky-blue eyes under the shadow of his cap. She also realized he's around the same age as her, but maybe one year older than her. And his aspect seemed mature, even though he acted funny before when he was nervous.

She just let out a giggle for his quirky personality. She doesn't think that makes him weird, on the contrary, she finds it funny because she understood he was trying to be polite with her.

Once Elliot had finished cleaning the mess, he closed the suitcase, then he picked up the veil before dusting off and handed it to her.

"There you go." He said.

"Thank you very much, sir." The blond-haired girl said with a sweet smile, as she put the veil on her head.

"It was all my pleasure." Elliot replied with a grin. "Say, are you new in this town? I never expected a nun would be interested to travel in Japan."

"Oh no, I'm not a tourist. I was appointed to the church from this city," She replied. "I was trying to find it, but I got lost."

"You didn't ask anyone for direction?" Elliot inquired.

"I… I don't know the Japanese language…" She said shyly.

"Oh… Well, you got lucky because I know the way to get to the church. I can take you in there."

The nun's eyes widened, before she flashed a smile. "For real?! Thank you very much, sir!"

"Please, there's no need to call me, sir." Elliot replied with a smirk. "My name is Elliot, nice to meet you."

"My name is Asia Argento," She introduced with a bow. "Pleased to meet you, Elliot." Then she held her rosary, which she was wearing it around her neck. "Oh Lord, thank you so much for sending a person who understands my language, to show me the right way."

Elliot winced when his head began to throb painfully that he suffered a sting on his brain. _'OW! Son of a bitch!'_ He yelled mentally, to not say a curse in front of a young girl.

Asia gasped at his reaction. "Elliot-san, are you okay?" She exclaimed in concern.

"Y-Yeah! I-It's nothing! Just a little headache, not big deal." Elliot responded with a hiss. Suddenly, he felt the pain going away. He knew about the devil's weakness; when someone prays in front of him, or himself, he gets the effect of suffering a headache or something worse. Also, he's very susceptible to the holy objects like the crucifixes, holy water, or something related to the divine properties.

Rias told him these effects are caused by the system put in place by the Biblical God himself. He was completely aware the nun should not know he's one of the supposed demons, who portrays as the antagonists of the Bible.

Feeling now better from the headache, Elliot let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, let's go to the church, follow me!"

Asia blinked in confusion for the sudden change of his condition, but she decided to let it go and follow Elliot.

* * *

Elliot and Asia were walking across a different park, a shortcut he knows to reach the church, but also it was the place where he does his jogging and exercises in the playground, when he wants to do outdoors, just to enjoy the fresh air.

They've been quiet on the way, and Elliot was feeling a little uncomfortable since he's not used to have a moment of silence with someone, which can result kinda awkward. He turned at Asia, as she didn't notice he's looking at her, and then he decided to speak.

"So Asia, where are you from?" Elliot asked to the nun.

Asia turned to Elliot in surprise, never expecting he would want to know about her. Then she began to feel shy, she was not very sure if she'd answer him, but she would not ignore him because it's a sign of disrespect. Trying to fight her shyness, she answered.

"Well… I was born in the outskirts of Rome, Italy. I grew up in a church where I learned to become a priestess to help the people with the blessings of the God." Her expression suddenly turned tense, like there are some details she doesn't want to talk about. "And… I was called by the people from this city to come here, I don't know why, but I guess they need me for a reason."

"Hmm, that's curious." Elliot said, rubbing his chin "You are speaking English very well, even you were born in Italy."

Asia turned to him in confusion. "Um… Actually, I was speaking Italian."

Elliot went taken aback that he stopped walking, without taking his eyes away from Asia.

"W-Wait, did you just say you were speaking Italian?" He asked in disbelief.

A little nervous, Asia replied. "Y-Yes, all along. I thought you'd understand my language."

Elliot can't believe, he thought she was trying to joke but it doesn't seem. He swore he heard speaking English until now, there's no way he could be unhinged. But he was asking how the hell she can understand what he's saying because he's not speaking Italian. This was so confusing that his brain would about to explode.

Elliot knew he will scare Asia if he freaks out, so he had to remain his calm and act like he just learned his mistake.

"O-Ooh, you're right!" Elliot slapped his forehead. "S-sorry for the misunderstanding, I was distracted for so many things I have in mind that I completely forgot I met you recently." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head, but then he realized he's acting weird and what he just said didn't make any sense.

He thought Asia would think he's a weirdo, but instead, for his surprise, she was giggling.

"Oh Elliot, I never thought you could be so humorist!" Elliot blinked in disbelief that she thought he was joking, but he had to play along.

"R-Right, I almost got you and you just found out." He made a fake laugh, though he was doing horribly. "Well, I think that's enough for jokes, I guess the people from the church are waiting for your arrival, aren't they?"

Asia nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you're right, we'll should go ahead before-"

She trailed off when she heard a high pitched cry, her head turned to the side and she saw a 9-year old kid in the playground area, lying on the ground shedding in tears. Asia did not hesitate to go there to see what happened.

"Asia?" Elliot saw the nun running towards to the kid, before he followed her.

Asia set down her suitcase and she sat on her knees in front of the crying kid. She saw the boy has a scraped knee, before the young girl realized he must have fallen to the gravel floor while playing, and got hurt.

The nun rubbed softly his head. "You poor boy, you don't have to keep crying over little things like this." She said with a smile. "Let me help you with that wound, don't move."

Elliot came up to see what she was doing, he saw moving her hands above the wound, without touching the skin, before the pair of silver rings she was wearing, in each hand, began to glow and then a bright green aura surrounded her hands and all over the knee. The strange green aura made the surprising effect of healing the wound progressively.

"Amazing…" Elliot murmured at the surprising magic.

The kid was watching the strange green aura healing his wound in amazement, as he felt how the pain from his knee was going away. After the scrape was now gone, the nun stopped producing the green light when she healed the boy.

"There, your wounds are healed, so you should be fine by now." Asia said with a reassuring smile as she stepped back to let the kid stand up.

The 9-year old boy gets on his feet with no problem, as he flexed his leg and felt not absolute ache. Then his mood changed into happiness. He was about to thank the nun, but suddenly a voice of an older woman resounded.

"Yoshi-kun! Where are you?!"

A woman was walking in a hurry through the park, looking desperately for her son. When she was now near of the playground area, she finally found him with a nun. She walked up towards to her son in strides, and not very happy.

"There you are, I told you to not stay away!" The woman scowled to her son, practically because she was sick worried and thought she lost him.

The kid ran to his mother, leaving Asia behind. "Mom! I fell and my knee was wounded, but that nice person over there, she healed my injury with magic! You should have seen doing it that!" The kid exclaimed excitedly, pointing with his finger at the nun.

The mom looked at Asia in perplex when her son said about she used magic. The nun waved with a smile, she was expecting the thanks from his mother because she helped him, but her smile disappeared when the woman glared at her. Asia flinched by the way the woman was looking at her. She did not show the gratitude, it was the look of contempt and ungratefulness

"I told you shouldn't talk to strangers, or you'll be like them. Let's get out of here." She grabbed her son's hand before she walked away, dragging him with her.

Elliot gasped in disbelief at those words. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!" Elliot shouted angrily.

"Elliot, wait!" The nun grabbed his arm before Elliot was about to walk towards to the woman, who continued to walk away with her son, but now faster because she'd startled by his shout.

Elliot was about to retort, but he realized Asia don't know the Japanese, so she probably didn't understand what the woman said. He thought it would be better to not tell her what he understood. However, he cannot ignore what he just heard, those words were so indignant that he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Asia just helped the kid, and that's how that woman repays her? He was asking himself why does she have to be such an ungrateful bitch to dare glaring to a kind nun girl, who just healed her defenseless son.

He has the absolute resentment for the people who despise or abuse to someone like Asia, who are vulnerable, sensitive… Or weak. Elliot almost felt the rage took over his entire mind, having the intention to have a serious talk with that woman, but luckily Asia stopped him before he could do something that would scare her.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh to relieve his anger, and ignore the woman, but then he saw the kid getting out of his mother's grip, and he ran a couple of feet away from her before he waved his hand at Asia.

"Thank you, onee-chan!" The boy exclaimed, before he went back to his mother.

Asia blinked, wondering what the kid said in Japanese, but she guessed he must give her the thanks. She waved back to the boy with a smile.

Elliot was also smiling to see the boy was still thankful to her, but then his smile disappeared as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Asia. I didn't mean to act like that in front of you," He said apologetically with his eyes on the ground.

The nun let go of his arm, before she nodded as an apology acceptance. "It's okay. I'm used to being disliked by others for the way they're looking at me." Her expression turned sad. "I hope you forgive me I got you involve in this, I get meddlesome sometimes."

Elliot suddenly frowned. Then, by surprise, he gripped her shoulders gently to make her look steadily at him. "Asia, you should stop blaming yourself," He said firmly. "What you just did to the kid was very nice of you. If I were you, I would do the same. So I ask you to not apologize when you do the right thing."

Asia stared at him with her eyes widened. At hearing those words, she suddenly felt happier than she never felt when someone like him would tell her he's praised for what she was doing. Suddenly, her eyes began to tear up.

Elliot was taken aback when he saw she's about to cry. "Hey, hey, come on, come on. I'm just giving you a compliment, there's no reason to shedding tears!" He said hastily while waving his hands.

Asia snapped out before dried her tears with the sleeve of her dress.

"S-Sorry…" She said, before she gave him a smile. "But… You're the first person who really praises for what I'm doing, so I want to thank you for being so nice to me."

Elliot smiled as he nodded. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "By the way, what you just did to the kid... Was some kind of power?"

Asia nodded with a smile. "This is the power of healing I was granted by God," She said, as she showed him the silver rings on her fingers. "These rings allow me to create some sort of energy that could heal any superficial and internal wounds. That's how I started as a priestess."

"Wow, that's so cool! When did you get those rings?" He asked.

"Actually, I've been wearing them ever since I was a baby." Asia replied while looking at her rings. "Ever since I used that power of healing for the first time, I was so shocked of being capable to do that. I don't know who put me in these rings before I grew up in the church, but the priests told me the power I possess is blessed by him. I believed them because there's nothing more existent than the power of Heaven."

"I see… I'm sure they were very pleased you've been using it to help the wounded people." Elliot said.

"Yeah… They were…" She murmured.

"I'm sorry?" Elliot did not hear clearly what she said.

Asia shook her head. "It's nothing. Anyway, let's go ahead shall we? I'm still following you."

Elliot shrugged as he continued to lead her the way.

* * *

Once Elliot led her the way out of the park, they were now in the middle of a small neighborhood. After a couple of minutes later, he stopped his tracks before he pointed with his index finger at the small church on top of a hill in a forest, above the other buildings, at almost one mile from their distance.

"There it is, Asia!" Elliot said. "As far as I concern this is the only one in this city, it's always been there when I walk around here."

"This is it what I was looking for all day!" Asia said in delight, before she turned to Elliot with a bow. "Thank you so much for your help, if it were not for you, I would never make it to the church until now!"

"No problem, sis." Elliot gave her a thumb up. Then he turned to take a look at the church, he could see the cross on top of the bell tower. But suddenly, and very unexpected, he began to feel a disturbing sensation that his body was about to shake.

It didn't take too long to notice there's something odd about that church, this must be the only reason why he's getting a harsh chill just by looking at that building. It's like he's near of a possible enemy territory or some sort of a supernatural place. But what he also realized is that Asia is going in there, which that gave him a really bad feeling. He couldn't know what she's involved, because if she's on the side of the angels or the fallen angels, she would act hostile to him. In fact, he sees her as a sensitive and harmless person to be involved with any faction.

He had the thought of accompanying her to the church to make sure there's nothing wrong, but he just remembered what Rias told him about the situation between the three factions, any incident could lead any terrible consequence. He could not take that risk if he's not welcome in there, and he's afraid he will be the responsible to carry the burden of guilt. The only option remains is to stay away from the church and leave Asia be, but he hoped she will be fine by herself.

"Well… Since there's nothing much I can do, I guess I have to go. See ya, Asia." He turned around to walk away.

"Wait, please don't go!" Asia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Huh?" Elliot turned his head at Asia in perplexity.

"I don't want to be a stubborn, but let me repay you for taking me all the way to here. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?"

Elliot didn't know how he should answer, he would say he has to go to his school or that he has some things to do with Rias' club, but today is Sunday, so he thought that wouldn't work.

Elliot bit his lip in tension. He was out of ideas to make an excuse, and he could not just reject her kind offer just like that. It's not like he hate to be rude, but he's worried he would make her cheerful expression disappear again. However, he knew there's another option, but which he doesn't like to perform. He must lie to the nun to convince her why he can't come with her, but he had to create an original story that she would believe it.

"I'm sorry, Asia, but I'm afraid I can't go with you." He said in an apologetic tone. "You see… Um… Today I have to go to my uncles' house, right now. They're waiting for me to take care of my little cousin for days, while they're on a business trip. Again, I'm sorry."

Asia's mood suddenly turned down, as she hung her head down in disappointment. "Oh, I didn't know that…" But then she smiled at him. "I understand. If your uncles really need you, then you must go. I'm glad you are focused to help with your family."

"Yeah, that's right…" Elliot murmured, trying to hide the discomfort on his tone. He almost felt the hint of remorse for telling that lie, but he knew it was essentially necessary to avoid getting trouble with the people from the church, and keep Asia away from an imminent confrontation.

"Elliot." Asia spoke again, getting his attention again. "Do you think there's a chance we could see each other again?" She said with a hint of hope "I know we just met, and it's too soon to ask you out. But you've been so nice to me and you helped me to show me the way when I was lost, even I didn't ask you. So I was thinking maybe we can go somewhere else someday. I… I'd like to know more about you." Her cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment after she said the last part.

Elliot was taken aback. He never expected to hear her personal request, and her interest to know him. He was not sure if it's forbidden as a devil to be friend with a nun, but there's no way in hell he will reject her for the second time. However, it doesn't mean he's being forced to accept it, for some reason he's assuming that Asia didn't have a friend since she became the priestess of a church in Italy. He thought she deserves to experience how amazing is having a friend, but he must make sure she won't find out he's not human, no matter what.

He smiled widely at the nun. "Of course, Asia! If the people from the church allow you to go outside, then we will go some fun places I can take you!"

"Do you mean it?" Asia asked excitedly, grasping her hands.

"You bet, sister! You bet!" He showed his toothy grin.

Then, unexpectedly, Asia dropped her suitcase, before she wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard. "Thank you, Elliot! I never thought I'd finally get a chance to spend time with someone!" She let him go and picked up her suitcase. "Well, I'll take my leave. Goodbye, Elliot!" Then she ran off.

Elliot blinked in surprise for receiving that hug, but then he smiled and shook his head. He turned around and walked away. But suddenly, he caught something in his eyes, making him stop his tracks. He saw a white cat, sitting on the ledge of a wall, and it was eyeing at Elliot with its hazel eyes.

He was wondering why the cat was looking at him like that, but he shook his head; it's just a cat, why would bother to know? And he decided to continue his way and ignore the glare. The cat just watched him leave, before it jumped off the ledge and ran in the other direction. Looks like the white cat didn't find necessary anymore to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of a restaurant from downtown, Kalawarner was sitting on a solid wood round table, having an afternoon mean with her partners. They have concealed their feathery wings from the backs when they are in the presence of the humans, while Raynare had changed her S&amp;M-like outfit with normal clothes, since it was obvious it would be very inappropriate if she enters an establishment with that kind of dress.

Kalawarner asked them to gather together in this place, to tell them about what happened last night when she met Elliot, after eating. And like she expected, she earned the shocking reactions from her partners.

"What do you mean he's now reincarnated as a devil?!" Raynare demanded at the purple haired woman. She had lowered her voice to not bring attention to the other humans around the restaurant.

"There is a possibility he was killed by those guys from our side, but when I bumped with him, I did recognize the symbol on the pamphlets he was carrying. There's no doubt that a High-Class devil from the Gremory Clan have resurrected him as one of their own." Kalawarner replied with her eyes focusing on her glass of wine.

"And you didn't do anything to kill him again?" The man with the fedora asked with a frown. "We've been thinking it would be a huge problem if he'd turn as our enemy. But if you were scared to fight with him, I think that explains."

Kalawarner turned to him, angrily. "I tried to take him down by surprise, but somehow he saw that coming before he stopped my attack with a grip! It's possible he gained stronger and faster than I thought after his reincarnation. And I couldn't risk my life for nothing." She bit the lip, feeling ashamed when she remembered she was overpowered for only a few seconds.

"Did that mean devil hurt you?" The blond girl with a gothic costume asked with a hint of worry.

The darker-purpled haired woman gave the girl a reassuring smile and shook her head. "Don't worry, Mittlet. He did nothing bad to me."

"What do you mean?" The man inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"That moment I thought he was going to take me with his master and interrogate me, but instead, he promised me he would let me go if I answer his questions and why I attacked him."

Raynare's eyes widened. "Wait, you told him that we were watching him?!" She hissed with her head leaned to her, indignantly because her friend compromised their recent activity.

Kalawarner was staring at her glass of wine, before nodding her head slowly. "And I'm sorry. I thought he would beat the inch out of me if I didn't answer, but eventually he did like he said before. I never thought that could happen something like this in my life. Even he acted so friendly to me."

"Do you think his master didn't tell him about the conflict of the Three Factions?" Raynare asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but I don't see the reason why a High-Class devil would not lecture a Reincarnated Devil about our origins." She took a sip of her wine, as she let out a sigh. "Anyways, we need to think what should we do with him, now that this situation has changed drastically. We can just go away from this town and back to the Underworld; but our question remains, what shall we tell our Ojou-sama?"

There was a moment of silence between them when they started to think for some suggestions, someone wanted to say something, but they didn't know what idea they have in mind.

Then, the girl named Mittlet, opened her mouth and spoke. "Um… Any one of you thinks we should tell her everything about this?" She asked. "I don't feel sure if we keep hiding the truth to make her believe we're still doing our job."

"You are right, Mittlet. I was thinking the same thing." The man said frankly. "But I have a bad feeling about the other fallen angels who attacked us. We don't know who they work for, and how they'd find out we know about the kid. If they're watching us, then maybe they'll try to stop us before we warn Ojou-sama."

"Then I say we kill him." Raynare spoke with a cold tone. "Because of him we almost got killed by our own people. If he's erased from the existence, then our problems with them will be gone, and we'll try to reason with our leader for our action."

"Do you think this will be a piece of cake, Raynare?" Her childhood friend retorted. "I know I tried to do the same thing, but then I realized that I was probably in the Gremory territory. A High-Class devil can sense the danger of their servants, even in long range. I was so lucky he wasn't panicked when I attacked him. The point is, if we kill the kid, we're goin' to have a serious trouble with the Gremory, and we'll suffer the severest punishment from Ojou-sama, when she finds out what have we done!"

"I hate to admit, but I agree with her." The middle-aged man said, with his eyes shadowing under his fedora. "Your idea is very reckless to think we can get rid of that kid. And I'm pretty sure Ojou-sama wouldn't agree either."

Raynare gritted her teeth, before she glared at the young girl. "Are you with me, Mittlet? We can do this if we work together!"

Mittlet bit her lower lip, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Raynare. They got the point." She answered sadly.

Raynare scratched the surface of the table with her nails. The fallen angel never imagined her partners, even her childhood friend, would show their disagreement for the first time. It's like they don't even trust her the way she's thinking, even though she was trying to help to avoid a terrible consequence for them, and the fallen angels. The raven-haired woman stood abruptly from the table, and made her way to the exit, in outrage.

Mittlet gasped, watching Raynare storming off the building. "Raynare, where are you going?!" She was about to get up from her sit, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mittlet turned her head to Kalawarner.

"Leave her be, I think she needs to be alone for a moment." She replied softly, also very concerned for her friend's action, but she decided to not bother her.

"Are you sure she's not thinking to track down the kid by herself?" The fallen angel man asked with a frown.

"She will understand the risks we told her, Dohnaseek." Kalawarner replied to him. "But I hope so. I don't want her to get any more trouble."

"Then… What do we do now?" Mittlet said.

Kalawarner drink all the glass of wine what's left. "We know that if the fallen angels will find out that the kid was resurrected, they surely will try to find him and finish their mission, once again. We have no match to stop them, but I'm sure the Gremory will take good care of him. For now, we just have to wait and see what happens."

Dohnaseek and Mittlet nodded in agreement. In the end, Kalawarner offered to pay the bill for the meal, since she was the one who invited them, before they went out of the restaurant and try to reach Raynare before she'd be away from them.

* * *

Elliot was walking across the same neighborhood where he lives. It's almost sunset after he spent all this afternoon playing arcade video games, also he visited for the first time an establishment called the Honey Honey, where he found while exploring a new zone of Kuoh city, looking for a place to eat. He didn't hear much about that name to a restaurant, and what kind of environment was inside, so he decided to get into.

It was a much unexpected experience, because what he found inside was the younger waitresses with the French maid costumes, but that's beside the point. They acted very nice to him, even they called him "Master". And not the mention that he met the four most beautiful girls who work there; the red haired young woman who the customers call her, Ai, the blond one who considers the best employee, Reisa, the girl who has the peculiar pink hair color, Asuna, and the last one, the purple haired, who was his waitress of the day, Miyako.

For being treated that way, made Elliot be embarrassed, luckily he was not the only one who called him "Master", but he could not get it the concept of that kind of fashionable. But regardless, the place wasn't so bad after all, the service was good, and the food was delicious, though he could not stand how the guys were looking perversely at the girls while drooling and giggling.

That's how he spent the last day of the weekend, and now it was his time to return home.

"Oh man, I'm so deadly tired …" Elliot yawned. "I guess I'll check out my emails on my computer if my friends are writing me, before I'll do something else."

Elliot reached to the entrance of his house, but before he went to unlock the door with his key. He noticed the lights were on within the house, behind from the white curtains. He began to feel suspicious, wondering who had entered; he didn't think it could be one of his friends because they wouldn't make a visit without sending a message.

The young man grabbed the doorknob and twisted, he realized it was still locked, that was definitely more suspicious than he imagined. Without keeping asking more questions himself, he introduced his key to the bolt and unlocked it, before entering the house with caution, in case he would find a burglar.

He made quiet steps and closed the door slowly to not alarm whoever's inside, and he leaned his head to check out the living room. Suddenly, he found who was the unexpected visitor, it was the President of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory, sitting in one of the couches, with her arms and legs crossed. Since today was no school, she was wearing her ordinary clothing, consisting with a light purple blouse, with her white shirt underneath, a dark large skirt, and white clogs.

However, she was not alone; there was also the Vice President, Akeno Himejima, she was also sitting beside her. And the white haired petite girl, Koneko Toujou, was on the single couch, licking a lollipop.

Akeno is wearing blue tight jeans, a light green long-sleeved shirt, and dark brown knee-high suede leather boots. And Koneko's with her purple hoodie, a dark grey shirt with the design of a lynx on her chest, white pants and black sneakers.

It appears they have been waiting for him, who knows for how long. When the three girls just noticed they were being watched, they turned their eyes on Elliot coming in. Akeno was pleased to see Elliot again, but then her expression changed into worry when she noticed Rias was giving him an icy piercing glare, meaning he did something wrong that he upset her.

"Hey girls. Um… Would you mind if I ask, how did you get in here with the door locked?" Elliot asked as took off his sneakers before placing them on the shoe rack bench, and putting down his sports bag next to it.

He thought they entered by the window, but it's impossible because the windows only opens by inside.

"We used the transportation circle." Rias replied as she stood up from the couch, and walked up to the young boy. "We didn't mean to intrude your house, but as for the purpose we were waiting for you is because I want to speak with you."

"Huh, about what?" Elliot blinked in confuse, still unaware what's going on.

"About you spend a moment with the nun and took her to the church." Her tone suddenly turned colder.

His eyes widened in shock. "W-With who? I-I don't know what are you talking about." He stammered, trying in vain to play as the Liar Liar's main character.

"Koneko already told us what you were doing, so there's no use to lie!" She retorted.

His eyes widened as he turned his head to the white haired girl. "Since when?!" He demanded.

"Ever since you went in and out of the gym, this morning…." Koneko replied nonchalantly.

"B-b-but… How…" Elliot trailed off. He could not understand how was possible he could not notice her presence while she was following him on his back. He remembered Akeno did the same before he felt he was being followed, but how Koneko could do that? Suddenly a memory came to his mind, the moment when he found the white cat. And as he noticed Koneko's hair was the same color and her hazel eyes as well, it didn't take too long when his brain gathered the clues to a solid conclusion.

"You're the cat from earlier!" Elliot shouted with his finger pointed at the white haired girl. "But how did you transform?!"

Koneko just continued to lick her lollipop, without even care to answer his question. Elliot began to grunt in anger for the way she was ignoring him. He didn't like to be ignored like that, but he knew he cannot be angry with a little girl, but wondered why she has that kind of personality. However, he's completely intrigued he could not find out Koneko was transformed into a cat, there's a possibility he could feel a person's energy, even though is transformed into something, basically as an animal for example.

"She's a nekomata, or a Forked Cat." Akeno offered to answer the question, as Elliot turned to her to hear more. "She's one of the species of the Japanese folklore, who resembles as cats, but they're also half-humans. What I'm trying to say is you didn't sense her presence while she was transformed is because she can change her essence, therefore, you just looked at her as a simple cat."

Elliot just remained dumbfounded and disbelief, unable to make a comment.

"We'll answer your questions in another moment." Rias spoke. "Back to the topic, I told Koneko-chan to keep an eye on you. I know there are more things I have to teach you since you just began to spend your new life as my servant, but there are some _important_ things I have to warn you, and I'm talking about the danger you will face and what you have to avoid." She said with seriousness.

"Are you saying the nun could be a danger for us?" Elliot asked with a frown.

Rias crossed her arms. "That's not what I'm talking about," The crimson haired clarified. "You got lucky you didn't accept her invitation to go to the church, because you can't go near that place, never. The churches are an enemy territory for the devils, a single step in would cause a major incident on both sides between the God and the devils, and then it would be not strange you will find a single light spear at any moment."

"Now that you're mentioning, when I saw the church in a far distance, I felt the anxiousness that I almost shake like a gelatin." He answered, looking at his hand. "That moment made me guess that my instincts are warning me I should not go in there."

"I'm very surprised you were paying attention to your senses." Rias was pleased to have him who has with caution. "But also you have to avoid getting near with anyone who has any relationship with the church, especially the Exorcists, who are the real mortal enemies."

"And how's that?" Elliot inquired.

"The exorcists are the people who have been blessed by God," Elliot heard a male voice. He turned his head into the hallway, and saw Kiba coming out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water. He made his way to the living and sat on the other couch." That means even though they are humans, like you were, they have the divine holy power to destroy us, completely."

"With that kind of power, you will turn into nothingness!" Rias concluded firmly. "This is very important you must understand to not getting trouble, because sometimes your new life as one of us may not be easy as you think. Do I make myself clear?"

Elliot remained silent for a moment, before he let out a stressful sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Rias-senpai, I understand you are concerned about my safety. But please listen to me, that nun I met was not a threat, she's harmless. In fact, she doesn't even know I'm a devil and I won't tell her who I am."

"It doesn't matter whether she's with the Angels or not. The girl's affiliated with the church and it's very dangerous if you remain together with her." Rias turned up the volume of her tone. "So I ask you to not seeing her, ever again."

The young fighter went speechless like he just turned into a statue, as he remained staring at the leader of the peerage. It is clear that he was aware that Rias would forbid him to have a friendship with Asia, but what left him dumbstruck is that he never expected how this has turned out. He hung his head to cover his eyes with his cap, feeling a little humiliated to being watched by the rest of the Occult Research Club members' eyes in this scene. Akeno and Kiba were really worried to see how Rias was scolding at him, Koneko was not showing any reaction, but behind of her cold expression, she can feel sorry for the new member. They understand it was necessary that Elliot must learn a lesson, but they knew he had no intention to cause trouble that could give Rias Gremory a bad image, especially with her family as well. Though they're wondering, what was his idea, taking the young nun to the church?

Suddenly, Elliot placed his closed fist into the palm of his opened left hand, before leaning his body slightly forward and bowed to the crimson haired devil. "I understand, Rias-senpai. Forgive me for my imprudence. I promise I will not do that again." He announced.

Rias was taken aback for that sudden strange gesture, but then she recognized that the fist-in-palm is the notorious Shaolin Monk's hand sign. She studied years ago in the Underworld about the history of the ancient china, even about the famous Kung Fu martial arts. She learned that the traditional gesture, which Elliot is performing right now, has a deep philosophical meaning; it is a form of respect that a martial artist show before entering or leaving the place of practice, it's also used to greet a master or a person who has the high experience. But occasionally, what Elliot was showing her, it is a sign of the sincere apology to a master for a mistake he committed, for dishonored her, or for the lack of discipline.

For that moment, she was very curious to know what kind of training and education he had in his childhood to make that kind of reverence. However, she also noticed the disturbance on his emotion and the frown on his lips. She could understand why her new servant is carrying away by the impulse and his emotions; she found out that he has the personality of being a friendly person who enjoys having a company with someone who trusts.

Koneko told her he helped the nun to find the church because she was lost and clarified despite her initial suspicions she hadn't any possible signal about she's can be hostile judging by her kind personality. Also was the fact his altruism would never make him think about leaving a helpless girl behind, even though she's probably from the other faction. Rias was still serious for the encounter of his young servant with a possible enemy, but she could see he had a very compassionate heart to make that action and understood his intentions to give her a hand, and for the words from the white-haired girl she felt confident with the facts and didn't get everything wrong.

Rias made a step closer to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Elliot raised his head and saw the sympathy look on her turquoise eyes. "Elliot, I'm not upset with you," She replied softly. "I'd never meant to say I'm ashamed of what you did before, in front of everyone here present. I acknowledge your good action, but for your own good I'm just asking you have to be more careful. There's nothing to feeling guilty for, okay?" She flashed a smile to the young fighter.

Elliot began to breathe peacefully for a pair of seconds and felt a bit appeased. His depression was starting to fade away from hearing the words of his master, he understood she didn't have the intention to be rough with him; on the contrary, she has the important responsibility to take care the welfare of her servant.

Elliot straightened his back and let his calm expression shows to the crimson haired master. "Thank you very much, Rias-senpai." He said with a hint of gratefulness.

Akeno was glad to see him now calm, but then she grew worried again because Elliot wasn't smiling like usual, there was one thing he's still disappointed about. Could it be that he's thinking about the nun he met? The raven haired couldn't help but feel intrigued, but she wouldn't interrogate him to know about the girl, so she thought she should wait until Elliot has let it go to see his smile again.

"Well, now that this settles, I'll answer you why the rest of the Occult Research Club and me are here in the first place." Rias took a look at the clock wall, marking about five minutes past eight PM. "It seems we still have time." She turned back at Elliot. "Tonight we'll take you on a mission we're going to perform, because it's now the time we'll see your powers and fighting skills in combat."

Elliot blinked a couple of times, changing his appeased countenance into surprise. "Show you my skills? What are we gonna do?" His tone showed a hint of interest and anticipation.

Rias curved her lips upwards, forming a smirk. The crimson haired always knew he would cheer up a little when he will be part of a task that requires his abilities, and surely he'd like to show her what he's capable. However, he needs to know that this task will not be easy like he defeated Akeno. So she must stay close to him to keep him safe.

"I'll tell you the details on our way, right now we have to move out immediately. Oh, wouldn't you mind if Yuuto and Koneko would move the coffee table aside, so we can prepare for the teleportation?" Rias asked.

Elliot shook his head and waved his hand. "Go ahead."

Rias turned to Kiba and Koneko to give that order. They nodded before they stood up from their seats, and carried the coffee table to the end of the living room. Afterwards, the ORC gathered together in the middle, while Elliot was beside with Akeno and behind of Koneko. Rias made a step forward, before she raised her arms slowly, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. Elliot sensed she's channeling her energy to do something, and suddenly a flashing red light caught his attention to look at the Gremory symbol on the ground.

"This is the transportation circle, with this we can use it to teleport instantly like in a blink of an eye." Rias said. "Akeno, would you be kind to give Elliot the crest?"

Akeno nodded as she came closer to Elliot. "Can you hold out your hand for a moment, please?" Elliot did what she said hesitantly. Then, the tip of her index finger glowed in red aura, as she proceeded to trace Elliot's palm with her finger. After Akeno finished, he checked that she marked the Gremory symbol.

"While you possess the crest on your hand, you are allowed to use the transportation circle to go some places whenever you need to go." Akeno explained him, feeling satisfied it was her turn to teach him some things the devils do.

The crest progressively disappeared from his palm, as he clenched his hand. "Thank you, Akeno-san." He flashed a small smile of appreciation at the raven haired beauty.

Akeno smiled back, as she discreetly moved closer to him. She was now glad to see him in a good mood again.

"Well then, let's move out." Rias said, preparing to use the teleportation.

"Um, Rias-senpai. I don't mean to interrupt but…. Is there a side effect when I use the teleportation?" Elliot asked, with a hint of nervousness.

"Well, since it's the first time you're using the magic circle, there's a possibility you'd get dizziness, headache, sickness, or tingles at any part of your body." Rias replied nonchalantly.

Elliot gulped, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. But suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his right arm, followed by a soft sensation. He turned his head at Akeno, before realizing she was hugging him, and pressing her chest against him.

"Ufufufu, don't worry, Elliot-kun. I'll make sure nothing wrong will happen to you." She teased sultry, as she rubbed her breasts to his upper arm.

'_Holy cow, what in the world is wrong with her?!'_ Elliot shouted mentally, sweating in embarrassment for the way she was acting, like she's really intending to take advantage of him. He hastily kept his eyes straight ahead, but he couldn't try to ignore her perverted charm. He thought that her masochism was creepy, but this is much worst.

"Just don't move out of the circle and you'll be fine." Rias stated to reassure him a little. "Here we go."

The magic circle began to glow intensely that forced Elliot shut his eyes, and suddenly the entire room has engulfed in a blinding flash. When it disappeared, the living room was now empty with no absolute trace.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**N/A: And this is how it ends this chapter! I thought it would end in that way because in the next chapter, it will be a little longer than this. And I'm sorry this chapter didn't have a sweet ass fighting scene, but I promise the next one there'll be, I swear to the owners of King of Fighters XD**

**Anyways, what do you think about the appearance of the two female characters from Maken-Ki in the beginning? You didn't see that coming, huh? Azuki is really a cool fighter and I thought it would be nice if she could be Elliot's friend, I'm sure they'll get along.**

**To tell you the truth, I'm planning to feature more characters from another series. I know you're asking what's up with that idea, it's just I thought how would happened if these characters get involved in this plot, I have some ideas what role they could take to fit in. Besides, I already featured a character in the first chapter, if you don't know what I mean, read the final part of the chapter and you'll figure out, if you don't, then wait for the surprise.**

**Anyways, I really hope I'll keep working with the new chapter, since you guys were still asking me to keep going, and I'm happy to receive your support, it means a lot for me :) **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, share to your friends, talk about it, review, favorite and follow.**

**Goodbye my friends, and see you next time.**

**Atte: FrancisVamp0822**


	5. Chapter 5: Combat Lessons

**Chapter 5: Combat Lessons.**

Somewhere, in a mountainous region partially covered with the dark greenest forest of Hackberry trees, mixed with honeysuckle shrubs, as the atmosphere has no with no any particular sound or any movement of the branches by the lack of wind, which turned the place even quieter. The Gremory Clan's symbol emerged on the grassy ground, before the light launched a flash throughout the open space. Suddenly, the group of the Occult Research Group made a surprise arrival by the transportation circle.

"Whoa!" Elliot was the only one he face planted on the ground, when he felt the unusual lack of surface on his feet at the time he was teleported. Somehow Rias and her group managed to hold themselves to not fall, maybe because they've gotten used that method of transportation for a long time to know how.

Elliot groaned, as he rose up like a cat and rubbed his head. "Man, that was really weird! I didn't even see anything when I got sucked into that circle!"

"That's what the teleport is, it happens instantly before you'd realize how you're traveling." Rias replied. "Now let's move on, we're not far away from our objective."

Elliot nodded as he started to get up, but suddenly, when he made a step, he felt that one of his legs was limping. He lost the balance, before he collapsed again, like a drunken man recently got out from the bar.

Elliot grunted, wondering indignantly why he can't walk straight, but then he felt the tingles in the muscles of his right leg. Therefore, he realized his leg was asleep. Before he could do something to fix that tingle with a little massage, his eyesight was beginning to spin that he couldn't see clearly his surroundings.

He rubbed his eyes to try to regain his focus, but unfortunately it was not the only symptom he's having it; the inside of his stomach started to reach a strange but a slight feeling of cramp, followed by a little inch in the skin from the same area. Elliot started to moan, bringing the attention of his partners.

Akeno kneeled beside him to attend. "Elliot-kun, are you okay?" She said with worry.

Elliot opened his eyes slowly, staring at her violet eyes, but he didn't make any reaction when he sees her beautiful face closer and her pretty sapphire eyes.

"Akeno? Why I'm seeing four of you?" He babbled. Then he rolled his eyes and collapsed with a thud.

"Elliot-kun!"

"He's getting the side effects of the magic circle," Rias answered to reassure her friend. "Just give him a minute to rest and he's gonna be okay."

Suddenly, Elliot sat up abruptly that almost startled the thunder user. His eyes were wide open and his cheeks were puffed like he has something inside of his mouth that he can't swallow, as he covered with his hand. Before Akeno would ask him about his actual state, he rose up quickly and ran towards the inside of the forest, while shoving Kiba out of his way. They were about to ask him where he's going, but when Elliot hastily got into the bushes, they hear the uncomfortable sound behind the shrubs that he's ejecting something from his mouth while gagging, followed by the grotesque spattering on the ground.

"Well…. I think that will take five." Rias said awkwardly, with a sweat drop rolling down of her temple. She and her group were so lucky they don't have to watch that scene, that's why Elliot had to go behind of the shrubs, though they felt sorry for him having that kind of symptoms.

It didn't take, not even a minute, before Elliot finally finished off letting out his insides. He was beside of a tree, with his hand against the trunk to sustain himself. He was gasping to recover some air when he couldn't breathe while he was throwing up, as he took off his hat to clean the sweat off his forehead.

"And there goes my afternoon meal…" He muttered between his breaths and coughed by the ardor of his throat. Then, he realized he didn't feel dizzy anymore, much to his relief because he wouldn't want to delay Rias and the others with the mission, which he's anticipated to know what it is about.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh, as he made his way to get out of the bushes. When he was now outside of the forest, as he dusted the leaves off his jacket and jeans, he saw the group was watching him with uneasiness.

"Hey guys… Sorry about that…" Elliot said, rubbing the back of his head. "My stomach didn't feel well, and I could not help myself…"

"It's okay; we had to wait until your symptoms wear off after you used the transportation circle." Rias replied with understanding. "But I see you are now better, don't you?"

"I guess so." He rubbed his belly. "But… This will happen to me again every time when I'll use the magic circle?" He asked apprehensively.

"Not for a long time, these side effects can only affect to the Devils, who are recently reincarnated, because they aren't used to get usually experienced enough with the teleport magic. That means your body will need some time to get used with this sort of transportation for a while; until then, I don't recommend you to move so fast during between 5 and 15 minutes before you get back the full control of your senses."

"Oh, alright then." Elliot looked around throughout the sloped landscape, covered with woody vegetation, as he could smell the refreshing environment. "So… Where are we?" He asked.

"We are in the Southeast, at 500 miles from Kuoh city." Rias answered simply. She turned around and began to walk across the open and the inclined path through the forest. "Follow me and do not separate. This way will take us to a village where we have to go and carry out our task."

Elliot nodded and he, with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko followed their master. Thanks to the moonlight, they can watch their steps so they will not stumble, although they have the special ability to see clearly in the darkness. While they're walking, the young American thought he would ask the crimson haired young woman about one thing that happened when he met the nun, Asia.

"Excuse me, Rias-senpai." Elliot spoke to his "master". "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Rias said, without stopping her tracks, but paying attention.

"When I was talking with the nun…" He trailed off for a second when he thought that would bother to someone. Luckily, they didn't. "She told me that she was speaking Italian to me, but I swear I was hearing her speaking English and I could not understand how. I was wondering if you know about this."

"Oh, I see. I apologize I didn't have time to explain you about the attributes we can get." Rias responded as she turned to him. "You see, what you said is because you have now the ability to speak and understand the different languages, with the same you were born to speak." She motioned to the Prince Charming. "Kiba Yuuto, for instance, was born in Japan. After he was resurrected as one of us, his language barrier broke completely."

"Wow, really?" Elliot said with a large amount of surprise.

"I had the same reaction like you, Elliot-san." He turned to Kiba after the handsome young man addressed him. "I never thought the devils could have that kind of mental power, but thanks for that, I was able to communicate with people from other countries, without the necessity of going to a language course."

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Rias asked.

"No, I'm good, for now." He remained silent as he shoved his hands into the jacket's pockets.

His emotion started to change into disillusionment, as he looked to the ground, watching his feet stepping the soft grass. No one noticed his expression because he was behind them. The explanation was because when he mentioned the moment he was with Asia, he recently remembered the words which Rias said to him that left him speechless moments ago.

"_It doesn't matter whether she's with the Angels or not. The girl's affiliated with the church and it's very dangerous if you remain together with her. So I ask you to not ever see her again, never."_

Elliot felt upset at that statement, for the fact he will not accomplish the promise he made to the nice girl. How could he just simply accept that strict order? He didn't care he barely knew her, the nun was the most friendly and kindest person he ever met, with a delicate heart. She didn't do absolutely wrong to be considered as a danger to him, and for the whole Devil faction. It's really difficult to imagine how Asia will react when she finds out she won't be seeing him again. But worse, if she'll think his promise was just a lie.

'_I'm very sorry Asia, even though I could try changing her mind, I'm afraid our plans is off.'_ Elliot said in his mind with sadness. However, he hoped she would find another person who can take his place, and who is completely human of course.

In conclusion, he decided to focus the 'mission' and not get very distracted with that. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he could try to let it go, he can't forget the innocent smile of her face.

"There it is; we're now very close." Rias spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Elliot raised his head, and he saw his partners have stopped already their tracks when they reached on top of the hill, observing something strange on the horizon with seriousness on their faces. He walked closer to see what they were looking, and his eyes caught in a small complex of houses in a valley, at two hundred meters from them.

Most of these houses are the Minka, or in translation "House of the people", which they're built traditionally based on the style of the Edo period. The base structure of the building, walls and support columns is basically made from wood, while the external walls were completed with the addition of bamboo and clay. And lastly is characterized by its singular pyramidal-shaped tiled roofs, instead of thatch it was used centuries ago.

However, the hamlet seemed to be suspiciously empty, and there's not a single glow of lightning through the interior of any of these houses and the streets look like they are deserted, it's pretty unusual to say everyone in that village are sleeping early tonight.

"What we're supposed to do in there?" Elliot asked to Rias, still confused .

Rias turned her head at the new member. "Elliot, it is now the time to tell you about what we're going to do, and it's very important you have to pay much attention." She said as she crossed her arms. "Yesterday, we received the message from an archduke from the Underworld for an order of suppression. Our mission is to eliminate a Stray Devil."

"A Stray Devil?" Elliot asked with his eyebrow raised.

"The Underworld's society has one major issue, there are devils who are overwhelmed by the greed of their powers after they became a part of a peerage, but who also get tired of being as a servant of a master for the rest of their lives." Akeno replied with seriousness. "They become impulsive before they'll betray their masters and abandon from our world to Earth, with the purpose of doing whatever they'll want, and that includes hurting innocent people, like a wild dog."

"…. For that reason, we have the law to exterminate the Stray Devils..." Koneko added with a cold tone, but with comprehension as well.

Elliot's eyes widened, as he looked back to the village in disbelief. "Are you saying that…" He trailed off when he bit his lip in tension. He did not dare finishing the last words of the current situation he just realized.

Rias nodded slowly with her furrowed eyebrows. "There have been rumors that one of them attacked that place, devouring the innocent people who lived there, even the women and the children." Rias' tone turned into anger for the news, but she had to remain her calm. "Now he's hiding in the shadows, away from the daylight, waiting until he can take a human as his dinner by nights. We had to teleport away from that place because the target would sense to our presence and find out we're coming to exterminate him. He might be waiting for us nonetheless, but we have to accomplish our duty, and it's disposing from his existence, before he'll do more damage to the humanity."

Elliot clenched his hands that his veins almost popped up. He can't believe that kind of devils could do such a thing to the villagers, and just for their greed of their power? He's not the person who wants to bring death sentences to the culprits who commits such atrocities, but the anger didn't let him think he should show mercy to that scumbag, who surely don't have any shame for his action. Although he was now different after his death, he won't dare to ignore the request to avoid another disaster.

The devil fighter stared at Rias to give her his thought about the mission. "I understand, Rias-senpai. I promise I won't have any remorse after we eliminate that bastard for what he has done!" He raised his clenched fist, showing his braveness.

Rias felt pleased to hear he's willing to face a dangerous being without hesitating. She gave him a nod to accept his answer. "Then let's not waste our time, because the archduke told us the Stray Devil will try to find another place with people to do the same. We have to stop him as soon as possible."

Elliot and the rest of the group agreed. Then, they went down the hill together, continuing their way to the village. They're ready to bring the Stray Devil an implacable judgment.

* * *

The members of the Occult Research Club were now inside of the village, but while they started to patrol to find the stray devil, they've noticed something strange in the street. There's no structural damage, not even a single window shattered, nor traces of blood stains on the floor or in the walls of the buildings. And overall, it was very, very quiet that no cricket was found to produce its stridulation in the night.

"Something it's not right…." Rias muttered with a frown. "It's impossible a stray devil could leave this place like nothing happened."

"You think he used a spell to repair all the damages he caused?" Kiba asked.

"If he was able to do that, plus hiding the corpses and cleaning the blood all by himself, then we're dealing the one who's not careless." Akeno responded.

"… Then we must be careful…" Koneko said with no emotion, showing no fear despite the bad feeling in the surroundings.

"Keep your eyes open if he has set a trap." Rias scanned around the area with her eyes. "He must be hiding one of these houses or any place where no one would find, so don't let your guard down." She turned at her new servant. "Elliot, Akeno told me you can sense the presence of the people, before you fought with her at the park. Do you think you can find the stray devil around the village?"

Elliot rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression. "I think I can do that if the murderer is close to us," He answered. "But the only problem is I cannot sense precisely where he's hiding, sorry about that."

"It's okay, thank you for letting us know." Rias replied with a nod of understanding, as she turned to the white haired girl. "Koneko, can you smell something unusual as a clue that could lead us to his hiding place?"

"I'll try…" Koneko started to sniff a couple of times into the air, with her eyes closed to concentrate if she can perceive anything.

"Wait, how she can find the stray devil by just smelling?" Elliot asked to Kiba in a low tone to not distract her.

"Since Koneko's a nekomata, she and her kind were naturally born with heightened senses that help her become more aware of her surroundings." The handsome guy answered. "That means she can find a peculiar smell around this village and in the outskirts, but that depends if the clue we're looking is not far away from us."

"Hum… That's what I thought…" He muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Is something wrong with that?" Kiba asked with a bemused look.

Elliot shook his head. "Not at all; It's just I never thought more supernatural beings could exist in this world for so long, aside from the Devils, the Angels and Fallen Angels you told me about. But seriously, who else exists? Humans who can do magic like in the popular novels and media, bloodsucking vampires, or speaking giant dragons?" He chuckled, thinking that's pretty absurd to believe the myths and legends are actually real.

Kiba's eyes widened for his comment which he did not expect he would say that. He could understand Elliot is not completely aware what's in the other worlds apart from The Three Faction, but he decided to keep quiet. Right now it's not the moment to say something that surely will shock his partner and distracting in this mission.

After some seconds of silence, she cracked her eyes open and said with an intensified frown. "… I smell blood and rottenness…"

Elliot was the only one who was staring at her in perplex, but also a little surprised. He didn't notice that kind of scent from the beginning, in comparison to Koneko. And surprisingly, she didn't even grimace or cover her nostrils with her fingers for that odor.

"Can you find where it comes from?" Rias inquired.

Koneko breathed with her nose again, before her eyes focused to a small hill to the Northeast, at ninety meters away from the village. She raised her arm and pointed to everyone with her index finger towards the higher ground. They followed the direction and found the sloppy side of the hill has stone stairs which leads to the top, and from there, they saw it was a small building, which it appears to be some kind of a temple or something like that.

"… The Stray Devil is hiding inside of that temple…" The nekomata said.

Rias smirked at the result, as she patted her head softly. "Good work, Koneko." Then, she turned at her peerage. "We should fly to the top of the hill instead of using the stairs. Shall we?"

The ORC members nodded in agreement, and the only one who got really excited about that idea was Elliot.

"Oh yeah!" Elliot pumped up his fist, containing his enthusiasm. He has been waiting all this week for the chance to try out the ability to fly.

"Then let's go!" The bat-like wings sprouted out of Rias' back, as the others did the same; Elliot took a few seconds to summon his wings. Afterwards, everyone leaped up off the ground and began to ascend to the sky, but Elliot was remained behind as he was trying to follow them, unsuccessfully.

Rias just noticed her new recruit is missing; she looked down and saw Elliot was still standing on the ground. "Come on, Elliot! Don't make us leave you behind, we don't have all night!" She said, crossing her arms with impatience.

"I know, just hang on a sec!" Elliot took a deep breath, "Ok, here I come..." Then he crouched to prepare for the impulse, and made a jump as high as he could, like he would be as a professional basketball player.

He attempted to use his wings to fly, but suddenly he felt he's not floating in the air, before realizing he's falling to the floor, as his cap flew out of his head.

"OH NO, NO, NO, NO-!" His face hit against the surface, with his legs up momentarily before falling, as his cap dropped next to him.

Everyone, but Koneko, flinched after hearing the sound of the fall and Akeno shouted his name in concern.

After Rias saw Elliot didn't appear to have the knowledge of flying, she recently remembered he still has not learned how to do it properly, and he didn't receive Akeno's flight lessons this week, ever since she was busy making some contracts for her peerage.

'_Great, I completely forgot he didn't learn how to fly. I knew I should have bought an agenda.'_ Rias thought with a reluctant sigh, massaging her temples before she turned towards Akeno. "Could you please help him up?"

The raven haired blinked, and then she nodded. "Of course, Buchou." Then, she flew down towards to her fallen intimate companion.

Elliot groaned before he sat up, clutching his aching face after that fall that almost broke his nose. "Dammit all, that really hurt!" He snarled, as he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

Akeno landed next to him, before she placed her hands on his cheeks to look at his face if he has any wounds. "Are you okay?" The beautiful lady asked him in a soft tone.

Elliot almost blushed when he stared at her beautiful amethyst eyes closely. He stepped back from her touch, as he picked his favorite cap and put it back on his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But I don't understand what's wrong with these stupid wings?!" He said, gradually not in a good mood.

"Calm down, Elliot." Akeno reassured him. "The reason you can't fly is that you don't know how to control your wings. Besides, that usually happens to the people who are recently reincarnated."

"Can you help me how can I do it, please?" He begged.

She shook her head in response. "I'm sorry, I know I promised I could teach you, but right now this is not the time. It will take days until you'll be able to fly with no problem."

"Oh, just what I needed." He said with complete disappointment. "So what I suppose to do then, should I walk all the way up to the hill by myself?"

Akeno tapped her chin with her finger, in a thinking expression. Suddenly she came up with something that she slowly raised a smile. "Hey Elliot, would you mind if I carry you?"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't want to leave you behind, so I think it would be convenient if I carry you in the air. Don't worry, I'll be sure I won't slip my hands from you." She giggled, as she was intentionally teasing him.

Elliot didn't know how to respond if yes or no, he thought it's really embarrassing because is probably a laughing stock when a male is being carried by a woman, even it could be a burden for Akeno trying to lift him, though she surely has strength in addition to her powers of lighting. Nevertheless, he didn't find any more options; the Akeno's suggestion was the only way to keep him together with the group, but he has to make only one question to figure out if she is wouldn't bother.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elliot said.

Akeno stepped closer to him before placing her delicate hand on his cheek, catching him off guard. "This is the only thing I can owe you after the day you saved my life when the fallen angels defeated me. If you weren't with me, I'm sure you'd suffer the same way as I cried for your death."

Elliot remained silent, not to mention he instantly blushed again. Then, he let out a sigh, as he grabbed gently her hand off his cheek.

"Alright, fine." He responded with acceptation on his tone.

Akeno's smile widened in excitement for his answer, before she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Elliot gulped when he felt her breast pressing him on his back, but he had to let it go and focus.

"Hang on, this will get a little rough."

Then, Akeno made an incredibly high jump, surprisingly managing to carry Elliot's weight without even struggle. Elliot almost yelped when he saw he's now far away from the surface, and then he looked up and saw he was getting close to Rias and the others. He began to feel a little ashamed for being carried in front of them, but luckily nobody laughed in the least, they were just simply waiting.

Rias almost lose her patience for Akeno's behavior with Elliot, though she can't deny their friendship. However, she decided not to say a word to them and as they continued flying towards the old shrine.

* * *

After reaching the top of the hill, the devils lowered their altitude and landed on the stone ground, while Akeno let go of Elliot and he gave her thanks for the ride, before putting the wings back inside of their backs. After that, everyone stared attentively to the darkened Shinto shrine, which is also suspiciously undamaged like the houses of the village, with two garden statues of the lion dogs like they are the sleepy guardians of the temple.

Elliot winced when he finally smelled the stench of rottenness that Koneko described, and it comes from that building that eventually he did not dare to guess what's inside.

"Elliot, come here." He heard Rias calling him.

The young American blinked, before walked up and stood beside her. "What's wrong, Rias-senpai?" He asked, trying to ignore the unpleasant smell.

"Tell me, have you ever heard or played a game of chess before?"

Elliot raised his eyebrow in disbelief for that question, but he decided to just answer her. "Well, I think so. I've played a couple of times back in US with Terry, and also the Japanese version called Shogi with his brother once in Japan, before I moved to Kuoh. May I ask what this is all about?"

Rias turned her head to him. "I understand your doubt at such a moment, but this is the time you need to learn about the servant system we use." She said. "As you already know about the consequences after the Great War ended, many of countless Devils who had the lineage of Pure-blooded died in that unfortunate event. We were so desperate to find the quickest way to repopulate before the brink of the extinction would fall upon us; our population was not very low as you think though. But one day, during these difficult times, a famous noble found the only solution that saved our future."

She shoved her hand to her pocket, taking out a King chess piece to show him. "We call them, the Evil Pieces. These can reincarnate other beings into our kind and grants them unique powers. That depends what piece of chess the user can fit in after a particular training they went through or how it assign their traits. That's how I brought you back to life with one of the pieces and turned you as a new member of my peerage." She put the chess piece back into her pocket. "Now, let me explain you in short as possible about my position what makes me the leader of the peerage." She put her hand on her chest. "I am the "King", the important chess piece. However, it's the only piece which doesn't have a special power like the rest of them. It's sort of like a promotion that only the High-Class Devils, depending their family's rank, are able founding their own peerage."

Elliot couldn't help but feel extremely impressed with the fact the Devils have adopted the chess as a new system to save all the remaining population. However, there was one detail he was confused.

"Wait, why does it call the Evil Pieces?" He inquired, hesitating about the word, which defines the wickedness and immorality.

Rias was almost surprised for his question, as she rubbed her chin. "You know, I asked the same question when that came up. I asked my father if he knew the reason, but he told me that nobody, nor my family and himself, knows why the noble had decided to named like that." Rias shook her head. "Anyways, the reason I'm talking to you about this, is because you'll witness our companion's abilities based on their roles in the chess and how they fight."

Elliot nodded in agreement. They walked towards the shrine, before stopping at just several feet from the small building. Then Rias motioned her crew to surround the exit in case the stray devil would try to escape. Kiba positioned to the right, Koneko to the left, and Akeno to the front; Rias and Elliot remained behind of Akeno.

"What about me?" Elliot asked.

"You stay with me." She replied to Elliot with a frown. "I understand you are prepared for this, but you still need to learn what kind of threat we're dealing with."

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You'll find out right now." She turned her gaze back to the shrine and unexpectedly, she raised her voice. "Stray Devil! I am Rias Gremory, also known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess! I was sent by your master with the order to eliminate you for your unacceptable actions! You are completed surrounded and it's not use to try to escape. Now get out of the temple and face your consequences!"

There was no answer, which Elliot was the only one who began to sweat in tension, as he clenched his hands very tightly. On the spur of the moment, the old wooden door was shattered when something just came out, coming directly to the trio. Rias and Elliot jumped aside before it hit the ground between them, and their mouths fell open when they saw a graphic and horrible scene.

They just witnessed a mutilated and bloodied corpse of a woman; halved, flayed with marks of chews in all her body. Her backbone and the major part of her entrails were chewed too.

"Oh… My… God…" Elliot said in complete horror and shock as covered his mouth, trying to resist the urge of vomiting again.

Rias gritted her teeth in anger to see the unfortunate destiny of the deceased woman. Before she would start to make an action, she saw a dark figure of a man coming out of the shrine. She didn't have time to describe what he looks like when the man suddenly jumped up highly and launched a tailspin, with the intention to attack Akeno.

"Akeno, look out up there!" Rias yelled.

Akeno heard her warning, before she raised her head and saw the man launching his fist towards her, but she jumped away just in time before he punched in the ground with his fist, literally cracking the surface. Akeno landed beside of the president, unharmed.

After missing the hit, the stranger got on his feet and remained motionless in the middle of the group, surrounded.

Rias was finally able to see the appearance of the attacker. It was a man of twenty, stood about 5'14 inches, almost taller than everyone else. With dark half long hair, and practically dressed only with black pants and a dark brown leather sleeveless vest, which was opened up, revealing his toned torso. But what she noticed and almost disturbed her, the man has blood on his hands and around his mouth, also his vest was stained with it as well. His face wore the evil glee, obviously showing no remorse for what he has just done.

He stared at the crimson haired girl with soulless eyes. "Well, well, well… I never thought I would have the chance to meet a brat from the Gremory family." The killer said with mockery. "You know, you should have destroyed the shrine before I'd come out and tear your pretty lady apart." He chuckled darkly, pointing to Akeno.

Elliot growled at his response, not waiting until he could get a chance to break out all of his teeth for what he said to his friend.

Rias frowned threateningly to the ruthless man. "Actually, I would never dare to destroy a sacred place that remained intact centuries ago, even though you just turned it into your own corpse storage, Dnias." She retorted. "And by the way, what are you doing with that form? Are you afraid to reveal your frightful image?"

Elliot raised his eyebrow for that question. What she was talking about? He thought.

"Not at all, I'm just waiting for the moment of your panic after I'll transform. I can assure you will end up crying while I'll kill your friends in front of you." The supposedly stray devil, now named as Dnias, said with a wicked grin.

Unexpectedly, Rias smirked. "Oh really? I thought you already did when we saw you didn't clean your mouth and your hands. That definitely scared us for your disgusting behavior, and I bet your master would be so ashamed of your lack of manners if he were here."

Dnias twitched his left eye, as a sign that he felt a little offended by the comment. "I see you are even more than a brat to insult me. I'd be very satisfied after I'll stain you with flesh blood, just like the color of your hair." He hissed with venom in his tone.

"Then what are you waiting for? Show us your true form, so we can get a reason to destroy you!" Rias challenged him.

Dnias took out his sleeveless vest and threw it aside. "You will regret you have accepted his request to hunt me down. After I'm done with you, I'll make sure to send him a message to remind him not to mess with me again!"

Elliot frowned as he prepared himself to fight against the cold-blooded killer, but what he did not expect is for Dnias's eyes to turn red. He progressively grew four more feet, as the tone of his skin turned a faded white. His nails grew into claws as curvy and thick as an eagle's. The form of his face began to lose the human's appearance, as his teeth turned into fangs and his ears became pointy. To put a cherry on top of the grotesque spectacle, a pair of draconic wings burst out of his back, their leather similar to the wings of a demon.

As the result, Dnias just turned himself into a humanoid flying monster.

"Holy Mike Tyson biting ears! What happened to him?!" Elliot freaked out for witnessing the horrifying transformation that surely will haunt him in his dreams.

"This is the consequence when someone is corrupted by the lust of power. They not only change emotionally, but also physically as it were some sort of curse." Rias turned to him. "I know this is too hard to believe what you see, but stay close to me and we can survive this, understand?"

Trying to hold back his fear, he nodded in understanding.

The now transformed Dnias flapped his wings and with a big jump he rose up to the sky, as he was choosing which will be the prey he should catch first with a hint of abominable hungriness.

**(Highschool DxD Ost – Kiki)**

Rias turned to the handsome blonde guy. "Yuuto, you go first! Cut his wings before he'll try to get away!"

Kiba nodded with his head. "Consider it done, Buchou." Then he walked towards the flying humanoid monster.

"Can I help him?" Elliot suddenly offered himself to be part of the first attack.

Rias turned to him with a smile. "I don't think it would be necessary, just look."

Dnias saw the blond one approaching.** "Oh, so the pretty boy decided to volunteer?" **His voice was completely changed into deep and hoarseness. **"Very well then, I'm gonna tear your face off first!"**

Dnias flew down and raised his arms, with his claws and teeth ready to tear Kiba in pieces.

Kiba didn't stop walking, as his face remained calm and waited until the stray devil was now close. Dnais landed on the ground with an impact that caused a fog of dust. But as the dust quickly faded, the humanoid flying creature just realized the blond guy just vanished that he did not see how the young man did that.

"**What the… Where did he go?!"** Dnias exclaimed in disbelief as he looked around frantically. What he didn't know is that Kiba has been just behind him, after the beast almost crushed him. Taking the chance for the distraction, Kiba held out his hands and two swords appeared out of nowhere. He gripped his swords and dashed towards to the stray devil.

Before Dnias was about to turn around and face him, Kiba managed to cut the wings before the humanoid monster let out a roar of pain. Now he can't use it to fly anymore.

Elliot watched with absolute amazement on his eyes. He never imagined Kiba can be capable to dodge with such speed, summoning swords magically on his hands, and also be able to take damage on the stray devil quickly that surely he could not do that.

Rias smirked for his reaction, as she decided to explain him. "Yuuto's role is a "Knight". The Knight's main ability is the speed, agility, and the mastery of swordsmanship. With that, he can perform unpredictable techniques by combining them in order to catch his enemy by surprise. He also can create numerous swords whatever he wants."

"WHAT?!" Elliot couldn't bear the stupefaction after hearing the last part.

Dnias grunted angrily at Kiba after he gave him a surprise and trickster attack. "**YOU LITTLE PUNK!" **He lunged at him with his mouth open, letting out another roar like a savage lion.

**(Ost End)**

"Kiba-san, look out!" Elliot shouted as he was about to save his partner, but before he could make one step, the stray devil was suddenly hit by the trunk of a tree like a baseball, sending the beast flying away from Kiba by a few meters, before crashing into a group of other trees, knocking them down.

**(Highschool DxD Ost – Kettou)**

Elliot went into shock for what he just saw and turned his head to see who delivered such a tremendous blow. His mouth fell open when he saw the batter was the fifteen year old girl, Koneko Toujou, holding the tree with her bare hands after she swung it.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan, I could take care myself, though." Kiba smiled to the silent white haired, as she dropped the tree, making a thunderous sound and also shaking the ground that could scare off the sleeping birds and small animals through the hill.

'_Did she carry a friggin' two-ton tree?!' _Elliot yelled mentally, finding so hard to believe an underage girl could lift easily that crushing weight without a sign of struggle on her face.

Dnias dusted the shattered wood off him, before he stood up and glared angrily to Koneko, growling like a rabid dog.

Koneko frowned when she realized the ugly and disgusting monster is going to attack her. "… Let me deal with him, Kiba- senpai…" She said to the charming prince.

Kiba did not refuse to her request; the Knight simply nodded in understanding before he walked towards his master and companions and stood beside of Elliot.

"Kiba-san, what do you think you're doing?" Elliot was bewildered why Kiba left Koneko alone against the stray devil without even asking her if she was sure.

"Don't worry about her," Kiba responded with his usual calm look. "Koneko sometimes wants to do this on her own. Nothing bad will happen to her, just trust me."

Elliot was still hesitating, even though he witnessed the amazing Koneko's performance with her strength. She's still a little girl and is hopeless to leave her without assistance. However, he presumed what Kiba was trying to say that he must stay with Rias and watch how she can deal the situation with no problem.

Meanwhile, Dnias was trying to find another way to attack Koneko instead of just launching a frontal attack again. Then he sought attention to the fallen trees around him after the impact, when he just got an idea for a strategy. He picked up one of them, clutching the trunk with his claws, and lifted it as he spun himself one time, before throwing it to the little girl.

Koneko's eyes narrowed as she remained still, without the intend to move out of the way. When the tree was almost in a meter from her, she gripped one of her hands before she drove her fist and shockingly she split the tree in half. Her hand didn't seem to suffer any damage for hitting that solid material. But suddenly, Koneko saw the stray devil running towards her, before she realized it was just a distraction to get close to her by surprise.

"**I GOT YOU NOW!" **Dnias yelled and he opened his mouth, but Koneko somehow knew this was coming and she grabbed Dnias' mouth before he was about to finally take a bit on her head, as her feet dragged along the ground to resist the onslaught until she managed to stop.

Dnias' eyes widened in disbelief, he tried to chomp her fingers, but he didn't know Koneko has the enough strength to hold him still and without hurting when she was touching the tip of his fangs.

"… Your breath really stinks…" Koneko muttered with a hint of disgust on her voice. "… Get out of my face…"

Before Dnias knew it, Koneko delivered an uppercut to his jaw, breaking some of his teeth in progress and was sent into the air while spinning like a ragdoll. Then the stray devil landed on the ground with an impact, making a small crater. At that moment, the peerage thought it's now over because that blow would leave Dnias incapacitated, but before they'd get the conclusion, Dnias let out a moan of pain. He was still alive, but now more hurt physically than before.

Elliot couldn't take his eyes off what he has just seen. How he could imagine Koneko would be the _female _Hercules?

"Koneko's role is the "Rook"." Elliot heard Rias speaking to him, as he paid attention to keep learning more about her own abilities. "Her simple trait is the superhuman strength, with that she's allowed to perform powerful attacks and have a strong defense. However, her only weakness is that she can't posses speed and she can be beaten by a high-speed opponent, like Kiba for example because he has the Knight's speed."

'_I-It's amazing! I never thought Koneko would be such very skillful fighter despite her age! I probably shouldn't fight with her until I get more stronger enough and I can have a spar with her.'_ Elliot thought.

Koneko flexed her hands after she made the punch, before making her way towards her group, meaning she's already made her turn with Dnias. Elliot saw she was coming closer to him; one part of his mind was saying he should stay away from her and leave her alone if he doesn't want to end up like that monster, but another part was telling on the contrary that he should congratulate her for doing an amazing job and give her a high five. Elliot couldn't choose between these two options, he was just standing like he was petrified. But then he just realized Koneko was now beside him on his right, still not showing any particular emotion when she was closer to him.

"Um… Koneko-chan…" Elliot tried to say a few words to give her a compliment, but Koneko cut him off by holding her hand up.

"This is not the time… We didn't finish this job yet… I suggest you to wait…" She said.

Elliot decided to listen to her as he nodded with his head.

"And now Elliot, to finish today's lesson, you'll see the powerful chess piece of the "Queen" from our last member and second in command of my peerage." Rias turned to the raven haired with thunder powers. "Akeno, would you do the honor?" She said with a smirk to her right-handed friend.

"Ufufufu… Of course, Buchou." Akeno was smiling with delight, before she walked slowly towards to the fallen stray devil. "Ara ara, what should I do with you?" She continued to giggle.

Elliot began to notice there was something really disturbing behind her cheerful smile. It was not a sign of perverseness or masochism like he had seen her before, since the day he met her. For some reason Elliot is having a bad feeling what she's about to do what she hadn't done at the day of their first fight.

**(Ost End)**

Dnias twitched as he tried to get on his feet, but then he saw the young woman coming up to him. Only seeing her smile was making him upset. He thought she was scoffing for the fact he's almost been defeated by a young group, even his transformation was not enough to scare them away or even lay a finger on them. The anger started to boil his face before he finally regained his strength to get up.

"**That's it! I've had enough I'm getting beaten by a bunch of fucking kids! Now you're gonna pay dearly for trying to humiliate me!"**

The Rias' peerage was thinking the stray devil will make a desperate and last attack that will turn out to be in vain. Their expectations were now proven wrong when Dnais opened his mouth wide and before they realized it was a new attack, a beam of light suddenly shot out of his mouth.

"Spread out!" Rias yelled when she saw it coming. Technically, Dnias was aiming at Rias Gremory with the intent to kill their leader so her peerage will lose their morality.

**(Persona 4 OST – I'll Face Myself)**

Akeno was the first to dodge the projectile since she was almost too close from the stray devil, but the beam was actually heading towards the group. Everyone jumped away and she separated from Elliot as well. The projectile hit to the ground, but also it splashed to some of the trees, before the strange substance sizzled and the grass and trunks began to disintegrate, as some of the trees fell when. It was revealed that the stray devil launched some kind of acid to force them separating from each other.

Before Rias knew the stray devil's plan was leaving her unprotected from her servants, she noticed a shadow on the ground, looming over her by the moonlight. She looked up and saw Dnias in the sky. He took the opportunity of the distraction before she would realize.

"**I changed my mind, you'll die first!" **Dnias shouted as he clasped his hands and raised them into the air with the intention of crushing her, like a hammer hitting a nail.

"_Rias_, look out!"

Rias felt being carried into someone's arms and she was moved away before Dnias smashed the ground tremendously that cracked the surface and almost caused a slight earthquake. After failing his surprise attack, Dnias turned angrily to the young boy with a cap, skidding across the ground a few meters away from him.

Rias opened her eyes before she widened in shock when she saw Elliot was the one who saved her life.

"Are you hurt, Rias-senpai?" Elliot showed his frown of concern to his King.

Rias didn't manage to contain the blush on her face when he was staring at her with his blue eyes. Honestly, it was very embarrassing that a High-Class devil like her is saved by a Low-Class servant, for not paying attention she would be attacked by surprise, but for some reason she's feeling very thankful for his heroic action. The Gremory couldn't understand why she's having that emotion at this untimely moment, is it because of the way Elliot was carrying her like a princess in distress in the fairy tales?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rias snapped out when she just realized he was speaking to her.

"Y-yes, I'm fine! Thank you!" Rias said, trying to hide the embarrassment on her tone and look away from his gaze.

Elliot let her down off his arms gently on her feet and turned his head to the stray devil growling at him, realizing Dnias is probably going to change his plans. But when the monster was about making a move, a lightning bolt suddenly struck him on the right flank and sent him flying before scraping the dirt with his heavy body. Elliot turned his head in surprise when he recognized the familiar bolt and saw Akeno with her raised left hand, engulfed with sparks of lightning on her fingers.

It seems that Dnias have forgotten Akeno was beside him after she dodged his acid attack while he was focusing on Elliot.

Rias proceeded to finish what's next. "As I was about to tell you before: Akeno as a Queen, she can possess all the characteristics of all the pieces of chess. Therefore, she's our strong Vice President of our club. But you were very lucky to defeat her for the first time before she could use all her power... Or something that you've never seen before." She murmured the last words, but Elliot heard that clearly before he grew curious.

"What do you mean?" Elliot inquired. But before Rias had the chance to answer him, they heard the stray groaning, meaning he was still not defeated despite the devastating blows he received in the beginning.

**(Ost End)**

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, and then he turned his head over his shoulder to the crimson haired King. "Rias-senpai, I understand you want to teach me how the devils fight and some stuff, but did you forget who I am?" He jabbed himself with his thumb and showed her a grin. "Just give me an opportunity to fight that ugly bastard for a couple of minutes and I'll leave Akeno to continue. Don't worry, I will not do anything stupid that will endanger my life, trust me."

Previously, he was scared when he saw the monstrous transformation from Dnias, but after his partners managed to take damaged on him, he felt now confident that his fear suddenly disappeared. Now he has the wish to be the next to join the battle and test if his abilities have changed after his reincarnation.

Rias did not expect he would say that and she was now not sure if she could reject because Elliot would probably insist. She rubbed her chin to think and quickly before Dnias regain his consciousness, she's still concerned about Elliot's decision, but otherwise she's been waiting for a moment to watch him in action with her own eyes. Before she could make her answer, Rias addressed to her peerage to find out if they're fine with this.

"Everyone, wouldn't you mind if we give Elliot a chance to demonstrate his skills to us?" She asked.

"Ara, ara, fufufu. I was just getting started to give that bad man a punishment for trying to hurt you, Buchou. But I guess we cannot leave my dearest friend without fun after bringing him in." She said with her cheery smile of acceptance.

"I was looking forward to witness our new member's capacity what Akeno was talking about all along. So I don't see a reason to disagree." Kiba responded with no hesitation.

"… Me neither. But if he gets into trouble, I'll not save him… He needs to learn a lesson to stop being a smug." Koneko said with a cynical tone.

Elliot let out an exasperated sigh, sooner or later he won't take it anymore of her rebukes. Now he's having the wish to prove Koneko to the contrary and can't wait to see the look on her face what she's going to see. It will be just like showing a new video game at the E3 and all the people who were in present hang their mouths open like fishes.

Rias smirked after hearing the last answer from the Rook and she turned back to the young American. "You heard them, Elliot. Do whatever you like, but only one condition I want to give you. Don't hold back, show me and my peerage everything what you can do and impress us!"

Elliot couldn't hold back the grin off his face at her request. "It will be my pleasure." He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards to the Stray Devil.

'_I hope I still have my chi energy to perform my techniques, even I'm now a devil. Without that, I don't have a chance to face that monster.' _Elliot said thoughtfully as he bent his knees slightly and held up his clenched fists, as his fighting stance.

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure – I'm in Control Instrumental)**

'_Alright, I was waiting almost all night to kick your sorry butt, because you're gonna pay for what you've done to that woman and the people you've slaughtered!'_ Elliot gave his furrowed eyebrows to the stray devil.

Dnias was also giving Elliot a look of disdain that he did not find the moment to say anything to the young boy. He didn't care he was attacked by one of Akeno's lightning, maybe it was because Elliot totally wasted his only chance to kill one of the Gremory family and now he was out of ideas to try again. The stray devil used his foot to impulse and made a lunge at the devil fighter as his last attempt, with enough speed to get close at him.

Elliot began to elude the furious slash attacks from Dnias' claws while he was moving away from his range, without suffering a minimum scratch on his skin or his clothes. Dnias started to get pissed off before he raised his arms in the attempt to crush him, just like he tried to Rias Gremory. But before he drove his clasped hands downwards, Elliot's elbow just connected to his stomach after he yelled **"ZAN-EI KEN!"**.

Dnias let out a gasp of pain that he lost his strength to finish his attack. After delivering the elbow strike, Elliot continued to counterattack by punching him in the same spot and followed by a kick, before he spun around and thrust his arms with his palms stretched out and proclaimed the next move.

"**DRIVE SHOCKWAVE!"**

A small sphere of energy formed out of his hands before it suddenly exploded straight to Dnias' torso, pushing the stray devil with the enough force to send him fly away for a few yards.

Rias and her members' reaction showed the incredible amount of surprise, even Koneko's eyes were wide open than before; therefore, he managed to catch her attention. Akeno was smiling for what entertaining it was to see Elliot fighting.

Elliot could not believe in what he just did because that was one of his own tricks he has been trying out so hard to perfect it before he signed up to Kuoh academy, even he didn't have the time to practice the technique lately. He began to think it's possible that the effect of being a devil gave him the advantage to dominate completely the Drive Shockwave just for sudden. Therefore, he was getting even more motivated to keep going.

He saw Dnias getting up again, clutching his ached torso with his hand while he glared at Elliot. The young fighter was impressed the monster can take many hits and still standing for much longer, but now it's the time to take him down and get it over with.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me this was the only best you can do," Elliot gave the stray devil a mocking smirk while taunting him. "To be honest, you impressed with your transformation though, but I never thought I would face the weakest monster I've never met in my life."

Elliot's strategy was simply to provoke Dnias so he would recklessly attack and not focusing his defense, it's pretty risky indeed considering he's an aggressive beast, but Elliot knows what he was doing.

"**YOU FUCKING BRAT!"** As he expected the result, Dnias turned seriously upset before he charged and launched a desperate punch, without even thinking the risk he was getting.

Elliot smirked for the predictable attack, before he leaned his body aside as the big fist whizzed above his shoulder, as Dnias' eyes widened when he realized the mistake he committed, and then Elliot took his chance to counterattack with a barrage of punches and kicks through Dnias' whole body with impressive speed that shockingly it was beyond than normal, barely comparing the Knight's speed from Kiba Yuuto.

Elliot stopped of doing his fast punches before he made a jump and launched a spin kick to Dnias' face that the blow resounded out loud, making everyone in present flinched because that the hit must hurt pretty badly.

Dnias stumbled back, he was now vulnerable when the blow left him dizzy and cannot keep his guard up anymore. Elliot saw his opportunity to perform one of Terry's techniques he learned. He twisted his body with one of his legs up and reared back his fist to take the momentum, like a pitcher was about to make a throw with the ball. Then, he launched forward before his fist engulfed with blue energy and made contact with Dnias' chest, causing the stray devil spit his saliva mixed with some blood. But that was not all; Elliot gripped the side of his stretched arm with his left hand and suddenly yelled the next words.

"**BUSTER WOLF!" **

An explosion of his energy, similar like his Power Wave or Power Geyser, burst out from the ground and impacted to Dnias, flying into one of the dog lion statues and blew it up into bits of debris with his body and rolled across the grassy ground.

**(Ost End.)**

Elliot formed a victorious grin on his face as he waved his index finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have just ignored my words and you could avoid that happen, but you didn't even think to count to ten instead of grinding your gears."

Suddenly, Elliot noticed Dnias was twitching his body and letting out a painful groan, but now it doesn't seem like he's trying to get up again, maybe because his body doesn't have the strength anymore to keep it up. His Buster Wolf was surely enough to leave the monster crippled. Elliot felt now satisfied that his urge to beat Dnias up a little more just vanished, judging by the stray devil's current state his fight was now over. However, he still remembered the mission was to 'eliminate' Dnias, and he knew what that means. But he was definitely not ready to make a decision of taking a life of a person with his own hands or not, even if someone is a cold-blooded killer who transforms into a man-eater humanoid demon. Elliot was upset for those inhuman actions, but he doesn't have the thirst for revenge because somehow he didn't see this person was not like this before. Like Rias mentioned in the beginning, some devil's soul can be corrupted by greed, but that was not enough that Elliot must make that decision. He was trained to be stronger, not a killing machine.

He was having a bad feeling if Rias would order him to finish the job, thinking quickly to avoid this could happen, he turned around and walk away from Dnias and towards to the group and spoke before anyone would ask what is he doing.

"I'm done, that was all I needed." Elliot simply stated to the crimson haired King.

Rias raised his eyebrow as a hint of confusion. Perhaps he's already tired? No, he doesn't look like he's out of energy. She was staring at him with suspicious, wondering if he actually was now bored to keep fighting, or something she doesn't know.

Elliot's eyes caught on Akeno, he remembered she said she wanted to be her turn. He thought he should give her a chance to finish what she was doing and he was sure she and the rest under Rias' peerage had experience with this kind of activity, so maybe the Queen can merely take care of this without hesitating.

Elliot turned back to Rias. "Rias-senpai, can Akeno continue with her Queen powers you mentioned before? I'm still interested to know a little more what she was trying to show me."

Rias blinked with a bewildered expression, as she looked to Akeno, also surprised for his unexpected request. As she was aware this was not the moment to ask questions with unclear answers, Rias hesitantly nodded with her head. "I guess so, if this is what you want." She turned to Akeno and told her to do what he wants.

Akeno nodded in understanding as she made her way, but then she saw Elliot smiling to her and gave the gentleman's polite gesture of letting a lady to pass. "He's all yours, sorry for my interruption." Elliot said kindly.

Akeno didn't understand what he has in mind, she thought he got all over the situation, but now he wants her to be the one instead? There's something Elliot doesn't want to do, she bet this is the case, she was not sure if he has a problem though. Akeno figured this was not the moment to ask him what's wrong, so she decided to cooperate and listen to him.

"Ara, ara, ufufufu. Thank you, you're truly such a gentleman." The Vice-President thanked Elliot and she walked towards the crippled stray devil.

Dnias saw the raven-haired young woman was slowly getting close to him, wearing a small smile that somehow he figured it's more disturbing than his own. He gritted his teeth as he tried as hard as he could to crawl away. He finally knew it's not used to continue, maybe Elliot's technique made him face the reality.

"Ara, are you're trying to go away? It seems you still have some energy you left." Akeno said with her hand against her cheek as she stopped her tracks when she was now near of Dnias. She held her hand up before the sparks of lightning engulfed around her fingers. "That means now I can give you the most painful lesson you will feel as your punishment for your actions."

Elliot suddenly realized she began to act strangely, way too different than he never imagined. The Akeno he knew was an elegant and kind person, and sometimes she acts perversely when she enjoys teasing him. Just by watching her unusual sudden behavior, Elliot was getting a bad feeling already about what he's going to see.

Akeno waved her hand and summoned a yellow circle above the stray devil, before a giant lightning bolt came out and fell into Dnias.

TZZZZZ!

Dnias let out the loudest scream of agony that rang out throughout the whole area, when he felt his body suffering the discharge of ten thousand bolts electrocuting all over his body and his internal organs as well.

Akeno decided to stop of launching her lightning bolt for a moment to check out if the stray devil was dead already, but then she noticed he kept twitching, but now his body was now literally roasted by the intensity of the electricity.

"Oh my, you're still alive?" Akeno licked her lips as the blush on her cheeks grew darker. "I'm impressed, but how about if I do a little more intense and we'll see how long you can take it?" She continued to laugh with a hint of vicious as she launched another lightning bolt, this time even bigger.

TZZZZZZZZZ!

Dnias did not stop screaming loudly when the pain was now much worse than before. Akeno was showing no remorse while performing the new level of torture.

Elliot was sweating like crazy and felt the chills on his back, not believing what he's seeing. He definitely did not see that coming and never thought how Akeno would deal a fallen enemy in that dastardly way. Her giggling was not the same he always heard when she's in funny moments; it was the laugh of a sadist.

Suddenly, Elliot felt someone patting on his shoulder as he turned his head over his shoulder and saw Kiba with a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Elliot-san. Even though the Vice President shows no mercy to the enemies, she is very gentle to the allies." The blonde Knight said.

Elliot didn't answer to the handsome young man, he just turned his head back and kept watching the disturbing scene, hoping this ends as soon as possible.

Rias face palmed and shook her head, she knew all along Akeno was going to do that. In fact, she always knew about Akeno's sadistic side ever since she joined her peerage as her Queen. Rias didn't mind with that personality, it was pretty useful to scare the enemies, but the actual problem is that Akeno just scared Elliot as well, maybe she didn't tell him so he might understand, or maybe not. Another problem was that her Queen is not using her full power to exterminate the stray devil right now, and now she was getting tired to spend all night to simply finish this mission.

"Akeno, that's enough!" Rias gave an order to the sadistic Queen. "Come back here and let me deal with this by myself!"

Akeno turned her head to Rias, before she finally stopped torturing the stray devil. Akeno was a little disappointed because she wasn't even satisfied, but she understood the reason. Then, she walked away from Dnias and Rias made her way as they passed each other before they'd separated. When Akeno was almost near of Elliot, he noticed she gave him a wink, but Elliot didn't open his mouth to say something, he just waved his hand slowly but with nervousness, while he cleaned off the sweat before she'd find out his expression.

Rias stood beside of the stray devil. She saw he's now burned as an overcooked steak, and it seems that at this rate it will take a couple of minutes before he'll die in such state. "Now Dnias, before I'll finish you once it for all, do you have any last words you'd like to say? Perhaps a favor I can do for you?" She said with her crossed arms under her bust.

Dnias trailed his reddened eyes to the daughter of the Gremory and gritted his fangs with anger and pain. He opened his mouth and struggled to say his answer. Rias knelt before him so she can hear him clearly.

"**Y-Yeah… F-Fuck you… And your family… You red haired… Arrogant… Bitch..." **He growled under his breath, not regretting this was his last words.

Rias' eyes widened when the answer almost shocked her. She thought he would wish to die and end his suffering. Well, what she did expect? A killer doesn't have a soul to accept the judgment. Trying to hold back the intense frown she was getting by the disrespect she earned, she stood up as she stepped back just for a few feet away from Dnias, before she held up her hand and suddenly a ball of black and red energy erupted above her palm.

"Insulting my family is a serious offense, especially when you dared to say it in my face." Rias glared the stray devil with her sharpened eyes, before she adjusted her hand, and ready to throw. "Burn into dust to dust."

Rias launched the ball of energy and slammed into Dnias, creating a small explosion of darkened inferno, and when the flames vanished, the stray devil was no more. No trace of Dnias has remained, not even a single drop of blood.

Rias let out a sigh with a calm expression, glad that it's now over, and she made her way back to her peerage. Actually, she was walking towards to Elliot to give him a piece of her mind after his performance in battle.

"What you showed us was really impressive, Elliot." Rias said with a proud smile. "You are indeed an unpredictable person with such amazing techniques. Now I feel absolutely honored to have you in my peerage. Tomorrow you will have to share with us about what kind of powers you use, sounds right?"

Elliot smiled before he made a bow as a sign of gratefulness. "I would like to. And thank you for your kind words, Rias-senpai. I swear no matter what kind of obstacle or danger awaits me, I will never disappoint you."

Rias turned up the corners of her mouth as she nodded with her head. "Well, now that our mission turned out as a success, it's time to leave this place and go home. Maybe it would be nice if we have a cup of tea."

"Wait! What about… the deceased villagers inside in there? I don't think we've been signed up to clean all this mess, right?" Elliot asked as he clenched his nostrils because the stench from inside of the shrine was still rotting in the environment, even he tried to look away from the corpse of the mutilated woman on his left.

"Our contact promised us to take care of this after we did our part of the job, so we can leave the rest to him with the cleaning." Rias replied.

Everyone began to leave, but suddenly Elliot spoke out before Rias was about to summon the magic circle of teleport.

"Wait a minute, Rias-senpai. There's something else I need to know!"

"What's wrong, Elliot?" She asked with puzzle over her face.

"You already explained about the roles of my partners, but you didn't mention about mine. What defines me as your servant?"

"Oh, you're right, I almost forgot to tell about your position." Rias faced him and cleared her throat, while Elliot. "Elliot, your role is the Pawn."

"Say what now?" His voice turned from the excitement into disbelief.

"The chess piece you posses are one of the pawns, also known as 'the foot soldiers'."

Elliot couldn't help but feel disappointed, while an imaginary giant rock with the word of 'depression' written on it fell into his head. He didn't understand why, but maybe because he thought he should be in the higher rank for his abilities, the Rook would be enough to cheer him up since his quality in combat shares a little in common with that piece. The question that invaded his mind, is why Rias chose him only as an insignificant member of an infantry that, in the most circumstances in the chaos, he'll probably end up be killed and eventually replaced.

Rias started to notice the sudden unhappiness countenance from him, before she realized he knew about the characteristic of the pawn. For some reason she began to feel bad for him, but fortunately there's a thing that surely will bring back his good mood.

"Do you really think the "Pawn" is considered as a weak piece?" Rias said with a compassionate smile. "You are wrong."

"What?" Elliot raised his head, showing his surprise expression.

"The Pawn has also ability like the rest of the pieces, but this one is very special that no one could have. In the game, when the foot soldier is on the opposite side of the chessboard, they are able to promote themselves into another piece by the player's choice." She pointed her index finger to Elliot "In your case, whenever you are in an enemy territory and if you are in a very difficult situation, you can promote to whichever piece you need to choose, all of them but the King of course."

Elliot's depression suddenly changed to the mix of hope and excitement, now he felt convinced why Rias decided to be her pawn. Honestly, that sounded risky, but the promotion is the best thing to survive in such cases.

"However, there´s a Little detail you should know about," Rias ever since you consumed only one piece of the Pawn when I reincarnated you, you can do only one time. There´s some people, mostly the men, who consumed more than a piece of the Pawn, meaning they can promote several times until they reach the limit of their pieces they own. My point is you have to choose carefully when that time comes, because only one mistake will lead you to a terrible consequence. Do I make myself clear?"

Elliot nodded with his head, though he found it hard to believe he could be the only person who possesses only one of the eight Pawn pieces. Hoping this could not affect his reputation to the Devil society, he said he´s now ready to go.

Rias summoned the Gremory magic circle, smaller than the previous that would fit about one or two people.

"This teleport will take you home, Elliot. We are going to our own houses, so we'll see you tomorrow at school."

Elliot nodded, and he made his way to the middle of the circle, but unexpectedly someone spoke that made him stop his tracks.

"Buchou, can I go with Elliot tonight?"

Everyone turned in surprise to Akeno when she made that request. For some reason, she's not smiling as usual like there's something she's worried about and she needs to take care of this.

"Can you tell me the reason why?" Rias crossed her arms with interrogation.

Akeno walked up to her King and she leaned closer to her ear and whispered. Rias raised her eyebrow, wondering why she's being discrete so nobody would hear her answer, but then the crimson haired blinked in surprise after Akeno finished of whispering as the Queen stepped away from her. Afterwards, the Kuoh Academy Two Great Ladies turned to look at Elliot and they noticed he was staring Akeno, apprehensive about her decision to go with him.

Rias eventually understood why Elliot must not know the issue he's involved with Akeno.

"Are you sure about this?" Rias murmured to her Vice-President with uneasiness.

"He deserves to know because I trust him," Akeno bluntly replied. "Keeping this in secret will not help and I have to do for him.

Rias nodded her head in understanding. "I see… I'm glad you're making the right decision right now. If you think this is for his own good, then you have my permission."

"Thank you, Buchou." Akeno smiled with a bow before she walked towards the circle.

Elliot hesitantly followed her, without even asking Rias if it's fine to be with Akeno after he saw her sadistic side. It's not because he's now scared of her, but he practically began to disown her, thinking she may have a multiple personality disorder. That would be the reason why she hasn't told him.

When they stood in the center of the teleport, the circle glow in blinding light and then it vanished.

Kiba stood beside of Rias. "What's wrong, Buchou?" He asked curiously.

Rias turned to him with serious. "Akeno needs to deal something personal with Elliot."

Before asking, Kiba suddenly realized what Rias meant. "You think Elliot-san will accept what she is?." He inquired with a hint of concern.

"Let's cross our fingers and hope he can work her out." Rias replied before summoning another magic circle for her, Kiba and Koneko.

* * *

**N/A: Finally! I feel much better for finish this chapter! I wonder what Akeno is going to tell him about her hidden personality? Let's find out on the next chapter and we'll see!**

**Now I guess you ask: "Why Elliot didn't get a headache after he said "Oh my God"? **

**Well first of all, I believe that concept is undoubtedly overused in other fanfictions I read, and I don't feel like using the same idea. Besides, I think it's a little exaggerating that the Devils would get a headache just for saying the word "God", nothing more; the only explanation I find it logic, is when someone prays in His name or themselves in front of the Devils.**

**And by the way, I wanted to make the reference of that quote from one of my favorite anime characters.**

**You want to know who? Find out by yourselves, but I'll give you a clue, his name and surname starts with "J" ;)**

**Now, before I'll take my leave, I want to dedicate this chapter to our dearest person who was a marvelous actor who portrayed famous characters, like Dracula, Count Dooku from Star Wars, and of course, Saruman from The Lord of The Rings.**

**That's right; I'm talking the famous Sir Christopher Lee, when he sadly passed away one month ago, and one month after his 93th birthday in May. He was not only a great actor, he was also a RAF (Royal Air Force) pilot veteran from the World War 2 when he got involved the most notable battle: The North African Campaign, The Allied Invasion of Normandy and the Battle of Monte Casino. After the war, he decided to begin his new life as an actor. He showed us his remarkable talents to portray the villains in the cinema and he never had the thought to retire his career, even though he was now old. **

**Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee, thank you, I repeat, thank you SO MUCH for being with us. We're gonna miss you and we'll never forget you after what you've done. Farewell and God bless you.**

**Rest In Peace (1922 – 2015)**

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send a review, favorite and follow; also share to your friends and your family, if they watch anime lol. That will help me to keep doing my work because I see this has the potential of being the popular fanfic I ever wrote ;)**

**Have a good day everyone.**

**Atte: FrancisVamp0822**


End file.
